Rwby: NT Warrior
by Centurion Maximo
Summary: Remnant is terrorized by Grimm viruses. The world's only hope are Cyber Hunters battling along with Netnavis. The Grim viruses are not the only evil that walks Remnant. There are human and Faunus who, along with their Netnavis will destroy the world as they know it. Join team Rwby with their friends trained to protect their world with the aid of their Netnavi friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, netsavers. This is Centurion Maximo with another fiction. This one however is completely different because this fiction wasn't thought up nor created by me. Rather, this fiction is the brainchild of my friend: Mobian. **

**Mobian had this fiction idea for a long time, and I just helped him along with bringing it into the light. Mobian is the creator of this fiction whereas I'm just the co-writer and somewhat supplier of ideas. Most of the ideas were thought up by Mobian.**

**Creator & Writer**

Mobian

**Co-Writer**

Centurion Maximo

**Now, Let's jack into Rwby: NT Warrior!**

* * *

It was late night in Vale. A man with a bowler hat, white long coat, a cane, and orange hair passed by a store with a couple of goons following behind him. This store however had a TV front window. The man looked at the TV front window as it was Lisa Lavender, news anchor for Vale City News.

_"Further news is that the organization known only as World Three have continued a massive crime spree. They've been spreading chaos everywhere from museums to messing with traffic lights, causing quite a few accidents. Luckily, no one was hurt so far, but who knows how long that will last. In other news, the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick is still at large..."_

The man, now named Roman Torchwick then ignored the news report as he reached Vale City Bank. He took out a device that was a PET. "Alright, boys. Time to make a payday." He said. The thugs took out their PETs. Seeing a port, Torchwick and his thugs plugged their PETs into the other besides the one Roman was going to use. "You ready to make some lien, Pyro Man?" He asked.

Inside his PET, a Netnavi that looked like a jack'o'lantern nodded. "Why earn when we can take?" Pyro Man quipped. Roman smirked at his Netnavi's quip. A minute later, he plugged in his own PET, sending Pyro Man into the bank's website.

In the cyber world, Pyro Man and a group of Netnavis appeared in the bank's website along with several identical looking black robots. "Alright, you thugs. We're here to make our own payday. You ready?"

"Ready, boss!" The identical looking Netnavis shouted.

"Then let's get to work." Pyro Man smirked.

* * *

A young girl about 15 years of age, standing at 5 feet 2 inches, with black hair that had crimson red highlights in it and silver eyes was walking in Vale. The girl was wearing a black zip up shirt, a black and red corset around her waist, a black skirt with a red trim at the edge of it, black leggings, black combat boots with red laces and red soles, red high socks, from what he coudl guess coming out of the top of the boots, a belt that hung around her waist, the belt clip being a silver rose emblem, there were a few bullets hung on the belt and an ammo box from what he could guess on her right hip. The most striking detail about her clothes though, was the red cape with a hood flowing behind her, hung to her shirt by a few clips.

"What're you thinking about, Ruby?" A voice asked. Ruby checked her PET and saw it was her Netnavi: Fairytale Woman. Fairytale Woman wore a ruby red hood, while she had orchid eyes.

"Oh, nothing much, Fairytale Woman." Ruby answered. "I'm just happy doing these errands for Dad."

Fairytale Woman smiled. "I know, Ruby. you're incredibly helpful to the family, and that's something very admirable, but remember the errand you're doing right now." She said.

"I remember. This errand is at the bank." Ruby said. "Speaking of the bank, looks like we're almost there." Soon enough, Ruby got close to the bank, but she saw Roman and his thugs from a distance.

"Ruby. What's going on?" Fairytale Woman asked.

"I think the bank's getting robbed, but I'm not sure. Why don't we find out?" Ruby suggested.

"I have a bad feeling about doing this." Fairytale Woman said, obviously worried.

"We'll find out, won't we. Now, let's do this!" Ruby said with a little enthusiasm. "Jack in! Fairytale Woman!" She plugged her PET into a port, letting her Netnavi into the network. Fairytale Woman navigated through the net until she arrived at the bank's website.

"Ok, Ruby. I'm in." Fairytale Woman informed.

"Got it. Keep quiet for now, and find out what's going on." Ruby said.

"Okay, Ruby." Fairytale Woman responded as she started walking further along in the bank's website. A few minutes later, Fairytale Woman hid behind something when she heard voices. When she looked around the corner, she saw Pyro Man and his thugs robbing the bank. "Ruby. Keep your voice down, but I found something." She said quietly.

Ruby saw what Fairytale Woman was seeing on her PET. "The bank's being robbed." Ruby's eyes widened before her face put on a determined look. "We gotta stop em."

"Ruby, I don't know if we can take them." Fairytale Woman said.

They stopped talking for a minute as they heard the intruding Netnavi's voices, well one of them anyway. "Hurry up, you morons! We don't want the police or worse, Cyber Hunters to show up, now would we." Pyro Man partially shouted.

After Pyro Man had finished talking, Ruby started speaking again. "Look, if we don't do this, the bank's lien will be lost and the city will crumble into devastation." She said albeit dramatically.

"Really with the theatrics? Regardless, you do have a point." Fairytale Woman relented. "Let's stop this." She then ran at the Netnavis.

Pyro Man and the others spotted Fairytale Woman sprinting towards them. The identical looking Netnavis changed their arms to blasters and started firing at the intruding Netnavi. "Looks like these guys want a fight." Fairytale Woman smirked.

"Then we'll give them one." Ruby said, smirking herself. "Sword! Battle Chip in! Download!" She partially shouted. In a few seconds, Fairytale Woman's right arm became a sword. With that, she started slashing at the identical Netnavis. The thug's Netnavis were still firing, trying to hit her. She jumped over to two other Netnavis, performing a downward slash, making two more have to log out. "Yeah! Let's keep this up! Blaster! Battle Chip in! Download!" Ruby shouted. Fairytale Woman's sword arm then changed into a blaster of her own, firing multiple shots at the other identical Netnavis, making them log out at well. "Yeah!" Ruby cheered. "We did it, Fairytale Woman!"

"Yeah, we did!" Fairytale Woman cheered with Ruby.

"Oh, well. You goons were really worth all that lien we spent." Pyro Man groaned quietly as he logged out of the bank's website. Unfortunately for him, Fairytale Woman noticed this and went after him.

"Ruby! I think I'm on the tail of the leader Netnavi of those thug Navis." Fairytale Woman informed.

"Alright! Keep with them, but please be careful." Ruby said.

"I will, Ruby." Fairytale Woman assured. Soon, she stopped on a large platform, but didn't see Pyro Man anywhere as she looked around. "Uh, Ruby. The Navi isn't anywhere around here. I think I scared him away."

"Oh, did you now?" Pyro Man taunted as he jumped from where he was. When he got close enough, he fired a blast of fire straight from his mouth. "Flame Shot!" He shouted as he crashed to the ground. Fortunately, Fairytale Woman jumped clearly out of the way. However, that didn't save her from Pyro Man's next attack. A tendril snaked out of his left arm which then seemed to light itself on fire. He whipped it at Fairytale Woman who barely managed to evade that attack.

"I need some help here!" Fairytale Woman exclaimed.

"Got it! Barrier! Battle Chip in! Download!" Ruby shouted. A dome-like shield covering surrounded Ruby's Netnavi, protecting her just as Pyro Man shot another Flame Shot at her.

However, this was merely a distraction as when the flames cleared, Fairytale Woman saw Pyro Man running away again. She ran after him again. "Let's take him down!" She shouted.

"You got it! Cannon! Battle Chip in! Download!" Ruby shouted again. A cannon appeared right beside Fairytale Woman, but just before a shot could be fired off, a new flame destroyed the cannon, knocking Fairytale Woman onto her back.

"What was that?" Fairytale Woman asked herself quietly. She looked up along with Pyro Man who stopped running when he heard the flame. What they both saw was what looked to be an anthropomorphic fox wearing a red kimono dress with golden fox symbols on it just standing there.

"Kitsune!" Pyro Man exclaimed. "W-What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"To see what's taking you so long, Pyro Man." Kitsune replied. She then saw Fairytale Woman and simply sighed. "Really, you dumb pumpkin, getting chased by a child. So much for the master thief." She taunted.

"Oh, well, look who came down from her throne to grace us mere mortals with her presence." Pyro Man quipped, but he wasn't done. "Oh, wait. It's not your throne to begin with, is it? You're the same as me, Kitsune."

"I am not the same as you. My mistress and I are leagues above you and your boss." Kitsune quickly retorted.

Ruby and Fairytale Woman were watching the two seemingly argue with each other. "Uh... Should we interrupt them?" Ruby asked slowly.

"I think so, Ruby. This is just getting awkward." Fairytale Woman agreed as she got up. "Excuse me, you two. Sorry for interrupting your lover's spat, but can we get back to the fight?" She quipped.

Kitsune and Pyro Man looked at each other and they nodded in agreement. "Delete this brat first, then I'll deal with you." They said at the same time.

"Flame Shot!" Pyro Man shouted. Kitsune on the other hand didn't say anything as she unleashed a torrent of flames. Both attacks were directed at Fairytale Woman. Before Ruby could do anything, both attacks hit her Netnavi.

"Fairytale Woman!" Ruby screamed.

Both Pyro Man and Kitsune grinned as they thought that was the end of Fairytale Woman, but when the smoke cleared, they didn't like what they saw. Not only was there a barrier protecting Fairytale Woman, but there was a second Netnavi in the barrier. This Netnavi had red hair, a long flowing white dress with runes all over it. Pyro Man recognized the new Netnavi. "Well, that's just great. We got Cyber Huntress Glynda Goodwitch and her Netnavi Sorceress coming at us." Pyro Man groaned.

"Oh, my dear Pyro Man. Cyber Huntresses fall just like everyone else." Kitsune chuckled. "Nine Tails Inferno!" She screamed. All of a sudden, nine fox-shaped fireballs appeared and flew at Sorceress who simply used her Telekinesis, then proceeding to fling the fireballs back at Kitsune and Pyro Man. What Sorceress didn't notice was Pyro Man sneaking up on her. However, before Pyro Man could perform a sneak attack, he was hit with a scythe. When he looked up, he saw Fairytale Woman holding the scythe that hit him.

"Glynda. I believe both of these Netnavis are fire type." Sorceress relayed. "All it will take is a water type chip to perform some serious damage to them."

In the real world, Glynda had taken in the information. "As always, Sorceress, your information is spot, and I have just the chip for this. Aqua Sword! Battle Chip in! Download!" She said calmly.

Back in the cyber world, Sorceress' arm transformed into the aqua sword. She jumped down and succeeding in slicing Kitsune with the aqua sword. This caused serious damage to the Netnavi. "It's time I take my leave." She said logging out.

"Guess there's no point in me staying here." Pyro Man said, logging out himself.

In the real world, Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Glynda standing behind her. Ruby's eyes lit up. "Oh, my, Oum! A real Cyber Huntress! Can I have your autograph as well as your Netnavi's?!" She squeaked. Fairytale Woman rolled her eyes.

* * *

Before Ruby and Fairytale Woman knew it, they were in the building of the Vale City Police Department in an interrogation room. Glynda stood opposite of Ruby with a stern look. "Do you know what you've done, young lady." Glynda said sternly.

"Uh, I stopped a bank robber." Ruby said simply.

"I'll tell you what you did!" Sorceress screamed from Glynda's PET, actually making both Ruby and Fairytale Woman slightly flinch. "You almost got yourself hurt and your Netnavi was close to getting deleted if I didn't show up!" She finished.

"What were we supposed to do? Let them rob the bank?" Fairytale Woman retorted.

Glynda groaned. "Do you two have any idea who those two Netnavis were?" Ruby and Fairytale Woman shook their heads. Glynda took this as her cue to continue. "Pyro Man belongs to Roman Torchwick. He's wanted for bank robbery, grand auto theft, museum heists, and stealing battle chips. The fox netnavi is suspected of being a member of WorldIII." She finished.

"Wait! You mean Kitsune is a member of WorldIII?" Ruby asked.

Hearing the Fox Netnavi's name caused Glynda's eyes to widen a little. "Even we didn't know the name of the fox netnavi. How did you know that netnavi's name?" Glynda asked.

"Well, um..." Ruby tried to speak. Thankfully, Fairytale Woman decided to step in.

"When she first appeared, we heard Pyro Man call her Kitsune." Fairytale Woman answered.

"Wait! Does that mean that Roman is a member of WorldIII?!" Ruby partially screamed.

Glynda looked at Ruby. "For now, we will mark him as possibly connected to WorldIII. Now, if it was up to me, Ms. Rose, I would send you home with a pat on the back... and a slap on the wrist." She smacked her riding crop on the table, making Ruby flinch back. "However, there is someone who'd like to speak with you."

With that, an older man with a plate of cookies walked in and sat down. "Well, Ms. Rose, I must say that your skills are quite impressive. I haven't seen Netnavi built like this since Summer Rose." The man said.

"That's my mom." Ruby said, her mouth full of cookies. Fairytale Woman rolled her eyes with a smile at this. Ruby swallowed the cookies before speaking again. "Before Mom taught me, I was complete and utter garbage. Now, I can program circles around people."

"So, you want to be a Cyber Hunter. Why?" The man asked.

"I want to help people. To give them hope in their darkest hour." Ruby said without hesitation. "Being a Cyber Hunter is my greatest goal. Everyone in my family are Cyber Hunters."

"Ms. Rose. Do you know who I am?' The man asked.

"You're Ozpin. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ruby answered.

"We want to know if you want to join Beacon." A new voice said.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you to my Netnavi." Ozpin said, taking out his PET. In his PET was a Netnavi wearing a green robe holding a walking stick with a long silver beard.

"Allow me to introduce Mage." Ozpin said as Mage bowed.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to come to Beacon this year?" Mage asked.

"Ruby and Fairytale Woman looked at each other for a minute. "We love to..." They didn't get to finish as a very familiar voice was heard from outside the room.

"Where's Ruby?! Where is my daughter?! Is she ok? No, I won't calm down!" The voice shouted. Ozpin then opened the door and in walked Ruby's father: Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Tai, don't worry. Ms. Rose is fine as she is here with me and Glynda." Ozpin said calmly.

"Ozpin? Why are you here?" Taiyang asked, a little confused.

"Ruby Rose here helped stop a bank robbery and we offered her a chance to join Beacon this year." Ozpin explained.

"What?! Ozpin! She's only fifteen years old!" Taiyang shouted.

Ruby then gave a big puppy-dog eye pout. "Please, Dad? I really want to go." She said.

"I believe this would be good for her, Mr. Xiao Long." Ozpin added.

Taiyang took a deep breath and then looked at his daughter. "Is this what you want, Ruby?" He asked. Ruby nodded quickly. "Then, I won't stand in your way of this." He relented.

Ruby ran to her dad and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Dad!" She squealed happily.

"Can I take her home now, Ozpin?" Taiyang asked.

"Yes, you can, Mr. Xiao Long." Ozpin smiled. "By the way Ms. Rose, I expect you to be bright and early when school starts." He reminded.

Ruby nodded as she and her Dad walked out. "I'm proud of you, Ruby. We'll let your Mom and Yang know in the morning, but no cookies or strawberries for a month for scaring me." He grinned.

"NO!" Ruby screamed.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I both hope you all liked the first chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior. As I said before the beginning, Mobian is the creator of this fiction. I'm just the co-writer. We're partners in this fiction.**

**Roman Torchwick and his Netnavi Pyro Man along with a bunch of thugs rob Vale City Bank. Ruby Rose and her Netnavi Fairytale Woman discovered this and stopped Torchwick. However, just when Fairytale Woman was about to stop and catch Pyro Man, another Netnavi named Kitsune showed up and tried to help him delete Fairytale Woman, but then Glynda Goodwitch and her Netnavi Sorceress showed up, forcing the two Netnavis to log out. Please let us know what you thought of the fight scenes in this chapter.**

**Please let us know what you think of Pyro Man, Fairytale Woman, Kitsune, and Sorceress.**

**Also, Kitsune's kimono is Japanese. Mobian and I talked about this and agreed that it would fit Kitsune the best.**

**Well, that's all for now. See you in the next chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow Net Ops. This is Centurion Maximo and welcome to the second chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior. I'm glad people responded with this story positively regarding the story, which proves that this story has potential and staying power, so thank you very much!**

**Without further ado, let's dive back into Rwby: NT Warrior!**

* * *

Ruby was walking to a store to pick up school supplies along with a young, long haired, blond woman with lilac eyes. Her hair reached down to just bellow the small of her back. She stood at 5 feet 8 inches. She wore a tan colored vest over a yellow low cut crop top that exposes her rather impressive cleavage, her emblem, a burning heart, emblazoned on the top over her left breast in black. The sleeves on the vest are puffy with black cuffs, over these black cuffs are a pair of gold button, a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. On this small banner is her symbol again, but this time in gold. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. She also wore a pair of brown knee length platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths, and in regards to accessories, she wore and orange infinity scarf around her neck, a gray bandanna around the top of her left boot, and black finger-less gloves. "I can't believe my sister is coming to Beacon with me in a bit! This is amazing, Ruby!" The girl cheered, crushing Ruby in a hug, stopping them walking.

"Y-Yang! Please! N-Need a-air!" Ruby gasped.

Yang released her, allowing Ruby to gasp for some much needed oxygen. "Sorry, sis. I'm just so proud of you!" The blonde smiled brightly. "You stopped a bank robbery, and got accepted to Beacon!"

"Yang! It's nothing special! I just did the right thing, that's all." Ruby said a little bashfully as she and Yang started walking again.

"Sure, Ruby. Whatever you say. However, I'm a little disappointed I wasn't with you when you stopped the robbery." Yang said. "I'm still proud of you, though. You with me, Dragon Woman?" Yang looked at her PET while asking her Netnavi her question. Dragon Woman was an anthropomorphic dragon with red eyes wearing armor.

"I know what you mean, Yang. I'm so proud of you, Fairytale Woman." Dragon Woman said happily as she went to hug her sister Netnavi, but Fairytale Woman stopped her from doing so.

"Please don't hug me. I don't want to be deleted." Fairytale Woman said.

Dragon Woman had a shocked look on her face. "How can you say that, sis?" She asked.

"Well, sometimes you forget your own strength." Fairytale Woman truthfully answered. Dragon Woman then hugged Fairytale Woman anyway, the latter struggling to escape from the hug.

Yang and Ruby were watching this happen. "Aww. Isn't this sweet, Rubes? Even our Netnavis act like us." Yang smiled.

"I concur, Yang." Ruby smiled back at her sister. "It's nice to see that they love each other as much as we do."

"Hey, Ruby. Can you do me a favor?" Yang asked.

"What is it?" Ruby asked back.

"Can you please try to make some friends when we're at Beacon?' Yang suggested.

"What?! Yang! I don't need friends! I have you and all our family." Ruby retorted.

"Rubes, I'm worried about your growth, and not the kind involving milk. The emotional kind. Can you try for me? Please?" Yang pleaded.

The younger redhead hesitated at this. Yang did have somewhat of a point, though she didn't admit it. After a couple minutes, Ruby relented to her sister's request. "Alright. I'll try." She sighed.

Yang hugged her sister again. "Thanks, Ruby." She said happily.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ruby and Yang arrived at the store to pick up school supplies. When they entered, they made a plan in picking up their supplies. "Hey, Ruby. Why don't you pick up some blank battle chips? Mom said we'll need them for class." Yang reminded.

"K." Ruby said. With that, she walked off to pick up blank battle chips. When she was out of earshot, Yang gained a worried look on her face.

"You did the right thing, Yang." Dragon Woman comforted.

"I know, but still, it was hard saying that, Dragon Woman." Yang replied.

Dragon Woman saw the look on Yang's face. "Yang. You're a good sister. You know that." Hearing her Netnavi say that made Yang smile slightly.

Meanwhile, Ruby was finished picking out blank battle chips and started walking back to her sister. "How do you know Yang is worrying about you, Ruby?" Fairytale Woman asked.

"I just know she is, Fairytale Woman. I freeze up when talking to new people." Ruby said. Suddenly, she bumped into someone else, making multiple battle chips from that person's bag spill to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you dolt!" The person exclaimed as she picked up the chips and left. One minute after the person left, Ruby found a chip that she knew didn't belong to her.

"Hey. this is a Thunder Battle Chip." Ruby said, wide-eyed.

"Ruby. This chip must belong to that person." Fairytale Woman said.

"You're right, and I have to return it to them." Ruby said as she got up to find the person.

With the person, her Netnavi was partially scolding them. "Weiss. That wasn't very nice. You're trying to be better than your father." Weiss's Netnavi reminded.

"You're right, Snow Woman." Weiss sighed, looking at her PET. Snow Woman had pale white skin , black hair and wearing a ballerina outfit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the store's website, the Security Netnavis were going about their rounds. "Hey, did you hear about the robbery that Pyro Man did?" Security Netnavi #1 asked.

"Yeah, I heard. The rumor is saying that he's a part of WorldIII." Security Netnavi #2 answered. Suddenly, a blood-curdling howl was heard and the two Security Netnavis ran towards the source. When they reached the source of the howl, they were scared at what they saw. It was a wolf covered in white bone over black fur.

"S-S-S-Sir. T-T-T-That's a G-G-G-Grimm Virus." Security Netnavi #1 shuddered.

"Calm down, rookie." Security Netnavi #2 immediately said. "Do you want to attract it over here? Grimm Viruses can sense negative emotion. I'm going to call for reinforcements. Keep your eye on that Beowolf." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Security Netnavi #1 acknowledged. While he was keeping an eye on the Beowolf, he saw a female Netnavi wearing what seemed to be a fur coat. He ran to this new Netnavi. "Sorry, miss, but you can't be here right now." He said.

The Netnavi looked at him. "I thought the Beowolves took care of all the Security Netnavis." She spoke quietly.

Secuirty Netnavi #1 looked confused as he didn't hear her. "What..." He didn't get to say anything else as he was hit with what felt like a whip and within seconds, he was frozen inside a block of ice.

Security Netnavi #2 came back and started talking. "Hey, Rookie, I can't seem to get hold of any Security Netnavis, so I;m trying to contact any Cyber Hunters..." He stopped when he saw his partner frozen in a block of ice. "What happened here." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

"That would be my doing." The female Netnavi said nonchalantly.

He turned around to see the female Netnavi standing right there "What did you do to him?" He growled. He morphed his right hand into a gun and pointed it at the female Netnavi. Suddenly, he heard growling. A Beowolf was standing right behind him. Before he could do anything, the Beowolf was already on top of him. All that could be heard was his screams, his data getting torn apart, and his deletion.

_**"Security Netnavi #2 deleted." **_A voice said. She then looked at the Security Netnavi she trapped in ice. She then hit the ice cube with her whip. Cracks started forming all over the cube until finally, it shattered. **_"Secuirty Netnavi #1 deleted." _**

In the real world, a woman with deep blue hair, orange-fuschia eyes wearing fur coat just like her Netnavi contacted the female Netnavi. "Frost Woman. Report." The woman said.

"Anna. I have complete control of all the store's functions." Frost Woman reported.

"Very good, Frost Woman." Anna smiled. "Wait for my order to lock up the store and turn on the air conditioner to make it as cold as possible." She whispered.

"Yes, Anna. It will be done." Frost Woman bowed. Anna looked up from her PET and saw Weiss heading towards her. She feigned a smile.

Weiss looked at where the call came from and saw Anna, recognizing her as one of her father's friends. "Ms. Frostbourne. How are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"I'm doing fine, Weiss." Anna replied. "What are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm going to Beacon this semester." Weiss answered.

Anna was a little surprised at hearing this from Weiss. "Really? I would've thought you would be going to Atlas Academy like your sister." She said.

"Well, you see..." At that moment, Ruby appeared again.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Ruby said.

"Is this your friend, Weiss? I expected better taste from a Schnee." Anna mocked.

Weiss got angry at that. "How dare you say who I can and can't be friends with! If I want to be friends with her, then I will!" She snapped. She then grabbed Ruby's arm and left Anna standing there.

"Frost Woman. Do it now." Anna said calmly.

"It'll take a couple minutes to get it done." Frost Woman said.

At the other side of the store, Yang was in the book section. "Where is that book." Yang said, getting a little irritated.

"I'm not sure, Yang, but that book: Advance Battle Chip Programming Guide should be around here somewhere." Dragon Woman assured.

"Maybe I should ask someone." Yang said. She then saw a cat faunus looking at a couple books.

"Which book did you get, Neko Woman?" The cat faunus asked.

"Well, they both seem good to me." Neko Woman said. She was an orange anthropomorphic cat wearing a Shinobi Shozoku outfit. "I mean, this one is about alien machines that crash land on our planet. This other one is about four characters that pilot giant beast machines in a tournament."

Yang came up behind up them. "Excuse me, but can you help me find the Advance Battle Chip Programming Guide?" She asked.

"Oh, sure. It's right over there." The cat faunus answered, pointing to a specific isle.

"Thanks." Yang smiled. "My name is Yang. What's yours?"

"I'm Blake." She answered. All of a sudden, a loud slam was heard. The door had been sealed shut, and the room was getting significantly colder.

"Attention, everyone in this store. You are all prisoners of WorldIII." Anna announced, but a program on her PET disguised her voice so that no one would know that it was her.

After that, Yang started to look for something. "Um, Yang? What're you looking for?" Blake asked.

"I'm looking for a port to jack into." Yang said.

"So, let me get this straight. You want a port so you can send your Netnavi in to stop WorldIII?" Blake asked.

Yang looked at Blake like the answer was obvious. "Yeah. Why? Are you gonna try to stop me?" She asked.

"I'm not going to stop you. I'm going to help you because it's the right thing to do." Blake answered. "Any Cyber Huntress would do it. Even one in-training. Now, our best chance to find a port would be in the electronics section." That is where they started running towards.

"So, Blake. Are you a student at Beacon?" Yang asked while running.

"Not yet, but I will be this semester." Blake replied. "I just moved from Menagerie to attend Beacon."

"Cool! The Faunus Kingdom ruled by King Ghira and Queen Kali." Yang said, surprising Blake.

"You actually know about that?" Blake was wide-eyed for a minute.

"Yeah. My mom is a Cyber Huntress. She's been there a couple of times and met the royal family. She was big on teaching my sister and I that faunus are equal to humans." Yang smiled.

Blake smiled just as they arrived at the electronics section. "Yang, over here. We can use these computers to jack in."

"Alright. Dragon Woman! Jack in!" Yang shouted.

"You, too, Neko Woman! Jack in!" Blake repeated.

A minute later, both Netnavis arrived in cyber space. "Alright, Yang. I'm in and ready to kick WorldIII backside." Dragon Woman grinned.

"Wait a minute, Dragon Woman. We have to wait for Blake's Netnavi to arrive." Yang said. At that moment, Blake's Netnavi arrived.

Neko Woman looked around and saw Dragon Woman. "Hello, I'm Neko Woman. You must be Yang's Netnavi: Dragon Woman, yes?" She said, just to be sure.

"That's me." Dragon Woman kept her grin. "You must be Blake's Netnavi." Neko Woman nodded.

"It's going to take a bit of walking to get to the store's website." Neko Woman said.

"Or I could just fly us there. It would be faster then walking." Dragon Woman said, offering a second option.

"I guess that would be faster." Neko Woman agreed.

A little later, faster thanks to flying, they arrived at the store's website. They were shocked at what they saw: Beowolf Viruses roaming around the website. They told Yang and Blake what they saw. When the two were told and saw the website they had angry looks on their faces.

"How dare WorldIII have Grimm Viruses attack an innocent store like this." Yang and Blake said in unison.

"Neko Woman. We're going to have to clear out the Grimm Viruses if this site is to be safe again." Blake said with determination.

"Dragon Woman. I completely agree with Blake." Yang said.

At that moment, several Beowolves charged at the two Netnavis. The battle had begun! The Beowolves swiped their claws at the two, which they dodged their attacks. "Ok, Neko Woman. Kunai! Battle Chip! Download!" Blake shouted, inserting the Battle Chip into her PET. A handful of kunai appeared in Neko Woman's hands, which she threw at and hit several Beowolves.

"Ok. Shotgun! Battle Chip! Download!" Yang shouted. Dragon Woman's left arm changed to a shotgun, which she started firing at some Beowolves, deleting them. Suddenly, a couple Beowolves went to bite Neko Woman, but Dragon Woman jumped in the way. Now, Dragon Woman had a Beowolf on her arm. "Fire Sword! Battle Chip! Download!" Yang announced. Dragon Woman's right arm turned into the fire sword which she used to not only slash the Beowolf on her arm, but also the others that charged at Neko Woman.

Another Beowolf charged at the two, but this time, Neko Woman jumped in front of Dragon Woman. "Yo-yo! Battle Chip! Download!" Blake said. Neko Woman's arm changed to a yo-yo which she swung at the charging Beowolf. It hit the Beowolf, and deleting it.

"Why did you take that hit for me?" Neko Woman asked.

"Well you're my partner, and partners look out for each other." Dragon Woman responded.

"Thank you, Dragon Woman." Neko Woman smiled slightly.

"You're welcome." Dragon Woman smiled back.

"Alright. Let's keep going." Neko Woman said.

"I wonder what Fairytale Woman was up to." Dragon Woman muttered quietly, but saw Neko Woman getting farther away. "Hey! Neko Woman! Wait for me!" She shouted.

* * *

_***Ruby & Weiss. A few minutes before WorldIII's announcement***_

* * *

_Weiss was dragging the poor redhead by the hand. "Excuse me, but can you please let go of my arm now?" Ruby asked nicely._

_That made Weiss realize she was still dragging the girl around, and let go of Ruby's hand. She turned around to look at the redhead. She then saw it was the girl who bumped into her earlier. "Oh! It's you. I owe you an apology." Weiss started. "I apologize for how rude I was to you when we bumped into each other and for dragging you around." She finished._

_"I accept the latter, but the former was as much my fault as it was yours." Ruby said. "I was talking to my Netnavi and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

_"What were you talking about with your Netnavi?" Weiss asked. "I hope I'm not being too forward." _

_"Oh, not at all. You see, my sister Yang worries about me since I have a hard time talking with new people. I freeze up when I do." Ruby explained._

_"Well, you don't seem to have that problem talking to me." Weiss pointed out._

_Ruby realized that Weiss was right. "Wow! You're right. I haven't had that problem with you. Thank you." She smiled. "You know, I never asked for your name. I'm Ruby. What's yours?"_

_"My name is Weiss." She answered._

_"Hey, Weiss. Who was that woman you were with earlier?" Ruby asked._

_"That woman is a friend of my father, but stay away from her." Weiss said sternly._

_"Why?" Ruby asked._

_"Like my father, she only sees people as pawns." Weiss slightly growled._

_"Attention, everyone in this store. You are all prisoners of WorldIII." Anna announced, but a program on her PET disguised her voice so that no one would know that it was her._

_"Ruby! Where are you going?" Weiss asked._

_"I'm going to the electronics section to find computers to jack into." Ruby replied._

_"Wouldn't it be easier if we head to the battle chip section?" Weiss asked. "There are ports there and we're closer to it."_

_"Thanks, Weiss." Ruby said, but Weiss stopped her._

_"Where do you think you're heading?" Weiss asked sternly._

_"Um, going to the battle chip section to stop WorldIII." Ruby said slowly._

_"Not without me." Weiss said just as sternly._

_"But Weiss, this could be dangerous." Ruby tried to reason, but Weiss wasn't having it._

_"As a Cyber Huntress in training, I cannot allow WorldIII to put innocent people in danger." Determination was flowing off Weiss. "Besides, what would your sister think if any harm came to you?"_

_"Ok, Weiss. Let's go." Ruby sighed. They made it to the battle chip section and found ports to use. "Fairytale Woman! Jack in!"_

_"Snow Woman! Jack in!" Weiss said._

_A short time later, Fairytale Woman and Snow Woman were in cyber space. They saw that they were in a small arena. They looked at each other and introduced themselves. "I'm Fairytale Woman. Ruby's Netnavi." She bowed._

_"I'm Weiss's Netnavi: Snow Woman." Weiss's Netnavi bowed back. The two saw multiple Beowolves, but only two of them attacked for now. _

_"Snow Woman! Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Download!" Weiss inserted the chip. Snow Woman's left arm turned into the wide sword and she slashed the Beowolf charging at her. She then made her way to other Beowolves._

_"Let's help her out, Fairytale Woman! Vulcan Gun! Battle Chip! Download!" Ruby screamed. Fairytale Woman's right arm morphed into the Vulcan Gun, firing several rounds at a dozen Beowolves, deleting remaining Beowolves attempted to slash at them, but they easily jumped out of the way._

_"Icewave! Battle Chip! Download!" Weiss smirked. Snow Woman suddenly unleashed a wave of ice that froze three Beowolves._

_"Minibomb! Battle Chip! Download!" Ruby followed up. The minibomb appeared in Fairytale Woman's hand. Throwing the minibomb, she managed to hit and delete the remaining Beowolves._

_"Come on! We have to hurry! If the store gets any colder, people will die!" Snow Woman exclaimed. However, as they ran out of the arena, they bump into something. When they look up, they see Dragon Woman and Neko Woman standing there. _

_Dragon Woman turned around. Seeing Fairytale Woman, she picked her up, bringing her into a hug. "Sis!" She exclaimed happily. "You're okay!"_

_"So, you know these two Netnavis?" Snow Woman asked._

_"Well, Dragon Woman here is Ruby's older sister Yang's Netnavi." Fairytale Woman explained. "I'm not sure who the other one is."_

_"This is Blake's Netnavi: Neko Woman." Dragon Woman introduced. "Neko Woman, the Netnavi with the hood is Fairytale Woman, the Netnavi of Yang's younger sister: Ruby. Fairytale Woman and I see each other as sisters as well. Hey, sis. Who's the princess with you?"_

_"This is Weiss's Netnavi: Snow Woman." Fairytale Woman introduced._

_"I'm not a princess." Snow Woman groaned._

_"Let's please get back on track. The main controls are just past this area." Neko Woman pointed out._

* * *

_***Present time***_

* * *

The four Netnavis were now together as they ran towards the main controls. As they neared the main store controls, they heard a voice near them. "Well, will you look at this: Four bugs who think they can get in the way of WorldIII's business. How cute." Frost Woman mocked. This new Netnavi blocked their path to the main controls.

"You must be WorldIII's Netnavi." Fairytale Woman accused.

Hearing that made Dragon Woman pound her fist. "Then you can go out with a Yang or with a whimper." She punned.

"Who are you?" Neko Wmoan asked.

"Why are you holding these people?" Snow Woman added.

"To answer your questions: First, yes, I am an agent of WorldIII. Second: Was that supposed to be a pun, because if it was, it wasn't funny in the slightest. Third: All you need to know is that WorldIII will do anything to achieve our goals. My name is Frost Woman, but you four won't be telling anyone that." Frost Woman growled. She brought out her Frost Whip and attacked Neko Woman with it first.

"Neko Woman! Antidmg! Battle Chip! Download!" Blake shouted. The other three Netnavis were in shock to see Neko Woman frozen in a block of ice in seconds.

Frost Woman began chuckling, but suddenly, she was attacked by razor sharp claws. They all saw that Neko Woman was safe from harm. "Neko Woman!" Dragon Woman screamed, bringing her into a hug, along with Snow Woman and Fairytale Woman.

"How did you escape my Frost Whip?!" Frost Woman screamed in anger.

Neko Woman smirked. "Blake downloaded an Antidmg Battle Chip just in the nick of time. Thus, a plushy version of me took the damage instead."

"Weiss. Snow Woman. Frost Woman is an Ice Elemental Netnavi, which means she won get frozen. If we can grab the whip and keep it from her, we'll be able to attack her." Ruby pointed out.

"Did you hear that, Snow Woman?" Weiss whispered

"Loud and clear, Weiss." Snow Woman whispered back.

"This time, none of you will escape my Frost Whip." Frost Woman growled as she readied her weapon. She aimed her weapon at Dragon Woman this time, but Snow Woman got in the way, blocking the hit for the anthropomorphic dragon. "It doesn't matter to me who gets turned into ice sculptures first." She said calmly.

"I believe that I won't be becoming an ice sculpture tonight." Snow Woman smirked.

"How? You should be frozen in a block of ice right now." Frost Woman was surprised.

"It's quite simple, really. I'm an Ice Elemental Netnavi as well." Snow Woman smiled.

Frost Woman realized what that meant. "That means my attack will hurt you, but not freeze you. as easily. Ah, well. I'll just target the other three Netnavis first, then deal with you." She pulled her whip to attack again, but it didn't really budge. She then saw Snow Woman holding the other end of her weapon. "Let go of my whip."

"Uh, how about no." Snow Woman smirked again. "Everyone! Hurry up and attack her! I don't know how long I can hold this up!"

The other three nodded. Fairytale Woman made the first attack. "Fairy Scythe!" She exclaimed as she ran to the WorldIII Netnavi and slashed her, causing some damage.

Neko Woman followed up the first attack. "Neko Claws!" She screamed, once again slashing at the evil Netnavi, causing more damage.

"Dragon Fire!" Dragon Woman screamed, unleashing a wave of fire that made Pyro Man's attack look like a flickering candle going out.

"See? My friends heated you up, now I can cool you down." Snow Woman grinned."Snow Whirlwind!" She started spinning around, creating a snow cyclone that hit Frost Woman.

"That's it!" Frost Woman screamed. "My next whip will finish you all off!" She reached for her weapon, only to feel that it wasn't attached to her anymore. "Where's my whip?!"

Snow Woman held up her whip. "Looking for something?She then looked at Dragon Woman. "Hey, brute. Take care of this thing."

"My pleasure, princess." Dragon Woman grinned back. "Dragon Fire!" With that, the Frost Whip was deleted.

"Surrender, and we will wake you into the proper authorities." Fairytale Woman said.

"You don't stand a chance against all four of us without your weapon." Neko Woman added.

However, Frost Woman started laughing. "Oh, children. Playtime is definitely over." She took off her fur coat that she was wearing. Then, her right arm morphed into a sword. "That fur coat I wear is basically a weight to slow myself down." She then ran forward at the four at highly increased speed.

"Barrier! Battle Chip! Download!" Ruby screamed. Fairytale Woman was protected from the enemy's increased speed and attacks.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were in shock. "We didn't even see her move!" Yang exclaimed.

"You should've figured out how I'm moving so fast right now." Frost Woman mocked.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm afraid Ruby doesn't have any battle chips that will do major damage in this situation." Fairytale Woman groaned.

"Sorry. Blake says the same thing." Neko Woman put her head down.

"Same goes for Yang as well." Dragon Woman said, getting frustrated.

They all look to Snow Woman for the answer. "I'm sorry, but Weiss doesn't have any super useful battle chips for this situation either." Snow Woman apologized. "If only she had an electric type battle chip. That would no doubt do some serious damage."

Hearing that made Ruby remember why she went looking for Weiss in the first place. "Weiss! When we bumped into each other, you took a blank chip and left this chip behind!" The redhead exclaimed taking out the Thunder Battle Chip.

"Ruby! This chip is exactly what we need to win right now!" Weiss cheered.

Suddenly, the barrier broke. "Now, it's time for a ll of your deletions." Frost Woman smiled sadistically.

"I don't think so." Snow Woman said.

"Thunder! Battle Chip! Download!" Weiss screamed. An electrical ball formed in Snow Woman's hands which she launched at the WorldIII Netnavi, actually hitting her.

Frost Woman screamed in pain. " You little brats!" She screamed in pure anger. "I'm going to end you!"

"Wait, Frost Woman!" Anna exclaimed, still with the disguised voice.

"But I can still take them!" Frost Woman screamed back.

"You've taken too much damage for now. Retreat before something far worse shows up." Anna ordered.

"You four! This isn't over! I will have revenge!" Frost Woman screamed as she logged out.

_**"Frost Woman logging out!" **_The voice said.

* * *

The four Netnavis turned off the security lock-down and brought the room back to normal temperature. "That was awesome!" Dragon Woman exclaimed happily.

"You said it, Dragon Woman!" Yang grinned.

"Why don't we exchange email addresses with one another." Neko Woman suggested.

"That's a great idea, Neko Woman." Fairytale Woman said happily.

As the four Netnavis did what they were doing, along with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang talking with one another, No one saw a mysterious White Rose Netnavi standing, watching them from a distance. "Looks like they didn't need our help after ala, Summer." The Netnavi said.

The human also watching them looked basically like an older Ruby, but wearing a white hood smiled. "My sun dragon and rose bud are growing up so fast, Rose Woman." Summer said, actually tearing up a little.

"That they are, Summer. That they are." Rose Woman agreed.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. We hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior. In this chapter, we meet Weiss, Snow Woman, Blake, and Neko Woman. We also meet Anna Frostbourne and her Netnavi Frost Woman. Team RWBY meets for the first time before they officially become team RWBY.**

**Now, the opportunity for OCs and story ideas will be open. If anyone has any OCs, story ideas, etc, please let us know in the comments/reviews or personally PM us, or better yet, if you have written OCs or chapter parts, send them to us via DocX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, fellow Net-Ops. This is Centurion Maximo and welcome back to Rwby: NT Warrior. Mobian and I are happy that this story is getting positive reception and reviews containing ideas for the adventure. There's not much to say about the last chapter besides team RWBY working together even before they officially become team RWBY.**

**Mobian, the creator of this story is really happy that this story is gaining positive attention. Please keep it up.**

**Now, please enjoy more Rwby: NT Warrior!**

* * *

Summer was walking by Yang's room at 6:00 am just as Yang's alarm clock started going off. She opened her older daughter's door to see if the blonde was awake,but instead saw Yang sleeping through her alarm clock yet again. Sighing in annoyance, Summer walked over to her daughter's bed. "Yang. It's time to get up." She said softly. Yang's response was to cover her head with her pillow. "Well, I guess you don't want my chocolate chip pancakes." She said. That made Yang jolt straight up. Her Mom was known for many things such as being the best cyber huntress but to her and Ruby, she was Supermom. The only thing better than Summer's chocolate chip pancakes were her cookies.

"Ok, Mom. I'm up and I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Yang said groggily.

With that, Summer left Yang's room to check on Ruby, hoping that she hadn't fallen asleep at her desk again. Summer realized that Ruby got her bad habit of always tinkering with battle chips. When she opened Ruby's door, she sighed in relief when she saw that her younger daughter was asleep in her bed and not her desk, but Ruby wasn't the only one in her bed. The family's black, gray, and white Corgi was also there. "Zwei. Time to wake up Ruby." Summer whispered.

Zwei moved from his spot at Ruby's feet, moving to her face and starting to lick it, causing Ruby to start giggling. "Zwei, please stop. That tickles." She giggled. After a few more seconds, Zwei left her room to go to his breakfast.

"Ruby, It's time to get up. You don't want to be late on your first day." Summer said.

"Ok, Mom. I'll be ready in a few seconds." Ruby replied.

Summer was making pancakes when Ruby and Yang walked into the kitchen and sat down. "So, are you girls ready for your first day?" Rose Woman asked from Summer's PET.

"Yes. Ruby got all of her supplies last night." Fairytale Woman said.

"Same with Yang." Dragon Woman added.

Just then, Summer placed a large stack of pancakes in front of the two girls. "Now, eat up, you two. You don't want to be late on your first day of school." She reminded.

"Ok, Mom." Ruby and Yang said. After breakfast, the two hopped onto Yang's motorcycle: Bumblebee, and drove off to their first day at Beacon.

* * *

A half-hour later, Ruby and Yang parked in a spot in Beacon's parking lot. "Wow! Yang, I can't believe we're actually here at Beacon!" Ruby exclaimed in awe.

"I know what you mean, Ruby. This is a big step in our goal of becoming cyber huntresses." Yang smiled. They both start to walk towards the campus when suddenly a huge crowd of students appeared, separating Ruby and Yang from each other. "RUBY!" She screamed watching her younger sister get carried away with the crowd.

When Yang started to chase after them, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Turning around, she saw Blake walking toward her. "What's wrong, Yang?" She asked.

"Ruby and Fairytale Woman just got carried off by a crowd of people." Dragon Woman explained.

"That's terrible." Blake said, sympathy in her voice.

"Why are they here, though? Aren't they a little young to be students here at Beacon?" Neko Woman asked, curious at why Ruby and Fairytale Woman were at Beacon.

"They got in early be impressing Ozpin by stopping a bank robbery being committed by Roman Torchwick." Yang said.

"Wow!" Blake exclaimed.

"I can see why Ruby and Fairytale Woman would be accepted. It's not easy impressing Headmaster Ozpin. Out of the four academies, Beacon is the hardest to get into." Neko Woman explained.

"I read that Headmaster Ozpin believes in quality over quantity, training the best Cyber Hunters and Cyber Huntresses in all of Remnant!" Blake said, actually sounding like a poet.

"Whoa! I didn't know that." Yang managed to say after Blake finished, but then she instantly remembered that she has to find her sister. "I got to find Ruby!"

"Yang, I will help you look for Ruby, but she's safe. She's at Beacon which is one of the safest places for her to be in." Blake assured.

"That doesn't matter! I have to find her!" Yang screamed.

Blake could sense the sheer panic in Yang's voice. "Yang. Why are you so worried?" She asked.

Yang couldn't find it in herself to answer Blake's question, so Dragon Woman took over for this part. "You see, when Yang was 8, she and Ruby were playing at the park. When Yang took her eyes off Ruby for a second, Ruby fell from the monkey bars and broke her arm. Since that day, Yang has promised to always protect her." She explained.

"You can't protect Ruby all of the time, Yang." Neko Woman added.

"I know that. That doesn't make it easier for me." Yang said.

"I can tell Ruby looks up to you. You and your parents have done a great job in raising Ruby." Blake smiled warmly.

Suddenly, they heard crying. Looking around, they spotted a girl with short orange hair, and turquoise eyes wearing a white shirt with a heart-shaped window near the top and a pink skirt. "That's so sweet." The girl sniffled.

_"How long has she been there?" _Yang and Blake thought.

Before they could ask their questions, they heard someone calling for the girl. "Nora!" A male voice shouted. The two then saw a young man with magenta eyes, black hair with a single pink strand wearing a green robe of sorts. "I must apologize for my friend. Sometimes, she forgets about other people's personal space." The young man said.

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" Blake politely asked.

"My name is Lie Ren." He said, introducing himself. "This is my friend, Nora Valkyrie."

"So Nora. Why were you listening to our conversation?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you looked sad, and I wondered if there was anything I could do to help." Nora answered.

"Thank you, but I need to go find my sister." Yang said.

"I believe your best chance to find your sister would be the amphitheater where all new students are supposed to meet for initiation." Ren said.

"He's right, Yang." Blake agreed.

"Ren's usually right with these kinds of things." Nora smiled.

Yang relented and sighed. "Ok. Ruby, I hope you're okay." She said quietly.

* * *

Ruby was dragged further onto the Beacon campus. "Great." She groaned. "What am I gonna do, Fairytale Woman?"

"Just stay calm, Ruby. We just have to find the amphitheater where all the new students have to meet to hear Headmaster Ozpin's speech." Fairytale Woman said.

At that moment, someone came up behind her. "Excuse me, but can you help me find the amphitheater?" The person behind her asked. Ruby turned around to see a boy with blond hair, azure blue eyes wearing a Pumpkin Pete hoodie and blue jeans. Ruby didn't respond as she was frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Miss? Are you okay?" A voice asked from the boys bag. "Jaune? What's going on?"

Jaune pulled his PET out of his bag. "I'm not sure, Squire Man." He answered. Squire Man wore white and yellow chainmail armor as well as carrying a white and yellow shield on his arm. A sword was on his back. "I just asked for her help and this happened."

"It looks like she's frozen." Squire Man observed. They thought about how to fix this until a new voice came in.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?" Weiss asked walking over to Ruby and Jaune. She noticed there was no response to her question.

"Weiss. I think this is what Ruby meant by freezing up when she meets new people the first time we met." Snow Woman said.

"Weiss! Thank god you're here!" Fairytale Woman exclaimed happily.

"Is there something I can do?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe if you talk to her, it might snap her out of it." Fairytale Woman said.

Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's right shoulder. "Ruby. It's me, Weiss. Can you hear me? I need you to snap out of it." She said.

At that moment, Ruby snapped out of her frozen state. "Weiss? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, it is me, Ruby." Weiss smiled.

Ruby immediately hugged Weiss. "Thank you! No one besides my family have been able to snap me out of that state." Ruby smiled.

"You're welcome, Ruby, but I have a question." Weiss said.

"Sure." Ruby said.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked, curious.

"I was invited to attend Beacon." Ruby answered, handing Weiss her acceptance letter.

Looking over Ruby's letter and her own, there wasn't a single difference between them. "Ruby, that's amazing. It'll be nice to have friends here." Weiss smiled.

"Yang's going to be here, too. Also, she told me that Blake is going to be here as well." Ruby revealed.

"It's nice to know we'll have friends here." Snow Woman smiled.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but are you two freshmen like me?" Jaune asked.

"Who are you?" Ruby and Weiss asked.

"My name is Jaune." He responded. "What're your names?"

"I'm Ruby. This is my Netnavi, Fairytale Woman." Ruby said.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." Fairytale Woman smiled.

"I'm Weiss, and this is my Netnavi, Snow Woman." Weiss introduced, which Snow Woman bowed in greeting.

"This is my partner, Squire Man." Jaune introduced.

"It's nice to meet all of you ladies." Squire Man said respectively while smiling. "So, do any of you ladies know where the amphitheater is?"

"It should be right over there." Weiss said before realizing nothing was where she was pointing. "I actually got myself turned around until I saw Ruby." She admitted. Ruby was about to apologize when Weiss put a finger to her lips. "I'm not mad at you. I'm happy to know some friends while I'm here."

"Thank you. So, why don't we ask for directions?' Ruby suggested. At that moment, two older girls walked by. "Excuse me, but can either of you tell us where the amphitheater is?"

"Sure. Go straight then left pass that building, then you should be there." The girl in the Beacon uniform wearing sunglasses and a brown beret instructed.

"Thanks." All three of them said and went on their way.

"Hey, Coco. Does that girl look familiar to you?" The bunny faunus standing next to Coco asked.

"I do, Velvet. That's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Battle Chip Company." Coco said.

"Not her, the girl int he red hood.I feel like I've seen her around school before." Velvet pondered.

"I think I would remember a girl in a red hood, especially one made out of high-quality material. If you want, Velvet, we could watch the initiation." Coco suggested. "That way, you could find out who she is."

"Sure. We don't have classes today because of the initiation." Velvet said.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune arrived at the amphitheater. When they entered, the trio were in utter awe at the sheer size of the room. "Wait. This can't be right." Jaune said.

"What do you mean, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Well, look around. There should be more students here." Jaune pointed out.

Ruby looked around and indeed saw that only two rows were full of students while the third row only had four seats available. "That makes sense to me." Weiss said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean, Weiss?" Ruby and Jaune asked.

"From my research, Beacon is very hard to get into. Headmaster Ozpin doesn't accept lien from any wealthy family at all. You have to earn your spot in this school." Weiss explained.

"Wow. That's so cool!" Ruby beamed.

"Yeah. Really. Jaune said nervously.

"Weiss, look! There's Yang and Blake in the third row." Ruby said.

Weiss looked to where Ruby was looking and saw the two. Yes, I believe you're right. Let's go meet them." She said.

Ruby looked Jaune's direction with a smile. "Come on, Jaune! I want you to meet my big sister and my other best friend Blake."

"Sure, Ruby." Jaune smiled.

Weiss was walking with the two, but her mind was kind of in overdrive over what Ruby had just said. _"She just called me one of her best friends. I don't think she knows who I am, but that means she doesn't expect anything from me. I hereby promise to be the best friend you've ever had, Ruby!" _Weiss declared in her head as she heard someone call Ruby. Looking up, she saw Yang giving her sister a bear hug.

"Ruby! Are you okay? I was so worried about you when we got separated by that crowd!" Yang exclaimed.

"Y-Yang... I n-need to b-breath..." Ruby gasped. With that, Yang let go. After a minute of acquiring some lovely air, Ruby answered Yang's question. "Yes, Yang. I'm fine. Weiss found me and made our way here. Not only that, but I think I've made a new friend. His name is..." Ruby didn't finish as she was interrupted when she heard a yelp of slight pain. The trio turned to see Jaune tangled up with a redhead girl.

"Oh, my, goodness! I'm so sorry!" The redhead girl apologized.

"That's ok." Jaune responded. The two of them untangled themselves and got up from the floor. Jaune managed to get a good look at the girl who accidentally knocked him over. She had bright red hair tied into a ponytail, emerald green eyes, wearing a brown overbust corset and a black a-line mini-skirt. "My name is Jaune. What's yours?"

"I'm Pyrrha. I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Hey, you didn't do it on purpose, so it's fine." Jaune reassured.

Pyrrha smiled at what he said. "Thank you."

"Attention, everyone! Take your seats, please!" Ozpin announced loudly. Once everyone was seated, he began his speech. "Hello, students. I'm sure many of you know who I am, but for those who don't, I'm Headmaster Ozpin. Beacon only accepts up to forty new students every new scholastic year, but do not believe the hard part is over. It's only the beginning. We will not only push you to be the best Cyber Hunters and Cyber Huntresses, but also the best versions of yourselves. We may mainly focus on your training, fighting Grimm Viruses, but your other educations will never be overlooked. We want you all to be the best balanced. Now, today, you will be going through Beacon Initiation. You will learn about what you all will be doing when you jack in, but before you do, please let me tell you what this amphitheater is used for. First of all, we use this for school plays as well as you all being trained by my right hand, Glynda Goodwitch in the art of net battling. There are jack in ports in the arms of your chairs that can only be used during initiation. The reason for this is we don't want anyone interfering with anyone else in the net battles. Now, when you jack in, your Netnavis will be transferred to a certain site that we use for this test. Now, let us begin." Ozpin finished.

"JACK IN!" Multiple voices shouted.

Glynda, who was standing next to Ozpin the entire time took this time to finally speak. "I believe you forgot to mention second through fourth years can watch the feed as long as they're in the amphitheater."

"That's something they don't have to worry about." Ozpin smiled slightly.

* * *

On the upper floors of the amphitheater, several older students were there with their PETs, ready to jack in to watch the video feed. "Wow. Hey, Velvet. That's the same speech he gave last year." Coco said.

"I know, Coco. It's the exact same, but the hard part will be going through the Emerald Forest. So, we should probably jack in and watch the video feed, right." Velvet said.

"You're right. We should jack in before they get too far into the Emerald Forest." Coco said.

"WAIT!" The duo heard two voices shout from their PETs. Looking at their PETs, Coco and Velvet saw their Netnavis had things to say.

'What's up, Fashion Woman?" Coco asked, looking at her Netnavi. Fashion Woman was wearing a black leather jacket, deep blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Well, I got the information you wanted from our friend at the Vale Fashion website, but I think it's best I started with what Photo Woman got." Fashion Woman said.

"Alright." Velvet acknowledged. "Photo Woman." Photo Woman was mechanical looking with a camera lens on her left arm and a camera flash on her right arm.

"Velvet and I went through previous school photos and found this picture." Photo Woman said. What they saw was a picture of four people, but one of them stood out. The person that stood out was a woman in a white hood.

"That's her!" Velvet exclaimed.

"Sorry, Velvet, but this is a picture of Team STRQ and the woman is Summer Rose, but before you get disappointed, I will pass back to Fashion Woman." Photo Woman said.

"Well, I admit it took a bit of time to find information on anyone who had a red hood made from high quality material which had me ending up in the website of the shop you really like, Coco. So, I talked to some Netnavis that work there who told me that Summer Rose and her Netnavi Rose Woman came back in two years ago because she wanted something special made." Fashion Woman explained.

"What did Summer Rose have made?" Coco asked as she was getting more curious.

"She asked for a new red hood for her daughter, Ruby Rose as a very special gift for when she got into Signal." Fashion Woman finished.

"Wait a minute. She should still be at Signal, but if she's here at Beacon, that means she got pushed up two years early." Coco and Velvet whispered together. Their Netnavis nodded in complete agreement.

"Not only that, she's here with her older sister, Yang." Photo Woman added.

"Ok, Velvet. This is what we're gonna do. You stay with Ruby's video feed and record it. I'll do the same thing with her sister. We're not missing out studying two people who were probably trained by Team STRQ themselves." Coco quietly declared.

"Right, Coco. I'll get on it." Velvet smiled.

* * *

In a moment, many first-year Netnavis arrived at the start of the Emerald Forest. "Greetings. It seems everyone made it to the Emerald Forest alright. While you're all here, you will call me Headmaster Mage. I'm the Netnavi of Headmaster Ozpin." He introduced.

"You will call me Deputy Headmistress or Professor Sorceress. I'm Professor Goodwitch's Netnavi. We will be in charge of Net Battles and discipline problems. Do I make myself clear." She said in her stern voice. The Netnavis bowed their heads in acknowledgement. She took that as the sign to continue. "The Emerald Forest was once an actual video game level that made it to beta testing until Grimm Viruses infected it. Thus, it was abandoned by its creators. Now, we use it for a testing ground. You may speak again, Headmaster Mage."

"Thank you, Professor Sorceress. Now, somewhere in the forest is a temple. Within the temple is a relic you all will need to collect. You're probably wondering if you'll be doing this alone. You will have a partner, but your partner will be the very first Netnavi you lay eyes on when you land." Mage said.

"Sire. What do you mean by land?" Squire Man asked nervously.

"Now, Grimm Viruses are not the only danger. There are hidden booby traps in the forest as well." Mage then sported a grin. "Now, have fun with your landing strategy." Suddenly, the ground under the Netnavi's feet sprang up, throwing them into the air at high speed.

* * *

**Ruby & Fairytale Woman**

* * *

"So, Ruby. How do we wanna do this landing?" Asked Fairytale Woman who at the moment was flying in mid-air.

"Well, I could use a Barrier Battle Chip, but I don't wanna waste battle chips we could use for a more dangerous situation. So, I think the best option right now is to use your scythe to cling to a tree." Ruby explained.

"Understood, Ruby." Fairytale Woman smirked. At that moment, a tree was coming into view fast. "Fairy Scythe!" Seconds after calling out her weapon, she hook onto a tree. Then using her momentum from the fall, she spun herself around the tree and getting herself onto the ground safely.

"Now, I think the best chance to find a partner is to start heading straight for the temple." Ruby said.

"I think you're right, Ruby." Fairytale Woman agreed.

"I just hope we get someone we're able to work with." Ruby thought out loud.

"I'm sure we'll get a partner we'll work great with, Rubes." Fairytale Woman assured. While she was walking, Fairytale Woman heard some noises that sounded like someone was fighting. "Ruby. We should check this out."

"You're right. We should make sure no one's hurt." Ruby said. When Fairytale Woman got close enough, she saw Snow Woman surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. "Fairytale Woman!"

"Say no more, Ruby! I'm on it!" Fairytale Woman replied heading towards the pack.

"Long Sword! Battle Chip! Download!" Ruby called out. Fairytale Woman's right hand morphed into the Long Sword as she charged in to help her friend.

"I don't think we'll be able to handle this many Beowolves by ourselves." Weiss slightly grimaced.

"At least we've tried to thin them down so we can escape." Snow Woman pointed out.

"Snow Woman. Keep at a distance for this next one." Weiss instructed. "M Cannon! Battle Chip! Download!"

With the M Cannon, Snow Woman opened fire at the Grimm Virus pack, but she didn't notice a Beowolf sneaking up behind her. "Look out!" Snow Woman heard a voice shout loudly. When she turned around, she saw Fairytale Woman with a Long Sword along with the Beowolf behind her cut down. Snow Woman sighed in relief in seeing a friendly face.

"Good to see you again, Fairytale Woman, but right now, let's take care of them." Snow Woman said sternly.

"Right. Ruby, I think we take the ones getting too close for comfort. Snow Woman, while you take on the far Beowolves, I'll make sure the ones that got through your cannon fire are taken care of." Fairytale Woman explained.

"A sound plan." Snow Woman agreed.

Soon, the Beowolves charged at them. Snow Woman fired on them with her M Cannon. Those that got through the M Cannon fire were met by Fairytale Woman They tried to bite her, but she dodged their attacks. Using her Long Sword, Fairytale Woman reached and slashed at one that got to close to them. "Hey, Snow Woman. I feel like we've done this before." Fairytale Woman grinned.

"Yes, Fairytale Woman. This is like how we first met, surrounded by Beowolves." Snow Woman grinned back.

"Well, at least no crazy Netnavi's trying to kill us this time." Fairytale Woman pointed out.

"That's true. Now, let's finish this." Snow Woman kept her grin.

"Weiss. You have a new battle chip?" Ruby asked.

"I've got just the thing." Weiss grinned. "Tornado! Battle Chip! Download!" At this point, a strong wind started blowing, creating a tornado in seconds that sucked up the remaining Beowolves.

"Alright, Fairytale Woman. Out turn." Ruby smiled. "Totem! Battle Chip! Download!" In front of Fairytale Woman appeared a small totem which the top mouth opened and unleashed fire from it. The fire hit the tornado, making it catch on fire which in turn deleted the remaining Beowolves.

"Well, Fairytale Woman. Looks like we're partners." Snow Woman said.

"I'm just glad I'm partners with someone I can trust." Fairytale Woman replied. However, unknown to both of them, their fight with the Beowolves had awakened a stronger Grimm Virus from its slumber.

* * *

**Jaune & Squire Man**

* * *

"Alright. What's the game plan here? We used a Barrier Battle Chip to protect you, but you've seemed to stop in mid-air." Jaune said. When he looked up, they saw a female Netnavi standing on a piece of metal. This Netnavi was wearing a red chest plate with a gold trim. On her shoulder was a golden pauldron, the arms had vambraces. She also wore a gold codepiece, red kneepads, thighs, shin guards, and gold body stocking.

"Hello there." She said.

"Hello there, miss. I'm Squire Man." He introduced. "What's your name?"

"I'm Magnet Woman and my human Net Op is Pyrrha Nikos." She said. "Who's your partner?"

"Wait. You mean your partner is the girl who bumped into Jaune earlier?" Squire Man asked.

"Oh, so you're Jaune's Netnavi, then." Magnet Woman assumed correctly. "This also means we're partners since we made eye contact."

"Yes, it does." Squire Man said. "I also see a temple over there to the left of us." What they saw was a stone structure with much moss covering it and the statue of a scorpion at the front entrance.

"Do you think this is it, Jaune?" Squire Man asked.

"This may be it, Squire Man." Jaune answered.

"What do you think, Pyrrha?" Magnet Woman asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, Magnet Woman. If this was happening in the real world, we would be able to tell by the fresh foot mark of the people, but since this is happening in an abandoned video game level that's reset itself, there's absolutely no way to tell. So, our only way to find out is to check it out." Pyrrha said as Squire Man and Magnet Woman started walking into the structure.

"Be careful, Magnet Woman. There could be traps in here." Squire Man advised. As soon as he said that, his foot hit a panel on the floor. All of a sudden, darts were shooting out of the wall.

"Squire Man! Use your shield to block the darts. Tell Magnet Woman to get close to you so you both will be protected by it while you cross it at the same time." Jaune said. "Also, ask if Magnet Woman can use the metal guards in the back."

Squire Man told Magnet Woman Jaune's plan. "Yes, I believe I can." She smiled. Thus, they went through the corridor while the darts were still shooting using the shield and metal plates. They went through several more traps before making it to the main chamber. This room was dark and all they could see was something glowing dimly in the center of the room.

"That must be the relic we've been looking for." Squire Man said a little confidently.

"I'm not sure about that, Squire Man." Jaune said cautiously.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Squire Man said as he went to grab the 'relic', but it suddenly moved out of the way. "Magnet Woman. Did that relic just move or was it just my imagination?"

"No, it definitely did move." Magnet Woman answered rather quickly. Soon, the room lit up revealing giant bone white armor with the barely showing black of a scorpion.

"Is that what I think it is?" Squire Man asked with wide eyes.

"I think that's a Deathstalker, so yes." Magnet Woman answered.

"That means this temple was a fake as well as a trap to lure Netnavis to their doom." Squire Man said rather dramatically.

"I believe that and I don't think the two of us can take on this Grimm on our own." Magnet Woman slightly shuddered.

"Well, one thing we can do is run back through where we came from and hope it dies in one of the traps." Squire Man two then ran back to the outside with the Deathstalker chasing close behind them.

* * *

**Yang & Dragon Woman**

* * *

Dragon Woman was shot through the sky. "So, Yang. Are we going to do this the easy way and just have me fly to the temple or not?" She asked.

"Now where's the fun in that, Dragon Woman?" Yang asked jokingly. "Use your wings to soften the landing." Thus, when Dragon Woman got closer to the ground, she used her wings to soften her landing.

Once she was on the ground, she started looking around. "So, Yang. Do we head for the temple or do we try to find Fairytale Woman?" Dragon Woman asked. Before Yang could answer, the bush near Dragon Woman started moving. "Is that you, Fairytale Woman?" The Netnavi asked softly. What came out of the rustling bush wasn't her sister Netnavi but rather two bears with black fur and covered in bone white armor, bone spikes on their backs, and bone white masks on their faces. These were another type of Grimm Virus: Ursai. One of the Ursai took a swipe at Dragon Woman who barely dodged the attack. "You two haven't seen a Netnavi wearing a red hood, an orange cat wearing a ninja outfit, and a princess wearing a tutu, have you?" She asked. The response of the Ursai were to charge directly at her. "I'll take that as a no. Yang: A battle chip, please."

"You got it, Dragon Woman." Yang smirked. "Brnz Fist! Battle Chip! Download!" At that moment, Dragon Woman's hands turned to bronze. The Netnavi smirked while running to the two Grimm Viruses. She then punched the two Ursai. After several hits, the two Grimm Viruses were deleted. However, she didn't notice a third Ursa standing on it's hind legs behind her getting ready to strike her down. Suddenly, it was blasted into a tree. Turning around, Dragon Woman saw Neko Woman with her right hand being a gun at the moment. "You know I had it handled, Neko Woman. Also, what chip did Blake pick for you?"

"Of course you had it under control. Blake picked the Spreader battle chip. It would seem that we're partners." Neko Woman pointed out, but smiled.

"Does seem that way, Neko Woman." Dragon Woman said. "So, we should probably head to the temple now."

"You're right about that." Neko Woman agreed. With that, the two started heading in the direction of the temple.

* * *

**Lie Ren & Lotus**

* * *

A male human Netnavi just landed in the ground of the Emerald Forest. He was wearing a pink over-tunic, a dark green under-tunic, a dark green hooded robe with wide sleeves while on the back of the robe was a pink lotus, lose fitting pink trousers, a tabard, and a broad sash tied at the waist along with tall boots. "Ren. I got into the forest with no problem." Lotus said stoically.

"Good to hear, Lotus, but be on your guard. This place is crawling with Grimm Viruses." Ren advised.

"Understood, Ren. I will keep my eyes open for trouble." Lotus replied. However, right after he said that, the ground beneath him began to shake and break apart. Lotus jumped out of the way. Out of the ground popped up a large black snake with white speckles on it's belly. This was a King Taijitu Virus. It beared its fangs and lunged toward Lotus.

"Elec Sword! Battle Chip! Download!" Ren shouted. Lotus's right hand morphed into the elec sword. Using the weapon, Lotus performed an electric slash at the lunging King Taijitu, which made it screech out loud. It was in obvious pain.

"Hey, Ren. Don't King Taijitu's usually have two heads?" Lotus asked.

"You're right, but where's the other head?" Lotus pondered. Suddenly, the second King Taijitu head sprung it's trap. Wrapping itself around Lotus who was now struggling in the white head's coils.

"Hey! Let my friend go, you snake!" A voice shouted. When Lotus looked up, he saw a female Netnavi wearing a pink button-less nehru jacket with white armor plating around her chest, pink trousers, white metal gauntlets and white boots. "Hey, Nora! Can we play Whack 'a' Snake?"

"Good idea, Shock Woman. I have just the chip for the job." Nora grinned. "Hammer! Battle Chip! Download!" A hammer appeared in Shock Woman's hands while she jumped up, to which she grinned in wielding. With the speed of her fall increased the power in her swing, slamming the hammer into the white head which caused it to drop Lotus.

After escaping the white head's coils, he stood by his friend. "It's good to see you, Shock Woman." He smiled.

"Hey, what do you expect, Lotus? Wherever you go, I'll always be right next to you." Shock Woman smiled back. "Now, let's finish this Grimm Virus."

Lotus nodded. "I take one head. You take the order."

"Shock Hammer!" Shock Woman shouted. Within seconds, a bolt of electricity showed up seemingly out of nowhere. After the electricity itself took the form of a hammer, and her signature weapon appeared in her hands.

"Lotus Blade!" Lotus exclaimed as he pulled out a lotus flower which transformed into an elegant sword. Shock Woman hit her new weapon on the white head, not only causing it pain, but sending jolts of electricity throughout the entire body. Lotus took this opportunity to make a sword slash which caused damage to both heads which deleted the King Taijitu.

Shock Woman walked up to Lotus and lightly touched his nose. "Boop." Lotus just smiled at Shock Woman as the newly formed partners walked towards the temple.

* * *

**Ozpin & Glynda**

* * *

"It looks like all the students now have their partners, sir." Glynda spoke.

"Yes, it seems that way, Glynda." Ozpin said.

"I'm still not sure why you let Mr. Arc in. I looked at his grades and he's a C student." Glynda said with skepticism.

"Who you see as a simple C student is someone that I see with proper care will allow him to grow to his full potential." Ozpin retorted.

Glynda then heard her Netnavi sigh. "What's wrong, Sorceress?"

"Well Glynda, it seems like Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Xiao Long, and Ms. Belladonna's Netnavis all look like they work well with each other." Sorceress explained.

"You're right. Both groups look like they've worked together before." Glynda observed.

"That doesn't surprise me, Sorceress." Mage suddenly spoke.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Sorceress asked.

"Well, Ms. Rose had Rose Woman sent me a video Email last night. This video was of her two daughters, Weiss, and Blake fighting a WorldIII Netnavi in the store that was taken hostage." Mage revealed with a grin.

Sorceress groaned, "Oh, no. Please don't tell me we have another Team STRQ on our hands."

"I hope not, Sorceress." Glynda rubbed her hand on her head. "I still get a headache when I think back to all the trouble those four got into."

"Let's hope the four of them don't end up on the same team, Glynda but if they do end up on the same team, I'll make sure you're fully stocked on headache medicine." Sorceress reassured.

"Thank you, Sorceress." Glynda smiled slightly.

"Oh, my. Looks like Fairytale Woman and Snow Woman are by a giant Nevermore." Ozpin said but having a small grin on his face.

* * *

**Dragon Woman and Neko Woman**

* * *

After traveling for a while, Neko Woman and Dragon Woman found themselves in an open field near some mountains. They look around when they notice the small ruins of a church building. It was a simple structure with nothing that makes it truly stand out. "Hey, Neko Woman. Do you think this could be the temple we're meant to find?" Dragon Woman asked.

"It could be. One thing Blake and I learned is don't judge a book by it's cover." Neko Woman said somewhat sagely. They went to open the door. they were ready to fight just in case there were some nasty surprises but what they saw when they entered the structure were thirty-two pedestals with chess pieces on them.

"Wait. The relics are chess pieces." Dragon Woman said a little surprised.

"It looks that way, Dragon Woman." Yang said who was honestly a teeny bit underwhelmed.

"Hey, Dragon Woman. Yang. We found something written over here on one of the pedastals." Neko Woman said.

"Well, what does it say?" Dragon Woman and Yang asked together.

"Choose carefully and the lives and destiny of four souls will depend of what your choice will be." Blake read out loud.

"What do you think that means?" Dragon Woman asked.

"I don't know yet, but I know we have to pick one." Answered Neko Woman.

"How bout that cute pony piece." Dragon Woman and Yang said.

"Sure." Neko Woman and Blake agreed with their choice.

Before they could say anything else, they heard a loud boom from outside. All four looked at each other, knowing that they were going to check what was going on. What they saw outside was a Netnavi using a Barrier Battle Chip. Then, the barrier broke apart. What they saw after the barrier broke apart were Fairytale Woman and Snow Woman kneeling over. Dragon Woman and Neko Woman went to see if their friends were okay. "Sis, are you okay?" Dragon Woman asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Just fine, Dragon Woman, but why are there three of you?" Fairytale Woman asked, still a little disoriented.

"What happened to you two, Snow Woman?" Neko Woman asked.

"We were attacked by a giant Nevermore. If it wasn't for Ruby's quick thinking using a Barrier Battle Chip, we'd probably be hurt a lot worse." Snow Woman responded, panting a little.

"Then it grabbed the barrier with it's claws and then spun us around in mid-air and finally just dropping us to the ground." Fairytale Woman said finishing the story. "It's probably on its way back as we speak."

As they got themselves ready to fight the Nevermore, two more Netnavis showed up. Suddenly, an energetic female voice started speaking. "Hey! I'm Shock Woman and this is Lotus." She introduced.

Dragon Woman took a look at Shock Woman for a minute. "You wouldn't happen to be Nora's Netnavi, would you?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I am. How'd you know that?" Shock Woman asked.

"Then I believe this is Yang's Netnavi." Lotus said.

"So, that makes the Cat Netnavi Blake's, right?" Shock Woman asked. Lotus nodded.

"So, that makes you Ren's Netnavi." Neko Woman assumed.

"Yes. I'm Ren's Netnavi." Lotus said. Before anything else could be said, a monstrous shriek/screech was heard. The group looked to the direction of the noise and saw Squire Man and Magnet Woman running as fast as they could with a Deathstalker close behind them.

"Fairytale Woman. Isn't that Squire Man running from the Deathstalker?" Snow Woman asked.

"I believe you're right about that, Snow Woman." Fairytale Woman answered.

A couple minutes later, Squire Man and Magnet Woman reached the other Netnavis. "Good. Other Netnavis." He said.

"Together, we can take down that Deathstalker behind us." Magnet Woman smiled.

"Uh.. There's just one problem with that, Squire Man." Fairytale Woman chuckled nervously as she pointed up.

Squire Man recognized Fairytale Woman's voice. "What problem would that be, Fairytale Woman?" He asked.

"Look up." Fairytale Woman said simply.

Everyone did just that and they saw was the Nevermore which was a giant black raven with a bone white skull mask covering it's face and it looked like it was about to attack from above.

"Everyone! Into the ruins! They should protect us for a bit of time!" Squire Man shouted. Thus, they ran into the ruins which they did in the nick of time as the Nevermore unleashed a storm of feathers that were actually sharp enough to slice stone.

Inside the ruins, Fairytale Woman and Snow Woman picked up a knight piece while the other four took rook pieces. After that, all eight of them agreed to fight the two Grimm Viruses as they knew they couldn't leave them be because of the fact that there were other Netnavis stumbling through the Emerald Forest still taking the test and would probably be deleted on the spot by the Grimm Viruses. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang agreed to take on the Nevermore while Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren went to take on the Deathstalker.

* * *

**Team RWBY vs Nevermore**

* * *

"All right, girls. What I think we need to do is take out the Nevermore's wings if we're even gonna have a chance against it." Ruby said coming up with a strategy. "Weiss. Can Snow Woman use her Snow Whirlwind to freeze it?"

"Yes, but she's going to need time built up to increase her power." Weiss replied calmly.

"Alright. Fairytale Woman and Dragon Woman will keep it distracted." Ruby voiced.

"Alright, Rubes. You can count on us." Yang grinned.

"Blake and Neko Woman. You have two jobs. One: Protect Snow Woman from any Grimm Viruses that might attack her during this time as well. Two: Find any hidden traps that might be around here and send info to us so we can use them to slow the Nevermore down." Ruby finished.

"Understood, Ruby." Blake acknowledged as her Netnavi nodded and took Snow Woman with her.

"A good plan, Ruby." Weiss smiled.

"Rubes. Does that mean we're gonna use our Strawberry Sunrise?" Yang asked excitedly.

"Yes we are, Yang. We're going with version one." Ruby smiled at her sister, but then groaned. "Why did I let you name our combo move again?"

"Because I won the coin toss. You know you love the name, Rubes." Yang grinned while Ruby just sighed. "Alright, Dragon Woman: We're doing Strawberry Sunrise."

That got Dragon Woman pumped. "All right! Which version are we going with, Yang?"

"Version one, Dragon Woman." Yang kept her grin.

"Ooohhh! The version where Fairytale Woman stands on my back while I'm flying and shooting arrows while I set them on fire." Dragon Woman partially squealed with glee. Seconds later, Fairytale Woman and Dragon Woman were doing that exact move with the former standing on the latter's back.

"Fairy Arrow!" Fairytale Woman called out which gave way to a crossbow mixed with a sniper rifle. She then shot multiple 'arrows' that Dragon Woman set them on fire with controlled bursts of her Dragon Fire attack. The first set of flaming arrows fly towards the Nevermore and hit it, causing it some pain, but the Grimm Virus dodged the second set. by diving down.

Meanwhile, Neko Woman had found a clear spot where Snow Woman could build up her power to use her Snow Whirlwind attack. "Neko Woman. How exactly are you going to guard me and look for hidden traps at the same time?" Snow Woman asked, curious.

"My second move is to do this. Neko Shadow." Neko Woman shouted. Snow Woman watched with wide eyes as Neko Woman summoned four shadows, each pointed in a different direction. Then, the shadows lifted off the ground and became shadow clones of Neko Woman. "Now, go and find traps that will help us deal with the Nevermore." They didn't respond as they ran in the different directions. After that, Neko Woman stumbled a little.

"Are you okay, Neko Woman?" Snow Woman asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm okay. It just takes a little energy out of me to do that." Neko Woman replied.

"Alright, then its time to do my part of the plan." Snow Woman said. She started spinning around creating winds strong enough to freeze the Grimm Virus.

"Hey, Fairytale Woman. I think it's mad at us." Dragon Woman said.

"You think, sis?" Fairytale Woman asked sarcastically. Looking back, the Nevermore was indeed angry at them as it launched more feathers at them. Unfortunately, one of these feathers hit Dragon Woman, resulting in she and Fairytale Woman falling to the ground. When they hit the ground, Dragon Woman saw she was barely missing her wing.

"Sis! Are you okay?" Fairytale Woman asked, concern completely evident.

"Yes. I'm hurt, but thankfully its nothing too severe." Dragon Woman said. "How bout you?"

"I have a few cuts myself." Fairytale Woman said. "Hold on. Blake sent Ruby an Email. Looks like she found two traps that will be useful and both of them are toward Snow Woman." They regained their balance and started flying towards Snow Woman's location with the angry Nevermore on their tail. They passed a set of bushes which they didn't notice a shadow clone of Neko Woman standing next to a wire. With one touch of the thin wire and a catapult launched a boulder hit the Nevermore, but that wasn't the end of this. A little father along, the Grimm Virus was hit with two logs simultaneously. This made it not only angrier but more determined to catch the Netnavis. What it didn't know was this was all part of a plan.

The Nevermore soon found itself near a mountain in a clearing when suddenly a whirlwind of snow and ice hit it out of nowhere. It tried to escape, but it was too late as the freezing bitter wind was upon it. Once the wind died down, the Nevermore was frozen on the ground, except for the head and it was unsuccessfully trying to free itself. All four Netnavis stood in front of it, ready to finish the job as well as their Net Ops.

"Mini Bomb! Battle Chip! Download!" Ruby shouted. As soon as it appeared in her hand, Fairytale Woman threw it at the grimm virus.

"Thunder! Battle Chip! Download!" Weiss called out. Snow Woman shot a ball of electricity at the Nevermore.

"Yo-yo! Battle Chip! Download!" Blake screamed. Neko Woman's left hand changed into a yo-yo that she swung at the trapped Grimm.

"Fire Tower! Battle Chip! Download!" Yang hollered. Dragon Woman put her hand to the ground and in seconds, a tower made of fire was formed and proceeded to head towards the Nevermore. All the attacks hit at the same time and all that could be heard a last painful caw. The Nevermore Virus was finally deleted. All eight of them sighed in big relief that the Nevermore was taken care of and were wondering how the other eight were doing against the Deathstalker.

* * *

**Team JNPR vs Deathstalker**

* * *

The other eight were facing down the Deathstalker. "Look. I know we haven't known each other for a couple of seconds for some of us, but we are future Cyber Hunters and we will not run in the face of danger!" Jaune announced. "Deathstalkers have tough armor but we do have a couple advantages.

"What advantages do we have?" Nora asked.

Ren decided to answer her question. "We're faster than the Deathstalker because of how heavy its armor is."

Pyrrha listed the second advantage. "There's also eight of us working together while the Deathstalker is by itself. So, what's the plan, Jaune?"

"We need to find a way to make a crack in it's armor so we can get to the soft, more vulnerable parts so we can delete it." Jaune explained.

"Oh! I have an idea. Ren has a Mine Battle Chip. We also have a combo move where Lotus throws a Mini Bomb and Shock Woman hits it, stunning the enemy. Though, I'm not sure how much help either one can be." Nora admitted.

Jaune knew both of those ideas would be useful but they would need to make the armor brittle. "Hey, Jaune. What about thermal fatigue?" Squire Man suggested.

"You mean when something heats up and then cools down really quickly which makes that thing brittle." Jaune said.

"Yes, Jaune. We have part of the idea with the Lava Ball Battle Chip, but we still need the Ice Ball Battle Chip." Squire Man groaned.

"Pyrrha has the Ice Ball Battle Chip which should do the trick." Magnet Woman spoke up.

After hearing that, Jaune came up with a plan that utilized the ideas everyone came up with. Once he explained it all to them, they went to work on taking the Deathstalker down.

The Deathstalker was miles from the temple looking for the prey that seemed to have gotten away from it. Suddenly, a couple of blasts hit it. It looked to see two Netnavis it was chasing earlier. It began moving in their direction.

"Looks like we got it's attention, Squire Man." Magnet Woman commented.

"Yes. It looks that way, Magnet Woman." Squire Man grinned. "Time to get this plan rolling. Jaune: It's time."

"You got it, buddy. Lava Ball! Battle Chip! Download!" Jaune called out. A lava ball appeared in Squire Man's hands. He aimed and threw the lava ball at the Deathstalker which began screeching in pain from the increasing feeling on it's body.

"Its out turn, Magnet Woman." Pyrrha smirked.

"I'm ready when you are, Pyrrha." Magnet Woman smiled.

"Ice Ball! Battle Chip! Download!" Pyrrha shouted. Then, Magnet Woman had the weapon right in her hands. She tossed it at the Grimm Virus causing it to rapidly cool down. This made the Deathstalker angry and charge at the two Netnavis. "I believe this is our sign to run, Squire Man."

"I believe you're right, Magnet Woman." Squire Man agreed. "Jaune. Email Ren and Nora that we're on our way with the Deathstalker on our tails."

With Lotus and Shock Woman, she had a rook piece in her hands. "We're queens of the castle! We're queens of the castle!" She and Nora cheered.

"Nora!" "Shock Woman!" Lotus and Ren called out.

"Yes?" They both asked their respective partners.

"We just got an email from Jaune. They're on their way." Ren said.

"Right, then." Shock Woman got serious and ready to go.

The four heard the voices of Squire Man and Magnet Woman. Hope you're ready cause we've got company on our tail!" Squire Man shouted.

Seeing the Deathstalker behind their friends, they looked at each other. "Ready to do this, Lotus?" Shock Woman asked. The answer she got was Lotus heading towards the Grimm Virus.

Lotus ran passed Squire Man and Magnet Woman. When he got closer to the Deathstalker, it raised it's pincer ready to strike Lotus down but it wouldn't get the chance to do that. "Elecshock! Battle Chip! Download!" Nora suddenly called out as Shock Woman's body was now crackling thunder.

"Here's a gift from me to you." Shock Woman grinned as she unleashed a powerful blast of electricity at the Deathstalker. One his caused it a lot of pain as well as paralyzing it. "There you go, Lotus. Now break it's legs!"

"Well, Ren. You heard the lady." Lotus shrugged.

"Yes, I did and I have the battle chip for the job. Mini Bomb! Battle Chip! Download!" Ren shouted and the weapon appeared in Lotus's hand. A second later, Lotus threw it at the Deathstalker. If the Deathstalker was angry before, it had straight up murder in its eyes now. As it watched it's attackers run away from it, it didn't realize that it's armor was beginning to crack or why its prey jumped over to a spot near the temple. Soon, one of it's feet hit a spot of the ground when suddenly an explosion happened.

* * *

**Small Flashback ****Start**

* * *

_"Alright, before we do anything, we need Ren to set up the Mine Battle Chip now." Jaune said._

_"I see. This way, we won't waste time later and the Deathstalker won't see it coming until it's too late." Ren realized._

_"Then it goes boom." Nora grinned._

_"Yes. Then that should be the end of the grimm Virus." Smiled Pyrrha._

* * *

**Small Flashback End. Present Time**

* * *

The eight cheered but it turns our their celebration was too soon. When the smoke cleared, the Deathstalker was still standing there but it's left claw was gone and so was its tail. It was even leaking data but there it was, still alive. Even in it's weakened state, it still planned to delete them.

"NO! This ends now! You chased us through the fake temple, led you through booby-traps, double team you and even thermal fatigue your armor but you still won't go down!" Jaune and Squire Man shouted in unison. "Pyrrha! Magnet Woman! We're about to do something that's probably not a smart move but will you both help?

"Sure." Pyrrha and Magnet Woman said together.

"Squire Slash!" Squire Man called out and his sword appeared but instead of performing his slash, he threw his blade.

"Why did he threw his blade?... Unless he wants me to use my power to control it." Magnet Woman said silently. At that moment, she took control of Squire Man's blade effectively turning it into a boomerang buzzsaw with it going back and forth on the Deathstalker until it was finally taken down.

This time, the sigh of relief as the Grimm Virus was actually deleted. "You know Ren, your combo move with Nora, I'm calling it Shockflower." Jaune said.

"We actually never came up with a name for our combo move before." Ren said.

"I like it. It sounds cool." Nora smiled. "Speaking of which, what do you call your combo move with Pyrrha?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "I have no clue. I'm just glad Pyrrha and Magnet Woman agreed to it. It took a bit to plan and figure out but I'm glad you trust me."

"You're my partner, Jaune. Of course I trust you." Smiled Pyrrha while her cheeks became a little red. They wondered how the others did against the Nevermore but they would find out later.

* * *

**Beacon Amphitheater. Headmaster Ozpin**

* * *

Ozpin was smiling at the new students. "You all did a wonderful job. I can tell this year is going to be very interesting. Now some of you are probably wondering what I meant by 'Choose carefully the lives and destiny of four souls will depend on what choices you make. What that means is simple. You will be forming a team with people who have the same piece as you. The other meaning of that is that if you can't work together, then you are destined to fail. Together, we're stronger than we ever are apart. United we stand, divided we fall. Now, for the new teams and their leaders." This went on for a few minutes until the last groups were called. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren will form team JNPR led by Jaune Arc." Jaune was shocked to say the least while his team congratulated him.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long will form team RWBY led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished as Yang hugged her sister and Blake congratulated her.

"Good job Ruby. You saved our necks several times in the Emerald Forest and when we fought Frost Woman of WorldIII." Weiss smiled.

Ruby on the other hand was a little doubtful. _"This can't be right. It should be one of them since they're older."_

"We will give you all time to settle into your new dorm rooms for tonight. We expect you to be ready for classes tomorrow because they start at 9:00 am. You are dismissed." Ozpin spoke.

"It looks like we'll have to keep an eye on RWBY and JNPR, Coco." Velvet said.

"You're not expecting them to be the new team STRQ, are you? That's too much pressure on them." Coco pointed out.

"No. I think they'll be even better than Team STRQ." Velvet smiled.

"Come on, Velvet. Time to go." Coco smiled back.

"You're right. Fox and Yatsuhashi are probably wondering where we're at." Velvet remembered.

"We'll make it up to them with a cup of java and data we've collected on the two daughters of Team STRQ and their team." Coco said as they both walked out with the rest of the first-years.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Hope you all like the official third chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior. First thing I will say is that this chapter definitely overtakes my previously longest chapter which was _Rebirth of the Hunters Part 2_ in _Dustformers Season 1 _by quite a bit. Anyway, in this chapter, we are introduced to Jaune, Pyrrha Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, and their Netnavis.**

**So, this chapter is basically getting to Beacon and the initiation in the Emerald Forest. However, in this fiction as you've read, the Emerald Forest here is an abandoned video game lever that unfortunately got infected with Grimm Viruses. A lot happened in the Emerald Forest that you'll want to read and talk to Mobian and me about it.**

**Which Netnavis do you like? Please let Mobian and I know in the comments/reviews. Also, As usual, if you have any ideas for Rwby: NT Warrior (OCs/Story Ideas), please let me and Mobian know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us. The third option is that if you already have a portion of a chapter you'd like to see in the story, send it to us via DocX.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Net Ops and welcome back to Rwby: NT Warrior. In the last chapter, we got to see both Team Rwby and Jnpr's Netnavis in action in the Emerald Forest which is an abandoned video game level that unfortunately got infected with Grimm Viruses which Beacon uses for initiation. We see teams RWBY and JNPR formed as well as a little bit of Jaune's strategic brilliance.**

**Ruby and Yang use their combo move Strawberry Sunrise Version 1. They're not the only ones as Nora and Ren have a combo move of their own named Shockflower.**

**Glynda will definitely need headache medicine this year.**

**Admittedly, this took a while to get back to, but Mobian and I are back on this little adventure of ours.**

**Now, jack back into Rwby: NT Warrior!**

* * *

After leaving the Amphitheater, Team JNPR is heading towarsd their dorm. Jaune was looking at a map of the campus and he was lost at the moment. "Maybe if we go down past the gym then take a left we should be at the Freshmen Dorm building." He said.

Excuse me Jaune but that will lead us to the Winter Hall which is the Second year Dorm building." Pyrrha voiced.

"Really?" Jaune asked while rubbing the back of his head. He sighed. "Sorry, guys. I thought that with a map of the campus, there was no way we could get lost."

"That's ok Jaune. At least you admitted that you're lost than pretend you know where you're going." Pyrrha smiled.

"Thank you, Pyrrha." Jaune smiled back slightly.

"You're welcome." Pyrrha's smile remained.

"That reminds me: Does anyone know why the Dorm buildings are named after the seasons?" Asked Jaune.

"I believe they'tr named after the seasons because they represent change." Ren sated.

"Why do you believe that, Ren?" Nora was a little curious.

"Well, no two falls are identical to each other. One fall could have an early frost or be a very dry fall which means not enough water for the crops that season. Just like the seasons no two students are the same." Ren finished speaking.

"Wow. That is quite deep." A shocked Pyrrha said. "Ok, how about we check the map again to see which we need to go."

So Jaune , Pyrrha and Ren looked over the map again to find the best route to take to the Fall Hall Dorm Building.

Then Nora spoke up. "Or we can just go through these doors and see our new room." The rest of team JNPR looked up to see Nora standing next to a sign that read Fall Hall.

"Nora, why didn't you say anything sooner?" They asked her.

"Well I was until Jaune asked why the Dorm buildings are named after the seasons. Then Ren started to explain why he believes they're named after the seasons and I wanted to hear what his answer was going to be." Nora explained.

"Thank you Nora for wanting to hear what I was going to say but next time if something important happens then tell us." Ren said.

"Ok, Ren." Nora replied.

They decided to take a look at the building which they will be living in during their first year at Beacon. It was an orange two story building with ten windows around the building. The main doors were made out of glass and a picture of a crown was covering both of them. "Well, I guess it's time to go in and see what place we'll be living for the next year." Jaune said. They then walked up to the doors and opened them up, entering the building.

When they entered the Fall Hall, a woman with black hair, crystal blue eyes, and a black fox tail was standing in the main hall. She looked to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with the words "Blue Bomber" on it, tan cargo short pants and a black pair of sneakers. "So you must be team JNPR," The woman said.

"Yes we are Ma'am, but who are you?" Jaune asked.

"My name is Crystal Zorro and you four can consider me your new Den Mother." Crystal said with a sly smile on her lips.

"Our what?" Team JNPR asked.

"I take care of the Fall Hall. It also means I'm the one that enforces the rules and takes care of anything that breaks in the Fall Hall. Now I will give you a tour of the Fall Hall as well as lay down the ground rules." Crystal said. "Ok. Rule number 1: Curfew is at ten o 'clock pm and the main door will be locked at that time. Rule number 2: No wild parties at all. The reason for that is that I don't want anyone to get hurt and any damage from a wild party comes straight out of my pocket. Rule number 3: Please don't hit on me. I add this rule after some guy kept on flirting with me and wouldn't take the hint when I said no. Rule number 4: If you are being bullied, please tell me. I will get one of the teachers to deal with it. No one deserves to be picked on Rule number 5: I'm here to help you. If you need someone to listen to you our need advice, I'm here to help you but if you see a do not disturb sign, that means I'm studying for a test for one of my college classes but if it's an emergency, disturb. Well I should give you grand tour. All right. Let's start with the five doors you see. They are the Dorm rooms."

"Um, there are seven doors." Said a confused Nora.

"Smart girl," Crystal smiled as they walked towards the extra doors. "This one is my room. I live on site that way you can get ahold of me in case of an emergency. The other door is the supply closet. It holds spare lightbulbs, spare parts for the washer machine, dyer and pipes for the sink. Now I hope no one has a fear of heights because your room is on the second floor."

"No, Miss Zorro." Said team JNPR in unison.

"Please call me Crystal. It sounds like you're talking to my mom than to me." She said.

"Ok." The team said again in unison.

"Alright, we will take the elevator up instead of the stairs." She then walked to the wall.

"Um Crystal, what elevator or stairs?" Ren was confused.

While the rest of them looked around for a staircase, Crystal grew a big smile on her face as she pressed a button on the wall. At that moment, they saw where she was pressing went in like a button. Then they heard a ding and the wall opened up to reveal an elevator. The staircase near the supply closet and covered by a door that looked like a wall. "If you're wondering why they're like that, I don't have a clue. Maybe Headmaster Ozpin just thinks that it looks nicer that way."

Then they got into the elevator and rode it up to the next floor and got out of it once they reached the second floor. "All right, this is the second floor." Crystal said. They walked to the door next to the elevator and opened it. "This is the laundry room." While team JNPR looked inside to see several washing machines and a couple of dryers. "You will have to pay for your own laundry soap. Now let me show you where your room is." After walking for a little bit, they reached another door. "Alright, this room is yours and I will send you the pass-code for the door." She pulled out her PET. "Sindarin: Will you please send the pass-code to the door for Team JNPR's room?"

What was on the screen of Crystal's PET was a female elf. She had long black and grey hair and was wearing an autumn red gossamer dress. "All right. I will send over the code to the room door right now." Sindarin replied. At that moment, Team JNPR's PETs beeped.

"Jaune you just got an email from Beacon." Squire Man said.

"That should be the pass-code for your door. Once your Netnavis open the email you will have access to your room. Well we should let you get settled in." After that, Crystal left.

Then Ren looked at the door noticing a port instead of a keyhole. "I believe all we need to do is hook up our PETs up to the port to unlock the door." He said. He plugged in his PET into the port. At that moment, the red light on the door turned green and he opened the door. Then they went into their dorm room. What they saw were four beds, a closet, a desk and bathroom.

"Well we should probably put away our stuff." Pyrrha stated. After a half-hour, they put away all of their belongings.

Then Jaune spoke up. "Well I would suggest somewhere to go eat so that we could talk and get to know each other but I'm not from around here. So any suggestions?"

"Sorry Jaune, but I'm not from around either." Pyrrha said.

"I know where we can go." Nora said. The others turn toward Nora who was bouncing on her bed. "You know where I'm talking about, Shock Woman?"

"Yes I do Nora. She wants to go to the Lotus Cafe that's owned by Ren's dad." Shock Woman explained.

"Wait, your father owns a cafe?" Magnet Woman asked.

"Yes. Ren's father has owned the cafe for the last thirty years." Lotus responded.

"Well, that sounds like a good place to talk and get to know each other. Wouldn't you agree, Jaune?" Squire Man asked.

"Yes, it does and I'm a bit hungry." Jaune said. "How would we get there from Beacon?"

"Well, we can catch a Vale Bus out front of Beacon and we should be there in no time." Ren answered.

* * *

So after that, they left their room and went to catch a Vale Bus to go to the Lotus cafe. A short travel later, they arrived at the Lotus Cafe. What they saw was a pond with a lotus flower and Koi Fish leap out the water and back into it. It looked like a traditional tea house.

"Excuse me Ren, but I thought your dad ran a cafe not a tea house." Said a confused Pyrrha.

"It once was a traditional tea house before it went out of business and failed in disrepair. My father bought it and renovated it to become a cafe. If someone ask him to do a traditional tea ceremony however, he will do it." Ren smiled.

"Hey Renny. Something seems wrong here." Nora said nervously.

"What could be wrong, Nora?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Seems like a nice quiet place to have a meal." Jaune observed who was looking at the scenery.

"It's too quiet and there should be a small line to get in." Ren said as he went to the door of the cafe and pulled on the door only to find it locked.

"That's not right. The door shouldn't be locked during cafe busy hour. Said a worried Nora.

Then Ren knocked on the door. After a few minutes of knocking, a man opened the door. The man had black hair with grey streaks pulled back into a ponytail, a mustache and goatee. He was wearing a sleeveless green tailcoat over a long sleeved white shirt, and black pants tucked into a pair of open-toe sandals. "Look, I'm not interested in selling my cafe. Said the very upset man.

"Dad. What's going on?" Ren asked worried.

The man looked to see who was at the door and realized it was his son at the door along with Nora and two other people with them. "Ren, I'm sorry. I thought you where someone else."

"What do you mean, Mr. Ren?" Asked Nora.

"I will tell you once we get inside and you introduce your new friends to me." The man known as Li said. Then they walked into the cafe and take seats at a counter. "So Ren, who are your new friends?"

"They are my teammates at Beacon." Ren smiled.

"Hi. I'm Jaune Arc and this is my Netnavi: Square man." Jaune greeted.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Said Squire Man.

"Hello, there. I'm Pyrrha Nikos and this is my Netnavi: Magnet Woman." Pyrrha said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Li." Magnet Woman smiled from Pyrrha's PET.

"Together we from team JNPR!" Nora shouted happily.

"Well, I'm proud of all you." Li smiled as he then used his hand to ruffle his son's hair. "I'm not going to be doing the bit where I say you're falling in my footsteps."

"Wait, you're a Cyber Hunter" Jaune and Pyrrha said at the same time.

"Well, part time now." Li said.

"What do you mean by part time? If that's not too personal to ask." Said a nervous Jaune.

"Lots of Cyber Hunters and Huntresses go part time when they want to start a family." Li explained. Both Jaune and Pyrrha soaked that information up quickly.

"So Father, why are you closed during one of the busiest hours of the day, if I'm not being too pushy." Asked Ren.

His father merely sighed. "I'm going to be honest. Things are not going well at the moment."

"What do you mean, Mr. Li?" Nora tilted her head.

"Well, my freezer seemed to stop in the middle of the night and sometime in the middle of cooking, the stove heater increased to the point of burning the food. Then a land developer named Mr. Yellow showed up and he's been trying to get me to sell my business to him."

"He's been bugging us for over a couple of weeks to sell our land and with the set back we had to let some employees go." A voice that wasn't familiar to Jaune and Pyrrha finished.

"Was that your Netnavi?" Asked Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Right, you two haven't met my Netnavi: Grand Master." Li said as he turned over his PET to introduce his Netnavi partner. What Jaune and Pyrrha saw was a Netnavi with grey streaks in his black hair braid into a pony tail and long beard. He was wearing a green qipao shirt with a purple lotus symbol on the right side, purple gi pants and martial art shoes.

"A pleasure meet both of you." Grand Master bowed.

"The honor is ours." Pyrrha bowed back in respect.

"Sounds like some Grimm Viruses are in your system." Jaune said.

"I know but the frustrating part is that every time we go to check it out, there's nothing." Li said.

"What do mean nothing?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"There's evidence of damage done by something but every time we go to check it no one or thing is there." Grand Master continued.

"Do think the Grimm are getting aid from a Netnavi?" Nora asked with seriousness in her voice.

"What Net Op and Netnavi would aid Grimm Viruses?" Jaune asked back.

"WorldIII would be the most likely suspect." Ren answered.

Suddenly, the bell on the door dinged. Then Li spoke in a friendly voice. "Welcome to the Lotus Cafe. How can I serve you?"

A male voice responded. "I'm glad you're happy to see me. So does this mean you're finally ready to take my offer?" Team JNPR turned around to see the person. He was a skinny man with yellow short hair and wearing glasses on his face. He was wearing a yellow button up dress shirt with pens in the shirt pocket, brown dress pants and yellow dress shoes.

"The answer is still no Mr. Yellow. I will not sell my land nor my business to you. Now get out." Li said in an angry but calm voice.

"You're about to go out of business!" Mr. Yellow exclaimed. "You have no choice but to sell this place to me."

"I would like you leave my cafe now." Li said pointing to the door.

"Fine. I'll go for now but I'll be back. I will get my hands on this property!" With that exclamation, walked out of the cafe. When he was down the path a little bit, a new voice spoke to him.

"Don't worry boss. He will sell the land in no time if you ask me." The new voice said. pulled out his PET to look at his Netnavi. He was a mechanical Netnavi with a yellow hardhat, a glass window on his chest and his right hand was a wrecking ball. "Even if he doesn't see things your way, another visit from our friends will give him no choice in the matter."

"You're right, Wrecker Man." Mr. Yellow agreed who was now sporting an evil smile on his face.

Back in the cafe, Team JNPR and Li were discussing what to do. "What are you going to do, Father?" Asked Ren.

Then Grand Master spoke. "If Li and I were in our younger days, we would've gone down to shady parts of the net and collect information by paying someone or fighting someone who might have that information,"

Li sighed "Kids, I want to say I might miss when I was younger but with age comes wisdom."

Then Grand Master got an idea. "Hey Li, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes I believe I am, Grand Master." Li smiled. "Ren, can you and your friends lock up? I'm going to see a man about some information."

"Sure, Father but do you mind if my friends and I look around your website for any clues?" Asked Ren.

"I don't mind but under two conditions. One: If anything happens, email me right away. Two: If it gets too dangerous for you, log out. I'm not willing to risk anything happening to you and your friend's Netnavis. Do you four agree to my terms?" Li asked sternly.

"Yes." Team JNPR agreed together.

After that, Li left. While walking out, Grand Master spoke. "Now to Jr's Place as he is the man who knows everything that goes on in Vale."

* * *

"So, I guess it's time to jack in and look around." Jaune stated.

They saw ports on the counter. "Ok, let's get to work." Pyrrha said.

"Jack in! Squire Man!" Jaune shouted.

"Jack in! Magnet Woman!" Called out Pyrrha.

"Jack in! Shock Woman!" Nora yelled.

"Jack in! Lotus!" Ren said loudly.

After that, all four Netnavis were logged into the Lotus Cafe's website. "Alright. We're in the website," Squire Man said. So Jaune, what's the plan?"

"We're going to split up into two groups. Magnet Woman and Squire Man will check the stove while Lotus and Shock Woman check out the freezer control but if anything seems off, we'll regroup to deal with the problem together." Jaune said.

After that, team JNPR's Netnavis split into their two groups and went to check the locations where the trouble was happening.

* * *

**Lotus & Shock Woman**

* * *

As they where walking to where the freezer system was, they heard screaming coming from the direction of the Freezer's control system. So they ran towards the sound in hopes of finding out who was screaming. When they got there, they saw a black furred boar covered in white bone armor with a bone mask over its face, curved tusks pointing up and another straight set pointing down. It was chasing a green, long eared program around. "Oh no! Lotus, that's not good!" Shock Woman exclaimed.

"You're right, Shock Woman." Lotus said.

"Ren, Nora. It looks like a Boarbatusk Grimm Virus is chasing around Mr. Prog. Shock Woman and Lotus reported.

"That's not good, Ren. If Mr. Program is destroyed, things will go haywire!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yes Nora, if Mr. Prog is destroyed, the electronic devices will stop working. They control item systems and make sure control systems are in working order as well as give warnings to owners if parts stop working correctly. We have to stop the Grimm Viruses from destroying Mr. Prog. Lotus: You need to protect Mr. Prog from the Grimm Viruses." Ren ordered.

"You too, Shock Woman." Nora said, seriousness in her voice.

"On it." Lotus and Shock Woman said at the same time. "We're going to need battle chips." Lotus said.

"Rock Cube! Battle Chip! Download!" Ren called out.

At that moment, three giant rock cubes were now in Lotus's control. He threw the rock cubes into the path of the Boarbatusk, separating it from Mr. Prog . The boar grimm virus rammed the giant cube trying to get to Mr. Prog.

"Hey little guy you're safe now." Shock Woman said in a soft voice.

"Thank you." The shivering Mr. Prog said.

"Do you mind waiting here while we take care of the grimm virus?" Shock Woman asked softly.

"No. Not at all." Mr. Prog said.

After that, the two Netnavis jumped on top of the rock cubes. The Netnavis waited for orders from their Net Ops. "This Grimm is going be a tough one, Nora." Ren sighed.

"Why is it going be tough, Renny?" Nora asked.

"Well, if I recall what my father told me, Boarbatusks are heavily armored on the top and it's only weak spot is the undedbelly. So we have to find a way to attack the belly of this Grimm Virus. Nora, what Battle Chips do you have on you." Ren asked.

"Well I've got hammer, minibomb , flshbomb, elecshock and quake. Those are the ones I can think of off the top of my head." Nora answered. "What about you?"

He looked in his case checking to see what battle chips he had at the moment. I have invis, bamb sword , minibomb, trident and vulcan gun." Ren said after checking.

"I think I might actually have an idea to deal with this grimm virus!" Nora smiled widely.

"Really? What's your idea?" Ren asked, curious to hear Nora's idea.

"Well, I think Shock Woman would attack with the Hammer chip and the let it chase her while Lotus uses your Invis chip to make himself invisible as well as use the Trident chip. Then when the Grimm Virus is worn down, I'll use my Quake chip to cause the ground to move, forcing it into the air so you can throw the trident at it's belly." Nora explained.

Ren was wide-eyed as Nora' idea was somewhat ingenious. He hugged her. "Nora. That's a brilliant plan!" Nora and Ren then explained the plain to their Netnavis.

"All right. Shock Woman and I will wait for the Quake chip." Lotus said. "Now, go distract that Boarbatusk."

"Ok Lotus, I'm on it." Shock Woman smiled.

"All right, Lotus. Invis! Battle Chip! Download!" Ren yelled. A moment later, Lotus turned invisible and jumped off the Rock Cube. At that moment, the Boarbatusk turned its head to see what the noise is but nothing was there. It decided to check where the noise came from.

"I don't think so, piggy." Shock Woman smirked. "Nora! The battle chip!"

"You got it, Shock woman. Hammer! Battle Chip! Download!" Nora cried. A hammer appeared in Shock Woman's hand as she jumped down from the Rock Cube and slammed the hammer into the boar grimm virus's head. This didn't hurt it but it didn't like getting hit on the head. So it charged at Shock woman with it's tusks point at her. Shock Woman dodged the boar charge.

"Hey Pumba. I though you were carefree." Shock Woman taunted.

The Boarbatusk didn't like being called Pumba, so it charged at the Netnavi again. Shock Woman dodged to the left but she didn't see that it turned as well. So Shock Woman's back was turned to the Boar Grimm as it ran at full speed towards the Netnavi and slashed her with it's tusks. She screamed in pain from the attack. "That does it." Shock Woman said. "Shock Hammer!" She threw the hammer made out of electricity at the grimm. Once it hit, the Boarbatusk squealed in pain as it was stunned. "Now, Nora! the Quake Chip!"

"You got it, Shock Woman." Nora smiled. "Quake! Battle Chip! Download!" A giant metal cylinder appeared in Shock Woman's hands and then tossed it towards the ground near the Boar Grimm Virus causing an earthquake which tossed the Grimm virus into the air. "Do it now, Lotus!" Shock Woman shouted.

"Alright, Lotus. Let's do this. Trident! Battle Chip! Download!" Ren called out. All of a sudden, a trident appeared in Lotus's hand who then tossed the Trident towards the grimm. Before their eyes, the Grimm virus was skewered with the trident right through the stomach causing it to be deleted instantly.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Lotus in a hug. "We did it, Lotus!" Shock Woman said happily.

"Yes. We did it, Shock Woman." Lotus smiled.

"Thanks." Mr. Prog said which caused them to jump. They turned around to see Mr. Prog standing close to them now. "Sorry for startling you."

"That's ok," Shock Woman smiled. "We're glad that you're ok."

"Do you know how these Grimm Viruses got into the Lotus Cafe website?" Lotus asked.

"Yes I do now how it got here." Said Mr. Prog. "A Yellow metal Netnavi had a cage full of Boarbatusk viruses."

"That's not good at all." Lotus grimaced.

"Did you hear where he was going with them?" Shock Woman added.

"He was going toward the direction of the stove if that helps you." Mr. Prog answered.

"Yes it does help us." Lotus smiled.

"Will you be ok if we went to check on the stove?" Shock Woman asked worried about Mr. Prog.

"Yes I will but please check on my friend." Mr. Prog said. After that, the two Netnavis started to run.

"Lotus, the stove is where Magnet Woman and Squire Man went." Shock Woman recalled.

"I remember, Shock Woman." Lotus said. "We need to warn them. Ren. Nora. We need you two to tell Jaune and Pyrrha that there's a Netnavi with cage of Boarbatusk Viruses head towards Squire Man and Magnet Woman."

"On it!" Both Net Ops said at the same time.

Nora and Ren looked up from their PETs and looked at Jaune an Pyrrha. "Guys, there's a Netnavi headed your way." Nora informed.

"He also has a cage full of Boarbatusk viruses with him." Ren added.

"We know." Pyrrha said. "We're fighting him at the moment but the good news is he hasn't released them. I'm not sure if the two of us can hold him if he decides to free them from their cage. So please hurry."

"We'll be their as fast as we can." Nora said.

"Try to stall him until we get there." Ren finished.

"We will try." Jaune said.

* * *

**Squire Man & Magnet Woman vs Wrecker Man**

* * *

"Wrecker Ball!" The yellow Netnavi called out in which he shot a ball with chain towards the second Mr. Prog. Before it could hit Mr. Prog, Squire man jumped in front of him and instead it hit Squire Man's shield pushing him back few feet. While he was busy attacking Squire Man, he forgot about the second Mr. Prog.

"Pyrrha. I need a battle chip." Magnet Woman said.

"On It Magnet Woman. Boomer! Battle Chip! Download!" Shouted Pyrrha. A boomerang suddenly appeared in Magnet Woman's hand and the she threw it at the yellow netnavi succeeding in hitting him on the head causing him stumble back and retract his wrecker ball back.

"Who are you?" Squire Man asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Magnet Woman added.

"You want know who I am? The name's Wrecker Man. For the reason I'm doing this is none of your business but what reason does a WorldIII agent need to make chaos." He said with a smirk on his face. "Now get out of my way or get deleted with this useless piece of data." He got ready to attack again.

"So that means Mr. Yellow: the land developer we saw is a member of WorldIII. Squire Man stated to Wrecker Man, causing Wrecker Man to lose his concentration and misfire his wrecker ball a few feet short of Squire Man's shield.

"My Net Op is not Mr. Yellow." Said a very angry Wrecker Man.

"Please. At the same time a land developer shows up interested in Mr. Li's land, the stove and freezer stop working correctly. When he turns down 's offer to sell his land to him, Grimm Viruses suddenly appear seemingly out of nowhere. If that doesn't scream connection to each other, I don't what does." Magnet Woman said.

"If we can figure it out so can Mr. Li and the Net Police." Squire man

Wrecker man just stood there, unsure what to do. "What are you doing just standing around?! Delete them you idiot! They know to much for their own good. No witnesses can survive to tell what they know because she will kill me as well as delete you. So delete the Netnavi and turn on the stove and cause a fire to kill the kids!" screamed in a scared voice.

"Right away, boss." Wrecker Man acknowledged as he was hit by a boomer again on the head. "Alright, when did you brats download another boomer while I was watching you this whole time?!" He was getting angry.

"You do know a boomerang comes back, right." Squire Man deadpanned.

"Of course I know that!" Wrecker Man defended himself quickly. "I just forgot that all."

"How can you not remember that a boomerang comes back?" Asked Magnet woman who looked like she didn't believe him.

"Well, it doesn't matter I'm going to destroy you two. Wrecker Driver!" Wrecker Man called out as he jumped into the air and started descending towards them.

"Pyrrha. Can Magnet Woman use her powers to stop him mid air like how she did with Squire Man?" Jaune asked.

"No Jaune. He is falling too fast for Magnet Woman to hold for more than a few seconds. I'm sorry about that." Pyrrha apologized

"That's ok. Can she redirect his attack to miss us?" Jaune suggested.

"Yes we can do that but Jaune, we will feel the aftershock from it." Pyrrha warned.

"Don't worry Pyrrha. I will use a Barrier Battle Chip to protect our Netnavis." Jaune assured.

"Ok Jaune." Pyrrha nodded. "Magnet Woman: Use your power to readjust Wrecker Man's trajectory to miss us and then get close to Squire Man who will use a barrier chip." Pyrrha ordered.

"I understand, Pyrrha." Magnet Woman confirmed as she changed Wrecker Man's trajectory to miss them by a few feet and then she ran to Squire Man. Once Magnet Woman reached him, Pyrrha looked up from her PET to look at Jaune. "All right Jaune, we're all here." She said.

"Got it. Barrier! Battle Chip! Download!" Jaune shouted. A barrier surrounded Squire Man, Magnet Woman and Mr. Prog at the moment Wrecker Man slammed down causing massive aftershocks.

"There we go. The pests and one of our targets deleted. Now we can move on to our next target." Wrecker Man smirked, but as he looked up there was a barrier two feet away from him. "What? No way I could miss them." Wrecker Man breathed as he began to slam his wrecker ball repeatedly into the barrier.

"I'm not sure how long the barrier will hold with this kind of beating." Squire Man said. "Jaune, any word on Ren, Nora, Lotus and Shock Woman?"

"I sent an email to them and they will be here any second." Jaune replied.

"I don't think we have a second." Magnet Woman grimaced.

"Why do you say that Magnet Woman?" Asked Pyrrha worriedly.

"The barrier is about to crack." Magnet Woman said. As soon as she said that, a crack appeared on the front of the barrier.

"One more good hit and the barrier will break." Wrecker Man smirked.

"Good to hear. Now hurry up and delete them before something else happens." Mr. Yellow ordered.

"Got you, boss." Wrecker Man said as he was about ready to strike once again when he was hit by electricity and a Minibomb causing him to fall back.

At that moment, the barrier collapsed. "Sorry we're late. It took a lot more time to get here then we thought." Shock Woman said.

"We're just glad you both got here when you did." Magnet Woman sighed in relief.

"Thank you for the save." Squire Man said with a nervous smile.

"We should refocus on the task at hand." Lotus said in a calm tone.

Team JNPR turned around to face Wrecker man who was slowly getting up off the ground. "What in the world hit me." He groaned. He then looked at his opponents and realized that two more had joined their fight "Boss, there's two more. What should I do?"

"Release the Boarbatusks from their cage an let them delete these kids." Mr. Yellow said in an unusually calm tone. Seconds later, Wrecker Man ripped the door of the cage off and the Boarbatusk viruses escaped

There were at least ten Boarbatusk viruses that surround team JNPR. Jaune was going through several ideas and plans on how to deal with the problem at hand. He couldn't come up with a plan that would work. "Sorry, guys. I don't what to do. Everything I think of doesn't seem to work and I'm open to ideas" He said.

"I'm sorry Jaune. The only thing I can think of is divide them and then fight them which doesn't work too well because of the uneven number advantage as well as the fact that we have to protect our Netnavis from getting damage. Pyrrha said with sad tone to her voice.

"It's ok Pyrrha. We're going to be just fine because we have an ace up our sleeve." Nora said with a big smile on her face.

"Nora, what do you mean we have an ace up our sleeve?" Jaune asked curiously.

"It's quite simple. Before we got here, I sent an email." Ren replied to his teammates.

* * *

**Lotus Cafe Website**

* * *

The Boarbatusks were about to charge the Netnavi when a white object struck the Boarbatusk viruses and deleted half of them.

Squire man was just shocked at seeing Grimm virus taken down so easily.

Magnet Woman could only think a Professional Cyber hunter could take out Boarbatusk viruses so easily.

"That wasn't even a warm up." Said a familiar voice to team JNPR's Netnavis. They turned around to see Grand Master standing behind them. "Good to see you young ones are doing well and thank you, Lotus for sending that email to us. We were on our way back when we got it. Now kids, I'm going to handle the rest of the Viruses while you deal with our uninvited guest. They nodded their heads and went to deal with Wrecker Man. "Now the rest of you Grimm viruses can share the same fate as your friends." He then jump in the air "Grand Cloth!" A white cloth appeared in his hand which he swung at the Grimm.

"This isn't good, boss. We have a professional Cyber Hunter here now. I say we go before we get arrested." Wrecker Man said quickly.

"No. It's too late, Wrecker man. We have no choice but to finish what we started." Mr. Yellow sighed.

"Why, Boss?" Wrecker Man asked.

"Because we will be hunted anyway." Mr. Yellow said in a scared tone.

"Got you boss." Wrecker Man sighed.

"Hey big guy. Are you coming with us quietly?" Squire Man asked. A wrecking ball came toward him which he barely dodge it. "Well I guess we got his answer. All right, Jaune. What's the plan?"

"Here's what we should do. When Wrecker Man swings his wrecker ball, Pyrrha will have Magnet Woman hold it in place. Then Nora will have Shock Woman use her Shock Hammer to paralyze him. Then Squire Man and Lotus will use their swords to slash at the chain of the weapon to break it. Does everybody understand the plan?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." they all said.

Wrecker man launched his wrecker ball again which was aimed at Squire Man who used his shield to block it. Wrecker Man tried calling back his weapon but it wasn't moving. "What's going on, Wrecker Man?! Recall your weapon already!" Mr. Yellow exclaimed.

"Sorry boss. It's not retracting for some reason." Wrecker Man panicked.

"Now Shock Woman! Do it!" Called out Magnet Woman.

Shock Woman then went into action. Forming her signature hammer out of electricity and hit the wrecker ball which caused an electrical surge through the enemy's body. Then Lotus had a lotus flower turn into his sword and ran up to the chain and slashing it. This was followed up by Squire Man with his sword who slashed the chain as well. After the final slash, the chain broke.

Wrecker Man started screaming in pain from having his wrecker ball sliced off. "Boss we need go now! They cut off my Wrecker Ball and I'm not sure how much longer I'll last." He panicked.

"No, Wrecker Man! You need to keep going!" Mr. Yellow panicked himself.

"But boss..." That was all Wrecker Man got to say as his wrecker ball was slammed into his face.

"Okay! You're right, Wrecker Man! We need to go!" Mr. Yellow shouted. **"Wrecker Man logging out."** A voice announced.

After unplugging his PET, Mr. Yellow started to run until he hit something. When he looked up he saw Mr. Li standing in front of him. "I'm placing you under arrest." Li said sternly.

"For what?" Mr. Yellow asked incredulously.

"For act of being a know member of the Cyber terrorist group WorldIII and trying destroy my business." Li said looking dead into the man's eyes.

"You have know proof of that." Mr. Yellow stated. Li grabbed his PET where his Netnavi admitted of being a member of WorldIII which was the proof making Mr. Yellow a member as well. Li then handcuffed Mr. Yellow and sent an email to the police.

Team JNPR came out of the cafe. "Father. What happens now?" Ren asked.

"Well, the police will arrive and haul him to the station to question him. Then the officers will take our statements." Li answered.

"Excuse me, why are you not taking the statement?" Pyrrha asked.

"Normally, I would but since this case involved me personally, I can't but afterwards I will fill my own report out on these events." Li responded.

"How long will that take?" Nora asked.

"Depends on how busy the police are. It could be an hour or most of the day." Li shrugged.

"We can't miss curfew or we will be locked out of our Dorm building." Jaune voiced.

"No worry about that. I will call Headmaster Ozpin and tell him what happened so you won't get in trouble. Now before the police come, why don't I make you some pancakes as a thank you from me." Li smiled.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Nora cheered as she ran back into the cafe.

"Thank you, Father." Ren smiled as he bowed.

"That would be just grand right now." Pyrrha said, smiling also.

"That's very nice of you." Jaune complimented.

So team JNPR walked back into Lotus Cafe with Li right behind them as well keep firm grip on Mr. Yellow. Once inside, he started to make pancakes for the team while waiting for the police to show up to take their statement and take custody of Mr. Yellow.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I are finally back with a new chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior. In this chapter, we meet Ren's father Li and visit his own business: the Lotus Cafe. We also meet the businessman: Mr. Yellow and his Netnavi: Wrecker Man. These two as the chapter revealed that the pair are WorldIII agents trying to get Li's business but was thwarted by team JNPR.**

**This was a Team JNPR bonding chapter and we got to see Li's own Netnavi in action.**

**What will come next in the story? What will be the fate of Mr. Yellow and Wrecker Man? You'll have to wait and find out.**

**If anyone has any ideas for this adventure, please let us know in the comments/reviews or personally PM us.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo here. Mobian and I are back with more Rwby: NT Warrior! In the last chapter, we spent some time with team JNPR visiting the Lotus Cafe, the business owned by Ren's father: Li Ren. We also met the infamous businessman Mr. Yellow and his Netnavi Wrecker Man. Mr. Yellow was looking to buy out Li's property, but Li refused. Mr. Yellow and Wrecker tried a more direct approach involving Boarbatusk Viruses, but Team JNPR was there to thwart his scheme.**

**Now, let's jack back into Rwby: NT Warrior!**

* * *

"All right, girls. This will be our home for this year." Ruby said while looking at the dorm room. The floor was made out of wood. There were four beds that took up a good part of the room. There was a small bookshelf next to a desk under the only window in the room. There were two other doors in the room.

"It seems nice but a little cramped for four people." Weiss stated while walking to one of the doors in the room. Opening the door, she saw it was a closet. It was a pretty good sized closet, big enough for a person to actually walk into. It looked like a decent size closet for four people to share. If she was the spoiled, selfish Heiress that many make her out to be then she would claim the closet as her alone. Then she saw something in the closet. There was a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt hanging in the closet. On the hanger neck was a red ribbon. On the second hanger was a red plaid skirt and some stockings hanging down. "Girls, I believe these are the school uniforms."

"What uniform?" Asked Yang who went into closet with Blake and Ruby right behind her, seeing several uniforms in the closet. "Well, at least they're not ugly and I can work with it."

"They seem nice." Blake commented while looking at them.

"I have questions about the uniform." Ruby said.

"What are you wondering about, Rubes?"Yang asked looking at her sister.

"Which uniform belongs to whom." Ruby said nervously.

"That's a good question." Weiss said as she was looking at the uniforms.

"Maybe we look at the tags to see sizes of the uniforms." Blake suggested to her friends. So they checked the uniforms out until they found their sizes and set spots in the closet for their clothes.

"Does it seem to me that the room is a little small?" Weiss asked looking around the room.

"Well, the beds do take up most of the room." Blake reasoned.

"Maybe we can ask about making the beds into bunk beds." Ruby said with happiness in her voice.

"That's a great idea Rubes." Yang agreed while hugging her sister.

"Well, it would give us more room." Blake commented.

"I always wanted bunk beds when I was younger." Weiss said sounding excited.

"I'll have Fairytale Woman send an email to Crystal." Ruby said.

"I'm on it, Ruby." Fairytale Woman smiled. After she sent email to Crystal's Beacon Email Account. A few moments later, Ruby received an email from Crystal. "That was fast. I hope it's not a rejection to the idea."

"Ruby, we got a response to our request already." Weiss said.

"Well, Fairytale Woman, can you please open it?" Ruby asked.

"Ok Ruby, let's hear what it says. Crystal thinks that the idea would give the room more space and will be tried out as an experiment. If it goes well, she'll bring it up to Headmaster Ozpin at the next staff meeting. She also said she needs to be out of the room for a bit while she's the caretaker of Winter Hall and converts the beds. She will email us as soon as it's done." Fairytale Woman finished reading the email out loud.

"So what are we going to do to kill time?" Asked Weiss .

"Well I would suggest the Beacon Library, but I know not everyone here is as big of a reader as me," Blake shrugged. "I'm not sure what else to suggest since I've only been in Vale for two days."

"That's ok, Blake. I know where we can go to have fun." Yang had a huge smile on her face.

It took Ruby a couple of seconds to realize where Yang wanted to go. "Yang, Dad doesn't like us going there on school days. Also Bumblebee only fits two people."

"Ruby, what Dad doesn't know won't hurt him. We'll take the bus to get downtown. Come on, let's go." After that, Yang walked out of the door.

"Ruby, is the place Yang's suggesting not safe?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"Weiss I don't think Yang is the type of person that would put her sister in danger." Snow Woman said while scolding her Net Op.

"You're right Snow Woman. Ruby, I'm sorry for even suggesting that Yang would put us in danger." Weiss apologized.

Before Ruby could say respond, Neko Woman spoke up. "Well you can't blame her for the way she reacted to Ruby's behavior." Neko Woman pointed out.

"Ruby, why doesn't your dad want you to go there on a school day? Is it dangerous there or not a safe place to go." Blake just decided to ask the question that was on their minds.

"No, Dad just want us to focus on school work instead of hanging out there. I've never felt like I was endangered being there. That and I'm also horrible at lying. So he usually knows that he can get information out of me. So I try not to get involved with anything that involves me lying to my family." Ruby explained.

Yang then put her head back into the room and looked at them. She was about to speak but Dragon Woman beat her to the punch. "Are you coming or not?" Dragon woman asked them.

"Yes, we're coming." Said Ruby who started walking out of their room with Weiss and Blake behind her.

* * *

After arriving in downtown Vale, They walked for a half-hour when Yang and Ruby stopped at a building.

So Weiss and Blake decided to take a look at the building. What they saw kind of scared them. It was an old brick building with arched windows. A sign with a black bear on it and it read Junior's Place. What scared them was the man standing out in front of the building. He was wearing a black suit with matching hat and shoes, red sunglasses, and red tie. He looked like a guy from an old school mafia movie. They looked at each other debating on dragging their friends from this seemingly dangerous place but that was taken out of their hands when Yang and Ruby went up to the man.

"Hey Stan, do you mind if we go in and say hi to Uncle Hei?" Yang asked the man.

"The club doesn't open until 6:00 pm. If you're trying get into the club early by using that as a excuse, then try again. Only four people call Junior uncle. Lady that's not you." Stan looked up to see Yang and Ruby standing right in front of him. Then he started stuttering. "Y-Y-Yang and R-R-Ruby. what are you doing here? Do your parents know you're here?"

"They don't know we're here, but we want Uncle Hei to meet our new teammates from Beacon." Yang smiled.

"Wait, what do you mean we want to introduce our teammates. Only Yang is going to Beacon this year." He said looking at Ruby and Yang.

"I got into Beacon two years early." Ruby shyly said.

"That's impressive getting in two years early. Let me contact the boss and see what he wants to do." Stan smiled while he picked up his PET to dial Junior's number.

A man with short black hair along with a matching beard and mustache sitting in his office doing paper work. He was wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, red tie, black gloves and black pants. This man was in the middle of looking over Club finances when a voice called out.

"Hey, little cub! You're getting a call from Stan." A voice from Junior's PET called out.

"You know I haven't liked being called that since I was a kid." Junior said. As he turned his head, his grey eyes locked on the PET sitting on his desk. "So Grizzly, why do you do it?" Staring back at him was a black Bear Netnavi wearing a grey fedora, grey vest over a white shirt and grey pinstripe suit pants.

"Well, it's the best way to get your attention and I'm the only one that gets away with calling you little cub." Grizzly just smirked while looking at his Net Op.

"Anyway, you said it was Stan calling. It better be important because I told my men don't disturb me while I'm doing paper work. Put him through Grizzly." Junior said. At that moment, an image of Stan showed up on his PET. "What do you need Stan and it better be important or else." A threatening tone laced Junior's voice.

"I swear Boss. It's important or I wouldn't call you. There are some people here to see you." Stan informed.

"If its Roman, tell him to come back during business hours." Junior said as he was about to hang up the call.

"Wait, boss! Its Yang and Ruby with their teammates from Beacon. Did you know Ruby got into Beacon two years early and they wanted to come so you can meet their teammates." Stan commented.

"Wait, Ruby and Yang are here on a school night? Tai's gonna have my head and of course I know Ruby got into Beacon two years early. I know everything that goes on in Vale. Let them in Stan." Junior sighed and ended the call.

"So, do I tell the twins that Yang and Ruby are here?" Asked Grizzly.

"No. Tell them that important guests are going to be on the top floor. They haven't seen each other in long time. It will be a nice little surprise for them." Junior said with a mischievous smile was on his face.

"Right. I'll also tell them to entertain the guests for rest of night until they leave for the night." Grizzly had a smile on his face hat mimicking the one Junior had knowing well that the Twins hated dealing with that type of guest.

So after a couple of minutes, Stan unlocked the door to let in Team RWBY. "You know the rules but since your new friends are here, I'll explain them. The main floor is for ages twenty and up. The second floor is ages thirteen and up. Have fun net battling." Stan smiled as the four girls entered the building.

While the girls started walking down the hall until reaching a staircase to the second floor. When they got to the second floor, Weiss and Blake looked around since they haven't been their before. Their was a round couch, a tv on the wall, tables and chairs. What caught their eyes were official tournament style port stands on both sides and in the center was a hologram projector that displayed Net Battles to the fans that would be watching the match.

"I know. It's a pretty sweet set up." Yang smirked while looking at Blake and Weiss who were staring at equipment.

"That's a mark 10 Hologram Projector. Its not supposed to be out until this year's Vytal Festival tournament." Weiss was in complete shock of seeing the hologram projector that hasn't been released to public yet. Even her father didn't own one yet which made her worry that her new best friend and older sister were involved with something shady.

"Um Ruby. Yang. How do you know the owner of this place?" Blake asked in a worried tone.

"Well, you see Blake..." Before Ruby could say any more however, she was tackled by a red blur while Yang was tackled by a white blur. What Blake and Weiss were seeing were their two friends being hugged by two women who looked to be in their twenties.

"So good to see the both of you. We were told that important guests were coming that we're supposed to keep entertained but what we find is two of our favorite cousins. Dose Uncle Tai know that you're here? If not then you two are going to be in so much trouble when he finds out." Both women say in unison while releasing Yang and Ruby from their hugs.

Now both Blake and Weiss could get a good look at the two individual women. They where identical twins.

"This is our cousin: Miltia." Ruby introduced the first woman. She had short black hair and green eyes highlighted by red makeup. She wore a red strapless dress with black lining. For accessories, she had a large black and red feather above left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at front by a dark grey chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist and long red boots with very high stilettos heels.

"This is her twin sister: Melanie." Yang introduced the second sister. She had long black hair and green eyes highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories were a white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, a white glove, a small silver bracelet over glove on her left arm, a bow in center of the top most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on her lower back and long white heel boots.

"Hi. I'm Blake: Yang's partner from Beacon." She then bowed.

"Hi. I'm Weiss: Ruby's partner from Beacon." She also bowed in courtesy.

"Its nice meet you both." Miltia smiled at them.

"Well, guess that means Ruby's no longer going to be available to join us on our team for the Vytal Festival. I was all ready since it was going to be hard to recruit Yang to join us. Now we are going to have to find two others to join our team." Melanie simply sighed.

"Sis! That wasn't nice of you and I told you if we want to recruit them, we should've done so last month. Now apologize to them now!" Miltia said in an angry tone to her sister.

"You're right sis. Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss, I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I sometimes speak before I think." Melanie let out another sigh.

Ruby and Yang just went up and hugged their cousins as their sign of forgiveness.

"Well, I think I can say for me and Weiss that we can forgive you. Right Weiss?" Ruby asked. When Weiss didn't answer, Blake turned to look at her as Weiss stared at the twins like she was she lost in thought. Then she put her hand Weiss's shoulder which snapped Weiss out of it.

"Sorry about that, but I feel like I've seen both of you somewhere before. Yes, I agree with you about forgiving Melanie's earlier behavior. Then it hit Weiss where she saw these twins before. "You're the Malachite Twins! You won the Double Team Tournament in Atlas this year. I watched your match on TV. What are two you doing in here?" Weiss asked the twins in excitement.

"Well, besides competing on the professional circuit for double team net battle tournaments. We run security for club as cyber security for it as well." Melanie said proudly slightly puffing out her chest.

"We also passed our test to become Cyber Huntresses last month. We didn't go through the school system like what you're doing. We had our Aunt Summer mentor us". Miltia said sheepishly.

"I didn't realize you can go through a mentor-ship program." Blake said in a shocked tone.

"Well, it really depends on the hunter or huntress. Some of them will do it while others will not." Melanie explained.

"So would you recommend a Mentorship over going to one of the academies?" Weiss asked them.

They both looked at each other and they both spoke at the same time. "Yang, Ruby. You do know we love Aunt Summer dearly but she was a task master. She was very hand on training us. We really don't want to talk about it." They shivered from remembering their training they got from their aunt.

Both Blake and Weiss looked a little scared meeting their partner's mother now.

"So, your dad owns this club?" Weiss was being inquisitive while trying to change the subject.

"What? Hei is our uncle." Melanie replied.

"What gave you idea that he was our dad?" Miltia asked tilting her head.

"Well, I just thought that since Ruby and Yang call him Uncle that he was your father." Weiss said.

"I'm not their father but I did save their father's life. Thomas Rose is a brilliant man but absent minded sometimes. He almost got himself run over by a car if I didn't pull him off the road. After that he made me the Uncle of his newly born twins. Sometimes I wonder how he can create Netnavis at Cyber-Elf Lab but can't remember to cross the street when the walking sign is on." A male voice said behind them.

"Uncle Hei!" Ruby screamed and ran behind Blake and Weiss. When they turned around, they saw Ruby hugging a very tall man holding a tray with drinks on it.

"Hey Uncle Hei." Yang said casually.

"Good to see both of you. By way Yang, I called your father. He said he'll let it slide this time but the next time you're here on a week day you and Ruby will be grounded. He also expects the two of you home on the weekend for a family dinner and bring your teammates to the family diner and he was quite clear this was none negotiable.: Hei said in a very commanding voice.

Yang gulped a little bit and said "Yes I understand."

"Good. Now while I pass out the drinks, why doesn't Ruby tell us how she got into Beacon early." Hei suggested while passing out drinks to the right owners.

"It's not that big of a deal. All I did was stop Roman Torchwick from robbing a bank." Ruby said casually like it was just something she did on a normal day.

"What do mean not a big deal? You caught him and his Netnavi Pyro Man working with a WorldIII Netnavi." Yang said proudly patting her sister on the back.

"Wait. did you just said that Roman is a member of WorldIII and he attacked you?" Junior asked with anger in his voice.

"Yes. Why do ask, Uncle Hei?" Yang asked him out of curiosity.

Before he answered the question, one of his men came up the stairs and whispered in his ear. Then after that, the guy left the room. "Girls, I'm sorry but I have some Business to attend. So I'm afraid that I'm gonna need to leave to deal with it. Oh Miltia, Melanie: You're off the clock tonight. So spend your time with your cousins and their teammates." After that, he left the room.

Blake then took a sip from drink that Hei gave her. "This is Green Tea! How did he know that I like green tea?!" She exclaimed.

"Uncle Hei knows everything." Ruby said like it explained everything.

"Well, she's not wrong. They do say if you want information about Vale, you go to Junior for it." Yang said a little cryptically.

"That's just a rumor someone made up. There's no way Uncle Hei can know everything that happens in Vale." Miltia waved off like it was just a silly idea.

"Ok, enough with the talking. Why don't we have us a Net Battle as well as test out the Mark 10 Hologram Projector for Dad." Melanie offered. When Team RWBY nodded, she then started up the projector which came online with a hum and a beam shot out creating a medium size circle. It then expanded to a square as it readjusted until it became a floating table.

"That's so cool!" Ruby beamed bouncing around the projector.

"I can't wait to try it out." Yang grinned cracking her knuckles.

"Sorry Yang, but you and Ruby are sitting this one out. This is going to be a battle between us and your partners." Miltia said.

"Why do you want to fight us?" Asked Weiss.

"I think they want to test our skills. That way, they'll see if we're capable of watching their cousins' backs." Blake explained.

"Alright. We accept your challenge!" Blake and Weiss announced.

"Jack in! Snow Woman!" Weiss called out.

"Jack in! Neko Woman!" Blake shouted.

"Jack in! Positive woman!" Melanie cried.

"Jack in! Negative Woman!" Miltia screamed.

Then Neko woman and Snow woman landed in a big empty space looking around for their opponents for this match. When they spotted them, they saw that just like their Net Ops, they were twins to. The first one was wearing white sequins, a strapless dress and high thigh slits. For accessories, she had white Stilettos, a black opera glove and plus symbol. "Hello I'm Positive Woman and this is my sister Negative Woman." Positive Woman introduced.

Negative woman had long black hair. She wearing red sequins, a strapless dress. For accessories, she had red stilettos, white operas gloves and minus sign earrings

"Hello. What are your names?" Asked Negative Woman.

"I'm Snow Woman and it is a pleasure to meet both of you." She bowed.

"I'm Neko woman and its nice to meet you. So are we going start the Net battle now?" She asked.

"Not quite yet. First, we'll tell you about the terrain setting. Its a new feature that allows our Net Ops to set up different environment. We could be fighting in a city, a mountain, underwater and in a wasteland. Just to name a few locations. Some environments can also give elemental power boosts to element themed Netnavis or weaken Netnavis with the opposite element." Positive woman explained to their opponents.

"Before you get upset about us setting in our favorites, our Net Ops turned on the randomizer. So we don't know what the battlefield will be." Negative Woman said to them.

Right at that moment, the plain square started to change again. What they saw it change into was a dance floor of a club with spotlights shining down on them. There was a six large glass pillar round dance floor and in the right hand corner was a DJ both. **"Battle Begin!" **A voice announced.

"All right Postive Woman: Here comes a battle chip. Sword! Battle Chip! Download!" Shouted Melanie as a sword formed in Positive Woman's hand. She then ran towards Snow Woman. She slashed at Snow woman who barely dodged the slash. While that was going on, Neko Woman was about to attack Positive Woman.

"All right Negative Woman: Time to back up our sisters. Vulcan Gun! Battle Chip! Download!" Miltia screamed. Negative Woman's left hand transformed into a Vulcan gun.

"I don't think so, kitty cat." Negative Woman said who fired several rounds at Neko Woman which hit her target and made her stumble back.

"Weiss, I can use a battle chip right now." Snow Woman suggested.

"I know Snow Woman, but we need to make sure we include Blake and Neko Woman in what we're doing so that we don't hit Neko Woman by mistake, but I will send you a battle chip. Wide Sword! Battle Chip! Download!" Weiss shouted. A Wide sword appeared in Snow Woman's hand which used to block Positive Woman's slash.

"Blake: Can you handle the long distance attacks and we're going to need to watch each other's backs. The Malachite Twins have been working together a lot longer than us. We're going to need to find a way to keep them off balance with each other." Weiss said in a whisper to Blake as Weiss knew of Faunus hearing, thus Blake could hear every word she was saying.

"Sure, I can handle it, Weiss." Blake said. Shotgun! Battle Chip! Download!" Blake shouted out. A Shotgun appeared in Neko Woman's hand which she aimed at Negitive Woman who was trying to shoot Snow Woman. Neko Woman fired a shot at Negitive Woman causing her to pull back.

Blake was looking through her chips when she noticed her flash bomb chip. "Weiss, I think I have an idea."

"Really? What is it?" Weiss whispered in curiosity, taking her eyes off her PET to look at Blake. Rather than say it out loud, Blake showed Weiss the flash bomb chip. Weiss realized they could blind their opponents with Blake's battle chip which would leave their opponents up to attack.

"Isn't that cute, Miltia. They think that by whispering and showing each other their battle chips, they will help them beat us." Melanie smirked.

"Well they can try, but it won't help them." Miltia smiled.

"Snow Woman: Close your eyes." Weiss commanded. Snow Woman closed her eyes.

"Flash Bomb! Battle Chip! Download!" Blake shouted. A moment later, a bomb appeared in Neko Woman's hand. Neko Woman then threw the bomb downwards where it struck the ground causing it to explode and release a bright flash of light blinding their targets.

"Negative Woman, I can't see!" Positive Woman screamed.

"Neither can I!" Cried out Negative Woman.

"Snow Whirlwind! Called out Snow Woman who made a snow cyclone that hit Positive Woman and make her stumble.

"Neko claw!" Neko Woman shouted slashing Negative Woman and causing damage.

"Melanie. Miltia. Can we stop holding back now?" Asked both of their Netnavis.

"Yes, you both have our permission to stop holding out." Both sisters gave their approval to their Netnavis to stop holding back.

Negative Woman started moving so fast that Snow Woman couldn't see Negative Woman until she was standing in front of her. "Negative Punch!" Called out Negative Woman who then slammed a fist full of electricity into Snow Woman causing her pain.

"Oh no! Blake, their electricity themed Netnavis." Neko Woman commented.

"Which means they do double damage to Snow Woman because she's an Ice element Netnavi. You need to help her, Neko Woman!" Blake told her Netnavi.

"Sorry kitty cat, but you have your own problem. Positive Kick!" Called out Positive Woman who struck Neko Woman with an electricity covered foot causing pain to Neko Woman.

"We're not done yet. Red Earth! Battle Chip! Download!" Shouted Miltia. At that moment, two claw blades appeared on both wrists of Negative Woman as she slashed Neko Woman which caused her to fall back.

"Try these on for size. Blackness! Battle Chip! Download!" Melanie shouted. Then a pair of black high heels boots with blades on the heel on Positive Woman who then kicked and slashed at Snow woman which sent her flying into Neko Woman.

"Red Earth battle chip? Never heard of it." Weiss said out loud.

"Same here Weiss. I've never heard of the Blackness battle chip as well." Blake said.

"It doesn't surprise us at all." Said a grinning Miltia.

"The reason you two have never heard of either battle chips before is because they're custom battle chips that we finished making last night." Melanie said proudly.

"You made both of those battle chip!" Exclaimed a shocked Weiss.

"It must have taken quite a bit of time to build both weapon chips. Blake stated.

"Yes, it took a couple of months to get the designs right." Melanie admitted.

"Then we went through several prototype battle chips before we got the chips right. So are you ready to surrender to us?" The Malachite Twins asked at the same time.

"Don't give in, Weiss!" Shouted Ruby.

"You can do it, Snow Woman!" Yelled Fairytale Woman.

"I believe in you, Blake!" Called out Yang.

"Don't surrender, Neko Woman!" Dragon Woman cheered on.

"We're sorry for not cheering both of you on sooner. We had a hard time deciding whether to support our teammates or our cousins but we realized that we need the support of our partners. Even if they are net battling our family." Ruby said with conviction in her voice.

"Go team RWBY!" Yang shouted out loud while doing a fist bump.

"Well, you heard our partners." Weiss smiled.

"Yes we won't surrender this battle. We will fight to the end!" Blake declared.

"Then we're going to fight both of you at full power." Melanie said with fire in her eyes.

"Get ready to see power of our Netnavis created by our Aunt Summer and Ruby. That's right. Ore Netnavis were made by family to suit our fighting style." Miltia said in a happy tone.

"Now it's time to show you our complete capability!" Miltia, Melanie, Positive Woman and Negative Woman said in completely synchronization. Then Positive Woman and Negative Woman fused into a new Netnavi.

Her strapless sequined dress was half red and white. The opera gloves were white and black. The stilettos were the same two colors. In her right ear was a plus sign earring and her left ear was a minus earring.

"I'm Current Woman!" She declared to everyone in the room.

Then both Melanie and Miltia called out their custom battle chips in unison. "Battle chips! Red Earth and Blackness! Download!"

Both weapons appeared on Current Woman's wrists and feet. Then she ran at high speed towards Neko Woman and Snow Woman, slashing at both of them which caused them to scream in pain from the high speed slashes.

"Weiss, I think I have an idea of how to beat them." Blake said.

"What's the idea, Blake?" Weiss asked her.

"They probably have to concentrate really hard to stay in that form. So what we will do is send multiple enemies at once instead of just our two Netnavis at them." Blake explained.

"Wait, are you talking about Neko Woman's shadow attack but that drains Neko Woman's energy." Weiss replied in concern.

"What other choice do we have, Weiss! It's our only chance to beat them." Blake urged.

"Then we will help with our second attack." Weiss said.

"What attack is that?" Black ask in curiosity.

"The attack called Ice Golem, where we can make an ice copy of enemies we've defeated in battle." Weiss explained to Blake. Then they told their Netnavis the plan.

"Neko Shadow!" Cried out Neko Woman who created four shadow copies of herself that then charged Current Woman.

"Weiss, you know we've never been able to pull this attack off before, right." Snow Woman reminded nervously.

"I know Snow Womam, but we're not doing this for ourselves anymore. This is for our teammates and friends." Weiss's eyes shone with determination.

"I understand Weiss. Ice Golem!" Called out Snow Woman. Then a giant ice block appeared which then shattered, not into tiny pieces however but it transformed into a giant ice knight. There was no time to celebrate. It was time to attack their enemy. So Snow Woman and her's ice knight charged forward.

For Current Woman and her two Net Ops, they couldn't decide which target to go after which caused them to argue with each other causing their fused form to become unstable. Then they were attacked by Neko Woman, Neko Woman's shadow clones, Snow Woman and her ice knight. Before the attacks could hit, their opponents separated back into Positive Woman and Negative Woman. Now they were surrounded. They could see Neko Woman and Snow Woman drained of most of their energy from using these attacks.

"Positive Woman, log out." Melanie called out calmly.

"You also log out, Negative Woman." Miltia said without fear.

Then both Netnavis disappear from battlefield. **The winners of the match is Neko Woman and Snow Woman.** Declared The voice.

"Why did you quit the Net Battle?" Blake asked the twins.

"You're not taking pity on us, are you?" Weiss raised an eyebrow as she was not happy winning this way.

"No. We saw what we needed to see." Melanie said in a happy tone.

"We saw that you will keep on fighting. Even if the odds are stacked against you." Miltia smiled at them.

They both walk over to Weiss and Blake reaching out their hands to them. Then Blake and Weiss did the same thing and shook the Malachite Twin's hands.

"We're happy to know that the two of you are watching our cousin's backs." Melanie smiled and they both let go of Weiss and Blake's hands.

Both Blake and Weiss felt something in their hands. When they checked their hands, they found two battle chips in their hands. They looked confused to reason why they have these chips in their hands.

"It's our way of showing are appreciations for taking care of Yang and Ruby." Melanie said

"Also for earning our respect as fellow Net Ops." Miltia said proudly.

"So Weiss, what battle did they give you?" Ruby asked.

"I got the Negative Woman and blackness chips." Weiss said.

"Cool! A personal Netnavi attack chip!" Ruby gushed.

"I got a Positive Woman chip and red earth chip." Blake said while looking at the chips in her hand. Then she was put into a hug by Yang.

"That was amazing, Blake." Yang smiled.

"Yang has always been a hugger." Miltia said while watching Blake struggling to get out of Yang's grip.

"How about we take the girls back to Beacon in a couple of hours. Until then, why don't we order some food and get know each other." Melanie suggested to them.

"That sounds like a good idea." Team RWBY said together.

While this is going on, there was a meeting in Junior's office.

"What can I do for you, Cyber Hunter Li Ren." Junior asked.

"I'm looking for some information on a Land Developer's name. Li said.

"Why are you looking for information on this?" Junior asked back.

"There have been attacks on my cafe electronics and I believe he might be a member of WorldIII." Li explained to him.

"Just give me a moment to pull up what you want. Grizzly, send an email to Li Ren on everything we have on land developer named Mr. Yellow." Junior ordered.

"I already have the information gathered and sent the email as we spoke." Grizzly informed.

"We just got an email from Junior." Grand Master told Li.

_"Thank you and what do I owe you for the information?" _Asked Li.

"Its free of charge. Before you ask why, it's from one businessman to another as well as keeping WorldIII out of Vale and a supposed member attack a member of my family. That I will not tolerate." Junior let out a growl that made him sound like a angry bear.

_"I see and thank you." _Li Ren bowed out of respect. Then he left Junior's office.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Rwby: NT Warrior is finally back. This time, we see Team RWBY venture to Junior's club to kill some time. There, they met Ruby and Yang's cousins: Miltia and Melanie Malachite and their uncle "Junior" Hei Xiong. Thomas Rose is the father of Miltia and Malachite in this story. An incredibly intelligent but absent-minded scientist at Cyber Elf Lab. We'll see Cyber Elf Lab later in the story. We also see Miltia and Melanie's Netnavis: Positive Woman and Negative Woman and Junior's Netnavi: Grizzly. Weiss, Blake, Miltia, and Melanie have a double-team net battle partly for funsies but also for the Malachite Twins to see if Weiss and Blake were capable of being the partners to Ruby and Blake. They won out in the end. Mobian and I hope you all liked this chapter. Be ready for more to come.**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for this story (OCs, Netnavis, etc..."), please let us know in the comments/reviews or personally PM us.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, fellow Net Ops. Centurion Maximo and Mobian back with another chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior. We know it's taken a while to complete a new chapter of this story, but we're finally back with chapter 6 of this great adventure.**

**Ps #1: Rwby Volume 7 is finished. I won't say anything about it except now we wait for Volume 8.**

**GuestDCDGojira: We're using your OCs.**

* * *

It was Tuesday and 5:30 AM in Team RWBY's Dorm where everyone was asleep except for Ruby who just finished taking a shower and got dressed in her Beacon Uniform. She was going to wake up Weiss first when Fairytale Woman called to her. "What do you need, Fairytale Womam?" She asked.

"Ruby, what are you doing up so early?" Fairytale Woman asked back knowing Ruby didn't normally get up this early, so she had to make sure her Net Op was doing ok.

"I'm ok, Fairytale Woman. I guess I'm just nervous about attending our first day at Beacon. I was planing to waking up Weiss and Blake so they could use the bathroom before I get Yang up." Ruby continued.

"Ruby, there's no reason for you to be nervous. Headmaster Ozpin wouldn't ask you to join two years early if he didn't think you have the talent to be here. Just don't let it go to your head and you're right about getting Weiss and Blake up before Yang does." Fairytale Woman said in a reassuring manner.

"Thank for believing in me, Fairytale Woman and I promise I won't let it go to my head." Ruby smiled.

"You're welcome, Ruby." Fairytale Woman smiled back.

Ruby walked over to Weiss's bed. "Weiss, it's time to get up." Ruby quietly said.

"No Klein, I don't want get up just yet. Let me sleep for a few more minutes." Weiss whispered in her sleep.

"Weiss, that's not Klein trying wake you up: Its Ruby." Snow Woman told her.

"Why would Ruby be in my bedroom?" Weiss who was still half sleep asked.

"Um, Weiss, you're in our dorm room at Beacon."Ruby told her.

"At that moment Weiss fully woke up. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Its 5:40 am." Snow Woman informed.

"Ruby why did you wake me up so early?" Weiss yawn while asking.

"We have class at 8:00 and I thought that you'd want get into the bathroom before Yang does. She at least takes almost an hour to get ready." Ruby explained.

"In that case, I'll go right now. Thank you, Ruby." Weiss said on her way to the bathroom.

"Your welcome, Weiss." Ruby then went to Blake's bed to wake her up next. "Blake, its time to get up."

Blake stretched out her arms and looked at Ruby. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Basically, Ruby's trying to get you and Weiss to use the bathroom before Yang does because she takes a long time." Neko Woman said.

"Wait, how do you what Ruby was planning?" Fairytale Woman asked in a surprised tone.

"I overheard what Ruby said to Weiss and Snow Woman. Neko Woman answered.

"That makes sense." Fairytale Woman reasoned.

Blake got out of bed and went to the closet get her uniform for the day. By the time she got out of the closet, Weiss came out of the bathroom. So she went into the bathroom and closed the door to it.

Now Ruby was going to deal with one of the biggest problems of the day: Getting her sister up. She climbed up the ladder to Yang's bed. She took a deep breath and prepared to wake the sleeping bear. "Yang, its time to get up." Yang's response was to roll over and cover her head with a pillow. Ruby pulled the pillow off her sister's head. "Its time to get up."

"No Rubes, I want to sleep more." Yang mumbled.

"What do I have to do get you up: Tell you some guy asked me out on a date." Ruby let out a sigh.

Yang shot straight up and looked at Ruby. "What guy asked you out?!" She was about to interrogate Ruby on this guy who asked her out.

"Um Yang, I don't think anyone asked Ruby out. She was trying to figure out how to wake you up since you refused to get up and made an off-hand comment about dating which got you up." Dragon Woman said.

"So what did you get me up for?" Yang asked.

"Really, Yang? We have class at 8:00 and breakfast is held until 7:30. It takes you an hour in the bathroom." Ruby reminded.

"Ruby, you can't rush beauty. What about the others?" Yang asked.

"We're all ready to go." Weiss said.

"Yang, the bathroom is yours." Blake motioned while coming out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, Blake." Yang smiled while she and Ruby climbed down bed ladder. Then Yang went into the bathroom by 6:00.

By 7:00, they were in the dining hall having breakfast. After getting their food, they spotted the table where Team JNPR were sitting at. "Hi, Jaune. Do you mind if we sit here?" Ruby asked.

"Not at all, Ruby." Jaune smiled. Then team RWBY sat down.

"So how was your day yesterday?" Blake asked as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Nothing much except we fought a WorldIII Netnavi at Ren's dad's diner." Nora explained between bites of pancakes.

"Wait. The WorldIII NetNavi you faced yesterday, was it by any chance named Frost Woman?" Weiss asked.

"No, it wasn't Frost Woman." Ren repiled.

"Did you fight Roman Torchwick and his Netnavi: Pyro man?" Yang asked.

"It wasn't Roman and Pyro Man who we ran into yesterday." Pyrrha answered.

"How about the mysterious WorldIII Netnavi: Kitsune?" Ruby now asked.

"No, it was a Netnavi named Wrecker Man and his Net Op: . He was letting loose Boarbatuk Viruses on the Lotus Cafe's website in hopes of causing enough damage to buy the land for a cheap price. We also helped Ren dad catch him. How do you know so many of WorldIII's Netnavis?" Jaune asked with curiosity.

"We met Yang and Ruby in the store that was held hostage by the WorldIII agent Frost Woman where we did what any Cyber Huntress or Hunter would do by stopping them. Ruby ran into Pyro Man when he was robbing Vale's bank. He escaped with the aid of Kitsune." Blake explained.

"It sounds like we missed out on busting some WorldIII Netnavi heads." Shock Woman pouted.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that, Shock Woman. It seems WorldIII has been very active in Vale, so there is a high chance we'll run into them again." Lotus explained.

"All of us should be extra careful because WorldIII might retaliate against us for interfering with their plans." Magnet Woman advised.

"Magent Woman is right that they might want revenge on us." Squire Man added. "By the way Jaune, your first class for today is PE. So after breakfast, you need head to the men's locker room to get ready for class."

"Thanks, Squire Man. Well, I should probably head out." Jaune said. He got up from the table with his garbage and was about to leave when Ren called to him.

"Jaune! I believe at least team JNPR have PE now. When I was checking my schedule, I noticed that some of the classes have full team names on them are the ones we share together. The one with just one letter are ones we have by ourself." Ren said.

"It looks like Team RWBY also have PE as well." Weiss added as she and rest of team RWBY got up from the table.

They headed out of the dining hall and made their way to the gym. Once they arrive, the girls went to the Women's locker room while the guys headed to the Men's locker room. Once they changed into their PE clothes and put their PETs into their lockers, they went into the Gym. Now they were with a group of at least twenty students waiting for their teacher to show up.

A man about five feet tall, black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, brown cargo pants and black sneakers. He had a whistle in his left hand. He put the whistle to his mouth and blew it which caused the students to cover their ears with their hands.

"Now that I have your attention we can start class. My name is Red Gaston but you will call me Coach Red or Gaston. It doesn't matter which you prefer to call me. As long as you are doing so in a respectful manner. In a few minutes, we will be jogging but before that I need give you the rules of my class. Rule one: I don't tolerate any form of bullying. If I find anyone doing it, you will be sent to Deputy Headmistress Glynda for discipline. Rule two: During a cool down period, we will still be working out but on your mind instead of your body. Back in my day, I believe you only needed muscle to get anything done. I was proven wrong and now I make sure to add reading to my work out. Now let's take a roll call." He said.

"Team JNPR: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. Are you here?" He called out.

"Present!" Team JNPR called out.

"Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee , Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Are you here." He asked.

"Present!" Team RWBY responded.

"Team SAFR. Ken Silver, Amelia Prescott, Flaye Ember, and Rick Burke. Are you here?" Coach Red asked.

"Present!" Team SAFR replied.

The first member of SAFR was Ken Silver. He had blue eyes, black hair with sliver tips. For clothes he was wearing a silver t-shirt, gym shorts and black running shoes.

Next to him was Amelia Prescott with violet eyes and aqua hair in a pixie cut. She was wearing a white shirt, gym shorts and sneakers.

Next to Amelia was Flaye Ember with amber eyes and spiky red hair. She was wearing a white shirt, gym pants and boots.

Next to her was Rick Burke. He had red eyes and green hair. He was wearing a white shirt, gym pants and green sneakers.

"Alright, it seems everyone is here. So we can start jogging thirty laps around the gym and then we will play a friendly game of dodgeball, so let's move out!" Coach Gaston shouted. Then the class started running around the gym.

Beacon Website

"So what do we do now since our Net Ops are doing PE at the moment?" Magnet Woman asked.

"We could look around Beacon's website until they finish class." Neko Woman suggested.

"That seems like a good idea." Lotus agreed.

"At least we won't be bored then." Dragon Woman added.

"Do you mind if we join you?" A male voice asked.

They turned to see a Netnavi with long blond hair with blue eyes. He was wearing orange armor, white shoulder armor with a on it and a green gem in the center of the chest piece.

"The Name is Zero. I'm apart of team SAFR. My Net Op is Ken Silver. These are my teammates." He said as he pointed at three other Netnavis.

"Name's Storm Eagle." An anthropomorphic eagle greeted. "My Net Op is Rick Burke." He was wearing a red jumpsuit.

"My name is Fairy Leviathan and my Net Op is Amelia Prescott." A female Netnavi greeted. She had long blue hair and blue eyes. She had fins on her arms and legs. She wearing a blue dive suit mixed with armor.

"Hey I'm Sol Titanion." Another female Netnavi and last member of Team SAFR smiled. "My Net Op partner is Flaye Ember." She was a human Netnavi with butterfly wings, long insect antennae on her head and red hair. She was wearing an orange MiKo. "So what're your names and team names?"

"My name is Fairytale Woman. My Net Op is Ruby Rose and I'm part of Team RWBY." She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Dragon Woman and Fairytale Woman is my little sister. My Net Op is Yang Xiao Long." She said.

"It's nice meeting all of you. I'm Neko Woman. My Net op is Blake Belladonna." She bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Snow woman. My Net Op is Weiss Schnee." She also bowed.

"Wait, did you just say your sister? That mean your Net Ops are siblings. I never met Netnavis who considered each other siblings before. I can't wait to tell Amelia! Fairy Leviathan said in an excited tone.

"Leviathan, can you please calm down and let the others introduce themselves?" Storm Eagle asked.

"Sorry." Fairy Leviathan muttered.

"That's all ok. My name is Squire Man and part of Team JNPR. My Net Op is Jaune Arc." He introduced.

"Hi, I'm Shock Woman and my Net Op is Nora Valkyrie." She said a little excitedly.

"Hello, I'm Magnet Woman and Pyrrha Nikos is my Net Op." She said simply.

"I'm Lotus. My Net Op is Lie Ren but he prefers to be called Ren." He greeted.

"So do you mind if we join you in exploring Beacon's Website?" Zero asked.

"I don't have a problem if you and your team join us. What about everyone else?" Fairytale Woman asked. She watched everyone shake their heads no. "Ok, let's go."

"Not so fast!" A red rubber ball Netnavi shouted.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"I'm Coach Gaston's Netnavi: Dodgeball Man. If you think you can ditch class, then you have another thing coming." He smirked.

"Class?" The group of Netnavis asked in a unified surprise tone.

"What, did you think that your Net Ops are only getting training here? Well, you're wrong on that one. We don't just train Net Ops to be the best they can be, we also train Netnavis to be their best as well and you're my first class of the day." Dodgeball Man explained.

"So what are we going to do today, Coach?" Sol Titanion asked.

"Well, we're going to play my favorite game: Dodge Ball." Dodgeball Man grinned. Then, a dodge ball appeared in his hand. Then, he started throw balls at the Netnavis who were dodging them the best they could.

"If you can dodge a ball, you can dodge Grimm Viruses!" Dodgeball Man shouted.

* * *

Vale Police Station Squad Room

* * *

The Police Station was normally active with officers moving about but today seemed more busy then normal which was for the fact they were about to move big criminal to a more secure location, so their was meeting going on in the squad room.

Standing in front of group of officers were two plan clothed dectives. The first one was a man that was six feet tall, brown hair and his eyes were grey. He was wearing grey jacket, white dress shirt, grey dress pants and brown dress shoes.

The other was a five foott tall woman short red hair with K9 ears on the top of her head and black eyes. She was wearing a grey jacket, white dress shirt, grey dress pants and brown dress shoes.

"Captain Dan. Why are we here?" One of the officers asked.

"I'm glad you asked. We have a high profile prisoner and Commissioner Columbo wants him gone yesterday. So, we're going to transfer him to Dead Zone Maximum Security Prison." Captain Dan explained.

"Only people with high security risks go there. Who are we transporting?" Another officer asked.

"We are transporting a WorldIII Net Operator: Mr. Yellow and his Netnavi Wrecker Man. So for more technical details, I'll pass to my partner: Captain Anna." Dan said.

"Thank you Dan. For those of you who don't know, Dead Zone Maximum Security Prison was designed after people started using Netnavis for crime. The prison's purpose is to isolate them from any form of electronic devices. There's a computer that designed to imprison Netnavis that help commit the crime to make sure there was no help from outside. They cut off internet connection and built Jammers to make sure the prisoners don't escape using any form of electronics. For that reason, only the worst criminals go there. So any questions?" Anna asked.

"So how are we transferring him to Dead Zone." An officer in the back asked.

"Dan would you like explain this one?" Anna asked her partner.

"I dont mind at all. The plan is simple: We're going old school on this one. We're using a heavy modified van to transport the prisoner. The tech guys have taken all forms of computers out of the van, including the GPS were removed to make sure WorldIII doesn't mess with it. My partner and I will take lead. Your job is to make sure the road is clear of any danger." Dan informed.

"What about WorldIII? Won't they notice police cars escorting the van and then attack us?" A third officer asked.

"That's why you will be spread out across the route and join us one by one. Once the last one joins us, we should be on the highway and out of any real danger. You will be given a paper map of the route to make sure WorldIII can't get their hands on it." Anna added.

So the officers each grabbed a map of the route and headed to their police cars. Then they headed to their spots on the route and be ready for the van passing by them. Once all officers were out room, Ann let out a sigh of relief.

"You doing ok, Ann?" A female voice came from her PET.

"Just some permission jitters, Swat Woman." Ann replied as she looked at her Netnavi partner. She was dressed in a police uniform, a swat vest over it and a helmet covering her head.

"Just remember to stay calm and remember we've been through worse like when we busted up the Deva Gang." A male voice said from Dan's PET. A human Netnavi that was wearing a bowler hat, a red vest over a white shirt, black jacket, and black dress pants and dress shoes.

"Detective Man is right, Little Anna. We've been through worse and come out on top." Dan smirked. If anyone else called her that, they would've been yelled out.

Ann let out a sigh hearing the nickname Dan gave her. "You're right, Big Dan, but I just have this feeling something's going to happen."

At that moment, a male Kangaroo Faunus police officer with orange eyes came out of the police station. He walked down the street until he reached a cheap hotel. Then he pull out a key and entered the room. Then he changeed out of the police uniform shirt and replaced it with a referee shirt. He put on a pair of sneaker onto his long feet. Then he looked into the mirror and pulled off the police hat to see his brown hair. "You know what, Wind-up Man? I think I will keep the hat." He said to his PET.

"It looks good on you." A male voice from the man's PET said. A netnavi that looked like a toy with a key in his back. He was wearing boxing gloves, shorts and sneakers. "Boomer, I can't believe they did't find the bug we planted."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Monday at 11:00 pm, a janitor was cleaning the Squad Room. When he stopped mopping and looked around to make sure he was alone, he put an electronic device behind the clock on the wall, in a light fixture._

_"Hey, what are you doing in here!" Ann shouted. She walked over to the person on the ladder and waited for the person to come down._

_"Ann! He's obviously the janitor doing his job." Dan said. "I'm sorry about my partner's behavior."_

_The man climbed down the ladder. "No problem at all. I was just changing a light that burned out. Is everything ok, officers?" He asked._

_"Something big is going on and we're making sure that all non-authorized personnel are out of the building. Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you're doing your job" Ann said. "Wait a minute, you're not the normal janitor!" Who are you?_

_"The normal guy caught a cold, so he called for a temporary to take his place." The temporary janitor said. "If you're locking down, then I should head out." He gathered his cleaning supplies and put them on his cart and then walked out the door of the Squad Room. After that, he headed to the cheap hotel and went into his room._

_"Boomer, the bug is working. Do you want to listen to what's going on?" Wind-up Man asked._

_"Yes, turn on the program so I can listen on the Pet." Boomer said._

_"On it, Boomer." Wind-up man said as he turned on the bug and voices came out the PET._

_"So, Commissioner Columbo wants in Dead Zone Maximum Security Prison tomorrow." Dan said._

_"That way WorldIII can't rescue him." Ann added._

_"Only way I see us getting him there is the low tech way." Swat Woman voiced._

_"Swat woman is right . Everything has computers now days. So we are going to need the techs to remove the computesr and GPS from the transport vehicle." Dan said. "What do you think, Detective Man?"_

_"I think we're going to need backup for when worldIII try to free Mr. Yellow and Wrecker Man." Detective Man said._

_"You're right on the idea of having backup." Dan said. "Hey Anna, what are you looking for?"_

_"Oh no!" Did she find bug, I planted?" Boomer said. He began to sweat from being nervous that they fond the hidden listening device._

_"I found it!" Anna said in an excited tone._

_"A map of Vale?" Dan asked in a confused tone._

_"Oh, I get now." Swat woman realized._

_"That's brilliant, Anna. Since we know WorldIII will try hack our database, we use a paper map plan the route for the transport is on." Detective Man smiled._

_"That is a great idea, Little Ann." Dan complemented his partner. "I think this is the best route to take. What do you think?"_

_"I think you're right on that, Big Dan. We also should pick up copies of the map for our backup and tell the techs what we need." Anna said._

_Then after that, they walked out of the squad room and closed the door behind them. So, Wind-Up Man turned off the program bug._

_"Wait you can't stop now, what Route are they taking!" Boomer yelled in frustration._

_"Calm down, Boomer. We'll figure out how get our hands on the route map." Wind-up Man tried to reassure his Net Op._

_"You're right. I need to calm down. Boomer said as he took a deep breath and let it out slowy. Ok, I just need to think of a way to get my hands on the route map. He then laid down on the bed and tried thinking of a way to get the map. Then an idea hit him. "I got it. I will dress as a police officer to sneak into the squad room during the meeting take one of the maps."_

_"So, how are we going to get a police uniform?" Wind-up Man asked._

_"We'll call Roman to see if he has stolen any police uniforms and see if he knows any local muscle we can hire to help out in retrieving Mister Yellow." Boomer said. At that moment, Wind-up Man dialed Roman number, then he appeared on the screen._

_"Boomer, what do you need?" Roman decided to cut straight to the chase. This phone call was interrupting him in the middle of planning a heist, so he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment._

_"I need a police uniform, forge police credentials and place a hire for some local goons to help free ." Boomer answered._

_"I can get you everything you need, but it will cost you." Roman smirked._

_"How much is this going to cost me?" Boomer sighed._

_"Not much at all, just a favor that I can call in at any moment." Roman kept his big smirk._

_"Fine, I agree to you terms." Boomer said._

_"Wonderful. Pyro Man, give the kid what he wants." Roman said._

_Then Roman disappeared from the screen and Pyro Man took his place. "I will email you the fake police ID and link to Junior's website. He will have the muscle you need. The uniform will be at your hotel room by tomorrow morning and one more thing: Don't call again. We're in the middle of planning a heist. Then screen went black._

_Next morning, he found a package in front of his motel room. Then brought into room and change into police uniform. Well here I go back into den of lions. Boomer let a sigh_

_"Don't you mean we. Wind-up man said ._

_"No. I'll will head to the police station and you will head to Junior's website to hire us some muscle." He told Wind-up Man who then went to take care of his part of the plan. Boomer then walked out of his hotel room and headed to the police station. Once he arrived at the station, he noticed that they where checking IDs at the door. When he got to door, the officer scanned his PET. The officer let him into the building. Then Boomer went into the squad room and at the end of the meeting, grabbed a map._

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

"So, let's take look at the map." Boomer said. He opened the map and looked at it. "Let's see, they're going down Main Street, Patch Ave, Patch Blvd and then Dust Highway. So, they've removed computers and GPS from the van that's transporting but I didn't hear them say anything about police cars escorting the van having their computers removed, so we shouldn't have problems hacking them. So, an Arachne Grimm will aid in that apartment and Junior's men will retrieve him."

"Yeah, about that Boomer: I went to Junior's website and talk to his Netnavi Grizzly about hiring his men and told him that Roman sent us. He threw me out of the website." Wind-up Man revealed.

"What! Just great, we don't have Junior's guys and Pyro Man said not to call back. Do we know any one else in Vale?" Boomer asked.

"I can think at least two people who know Vale well enough to help us." Wind-up Man said nervously.

"You don't mean the Azure Siblings: The twin mercenaries on retainer for WorldIII." Boomer said. "Alright, call them." Then Wind-up Man dialed the number to get hold of Skyler Azure. It rang a couple of times and an image of a woman in her early twenties. She had cat ears on top of her head, azure hair in braid pigtails and emerald eyes.

"What do you want, Boomer?" Skyler asked with a displeased tone.

"Well I was wondering if you and y

our brother know anyone in Vale I can hire for some extra muscle." Boomer said.

Skyler let out a sigh. "If want man power you need to ask Junior for it."

"Well, that may be a problem since I told him Roman sent me. His netnavi tossed out Wind-up Man and told him not come back." Boomer explained.

"Then I will go talk to Junior." Said a man in his early twenties with a pair of dog ears, short azure hair and emerald eyes. He walked out of view of the PET and then they could hear arguing. He came back into view. "He agreed to lend some of his men. Just tell where you need them."

"Thank, Blues." Boomer said.

"Oh don't thank us. You can pay us five hundred lien because of you, we now owe Junior a favor." Skyler smiled, mainly because she and her brother were getting five-hundred lien.

"Sure, I will transfer the lien over to your account." Boomer chuckled.

* * *

Vale Police Station

* * *

Mr. Yellow got pulled out of his cell and police officers put cuffs on his arms and legs. They proceeded to escort him down the hallway to a back door. What he saw outside was a van, where officers opened up the door for him. He walked to the van and got in. There were two officer in the front seats. The officer in the driver's seat started the engine of the van and were now pulling out of the police station.

"So where's Wrecker man?" Mr. Yellow asked.

"He's right here in this secure lockbox." Ann answered holding up a grey box.

"Ann, keep your eyes open, we're about to reach the first check point." Dan said as he checked the mirror for anything suspicious when a police car came into view and started speeding up and hit their bumper.

"What is he doing by ramming us?!" Ann exclaimed as she pulled out her PET and dialed the number of the officer. An image of the officer appeared on the screen. "What are you doing by ramming us?!"

"Sorry, Ma'am! The car just began acting on its own!" He exclaimed.

"Does your car have ports?" Ann asked.

"Yes it does, Ma'am." The officer replied.

"Great, that means WorldIII has hacked into them. Try regaining control of car and tell others as well." Ann ordered. The officer nodded his head.

While Ann was calling the officer about WorldIII hacking into police cars when they reached second check point at Beacon Ave and pass Beacon Academy. Which group of student were out front of it. Then second police car appear along side the van.

"What do you think's that about, Silver?" Flaye asked. She was wearing a red shirt, black flare trousers with flames going up the side, and spike bracelets on both arms.

"I don't know, but something seems wrong." Silver responded. He was wearing a silver button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath it and jeans.

"So are we going check it out?" Amelia asked. She was wearing a blue jacket, purple shirt and skirt.

"I think we should check it out before some civilian gets hurt. Lucky for us, we're living in a world where ports are everywhere." Rick said. He was wearing a green air force jacket and tan pants.

Silver was standing next to a street lamp and his teammates standing by another one. "Alright, Zero! Jack in!" He shouted.

"Fairy Leviathan! Jack in!" Amelia yelled.

"Sol Titanion! Jack in!" Flaye called out.

"Storm Eagle! Jack in!" Rick shouted.

Once team SAFR's Netnavi were in cyber space, they notice a black and white mechanical netnavi with sirens on the shoulders, wheels on the feet laying on the ground. So they went to check on the Netnavi. When they got close to the Netnavi, they could tell it was a police netnavi that got hurt.

"Sir, what happened to you?" Storm Eagle asked.

"Somehow, WorldIII found out about the route we were transporting on. Then someone forgot remove the computer and GPS from the police cars, so agents of WorldIII took control of the cars and are trying to free him. It gets worst then that: Our two best Netnavis can't help because their Net Op are driving the transport van that the computers were removed from." The police Netnavi started coughing.

Is their anything we can do to help? Sol Titanion ask out of concern.

"Are your Net Ops Cyber Hunters and Huntresses?" The Police Netnavi asked.

"No, they are in-training at Beacon. We can't stand by and watch WorldIII get away with this." Zero said with a fire in his eyes.

"Ok, even having some students is better then nothing. Hold your hands out and I will give you the link to our car computer system. That should get you there in no time." The police Netnavi said as he held out his hand and Fairy Leviathan grabbed it. The police Netnavi passed the link to her.

They transported to the police car computer system and there were a bunch of police Netnavis fighting a black spider with white bone armor over face, body and legs. The police Netnavis arms turned into blasters and started firing at the grimm virus. Some of them were wrapped in webs by the spider grimm while others were standing with confused looks on their faces.

"Flaye, we got an Arachne virus here." Sol Titanion informed.

"Thanks for the heads up, Sol Titanion. I'll tell everyone else and you tell the other Netnavis." Flaye said.

"So what can you tell us about the Arachne Grimm Virus?" Zero asked.

"Arachne Viruses are more common in Mistral and Menagerie. Like real spiders, they can spin webs, and a poisonous bite. The poison can cause you to see hallucinations if they bite You." Sol Titanion explained.

"So we need to make sure they don't bite us." Storm Eagle guessed.

"Enough talking and let's get to work." Fairy Leviathan said. She ran close to the Arachne to fight. "Spear." She slash at the spider legs. The Arachne glared at her and released a silk thred to cover her. Then it bit Fairy Leviathan, injecting it's posion into her data. "Fire Fan!" Sol Titanion called out and a fan made out of fire was tossed toward the spider grimm.

"Oh no! Leviathan's been infected by the posion." Amelia said with a worried tone.

"Amelia, I have a, Anti Posion chip on me, just in case of emergencies." Flaye said as she handed her the chip.

"Thank you. Anti Posion! Battle Chip! Download!" Amelia called out.

The Anti Posion chip worked it's magic on Fairy Leviathan who got back on her feet.

"Storm Eagle, do you think can use Storm Tornado to lift the Grimm into the air?" Zero asked.

"I think so." Storm eagle said. "Storm Tornado!" He created a powerful tornado that lifted the Arachne into the air. Zero ran towards it.

"Z-Saber!" An energy saber appeared in his hand and then slashed the spider in the stomach and deleted it.

"What were you thinking rushing in like that. I'm suppose to be the hothead because I'm a fire Netnavi!" Sol Titanion scolded.

"Well you were too slow." Fairy Leviathan retorted.

"Ladies, let'e focus on getting the job done." Storm Eagle suggested.

"He's right. We need to focus but we need also neet to find the Netnavi responsible for all of this so the police can get back control of their cars." Zero reminded.

"Wind-up Punch!" A voice called out. A powerful gust of wind blasted them backwards. "You know, I was expecting a different group of Netnavis to show up and interfere with my plan. Doesn't matter though because I won't let you get in my way."

"You must be the WorldIII Netnavi!" Storm Eagle exclaimed.

"That's right. I'm the WorldIII Netnavi: Wind up Man. Now that you're tired after fighting the Arachne Grimm Virus, It should be easy to defeat you." Wind-up Man grinned.

"Wrecker Man! Battle Chip! Download!" Boomer called out.

At that moment, Wrecker Man appeared. Then he jumped in air performer the Wrecker Driver in which he sped toward the ground and slammed into it causing an earthquack that made the area shake and Netnavis to fall down from the sheer force of the attack.

"He has a Custom Netnavi Battle Chip. Those are some of the strongest chips you can have." Rick said. "Tornado! Battle Chip! Download!" Storm Eagle released a tornado toward Wind-up Man who got sucked up into it spinning around in the strong wind.

"Sol, why don't we add some fire power to that to tornado? Heat Breath! Battle Chip! Download!" Flaye called out.

"Let's make that into a fire tornado." Sol Titanion said. Then, she released fire from her mouth and infused the tornado with fire which increased the destructive power of the tornado, but Wind-up Man escaped from the fire tornado.

"Thanks for The sauna treatment. It really helps with my joints." Wind-up Man taunted. "Now let me return the favor. Machine Gun Punch." He released a barrage of punches at them.

"I think we need a little protection from those punches. Barrier! Battle Chip! Download!" Ken called out.

Zero created a barrier around them and the punches are hitting the barrier. "Any ideas how to deal with this guy cause I'm open to suggestions." Zero said as The barrier started to show cracks in it.

"How about we try the Jet Stream attack but we will have to modify it for four people instead of three." Amelia suggested.

"That could work if we put Storm Eagle in front. He could use a Cannon battle chip. Then followed up by Vulcan, Shotgun and finish him with a Sword chip." Rick said.

"I Think Sol Titanion should go after Storm Eagle. Then followed by Fairy Leviathan and Zero finishes it since he's most skill with a sword." Flaye suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan and let's get our Netnavis into position for the attack." Silver said. "Sword! Battle Chip! Download!"

"Shotgun! Battle Chip! Download!" Amelia shouted.

"Vulcan! Battle Chip! Download!" Flaye called out.

"Canon! Battle Chip! Downkoad!" Rick yelled.

The Netnavis got into formation and then, the barrier broke. Storm Eagle then flew towards Wind-up Man. He fired the cannon at WorldIII Netnavi. Then, Sol Titanion released several rounds from the Vulcan. Then she flew out of the way so Fairy Leviathan fired the shotgun in her hand. Finally, Zero came with his sword and slash Wind-up Man and the combine power sent him backwards.

Wind-up Man used his foot and slammed it into the ground to stop himself from flying backwards. "Pretty nice team move but I'm done playing with you."

Zero tried to stand up but fell back down. He looked at his team only to see them in a similar condition. Then Wind-up Man was standing in front of him ready for another assault on them when they heard a voice. "Freezer Burn!" A whirlwind of snow appeared and fire hit it creating a fog that cover the area. Wind-up Man couldn't see anything in the fog. "Ladybug!" The same voice called out. Then he could see blurry images of a Netnavi coming toward him. At high speed, someone slashed him back and forth at the same time.

Once the fog cleared, team RWBY's Netnavis standing there ready for a fight. "Zero, are you doing ok?" Fairytale Woman asked.

"Yes, I'm doing ok and thanks for giving us time to recover from his attack." Zero said. As he got back on his feet, the rest of his team did the same thing. Now they were ready for round two. "Now together we can take down the WorldIII Netnavi."

"Wind-up Man don't say my name out loud. We've accomplished what we need to. It's time to go and you're about feel down side of using overclocking." Boomer said in a disguised voice.

"I understand." Wind-up Man acknowledged. "It seems my time is up, so we will finish this fight later." _**"Wind-up Man logging out."**_

"Oh no! That means WorldIII have retrieved Mr. Yellow and Wrecker Man from the Police." Fairy Leviathan gasped.

"What?!" Dragon Woman shouted

"They were transporting them to a secure location." Storm Eagle said

On Patch Boulevard, the van that was transporting Mr. Yellow had crashed into a tree. Dan and Ann were both unconscious while Junior's men were pulling out Mr. Yellow and the grey lock box. They put him in their van. One of Junior's men pulled out his PET and started to dial a number. "Hello, there's a crash On Patch Boulevard. It looks nasty and the ambulance might be needed." After that, he got into the van and started the engine up. Soon enough, they were on their way from the crash site.

"Why did you call for an ambulance?" Boomer asked.

"Look kid, we don't need murder on our records. If the police die, then they'll be chasing us to the end of world and that's trouble we don't need for various reasons. So where are we taking you?" The man driving ask.

"You're taking us to the docks. Then after that, I'm going back to Haven and he's going to meet the boss. I feel sorry for him because the boss isn't happy with him." Boomer said. Then his PET began to ring, so he answered it. Then an image of a lion faunus with brown eyes, tan hair and a beard sitting at a desk appeared on the screen. He was wearing a brown greatcoat with matching mantles with cross emblems on each side and a white dress shirt.

"Professor Lionheart, what can I do for you?" Boomer asked.

"Young man, you are in serious trouble. I don't care if you are a senior. Not showing up for day of classes is grounds for expulsion." Professor Lionheart said firmly.

"You will do no such thing or something bad will happen to your wife and daughter." Boomer said with an evil grin.

"Don't you dare threaten Leona and Sarabi." Lionheart said with fear in his voice.

"Then you will follow the orders of WorldIII or your family gets it." Boomer reminded.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked this chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior. We finally have a look at Vale's Net Police Department. Two particualr ones are partners: Dan and Ann and their Netnavis: Swat Woman and Detective Man.**

**Not only that, we have the introduction of another WorldIII agent: Boomer and his Netnavi: Wind-up Man. Boomer is a Kangaroo faunus and they've freed Mr. Yellow and Wrecker Man from the Net Police.**

**We also see Leonardo Lionheart in Haven and learn his wife and daughter: Leona and Sarabi are being threatened by WorldIII if he doesn't do what WorldIII says.**

**Team SAFR (Sapphire) is a team Mobian and I came up with specifically with GuestDCDGojira's OC in mind.**

**Ken Silver. Netnavi: Zero**

**Amelia Prescott. Netnavi: Fairy Leviathan**

**Flaye Ember. Netnavi: Sol Titanion**

**Rick Burke. Netnavi: Storm Eagle**

**Please let Mobian and I know what you think of this OC team. We'll find out more about them later.**

**If anyone has any ideas, please let Mobian and I know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us. See you all next jack in!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Net Ops. Centurion Maximo and Mobian jacking back into **_**Rwby: NT Warrior**_**. It's been a while, but we're back in the cyber world. In the last chapter, Mr. Yellow and Wrecker Man got sprung by another OC WorldIII agent named Boomer who is a Kangaroo faunus and his Netnavi: Wind-Up Man.**

**This chapter will have a little personal touch for two of our eight main protagonists.**

**Without further ado, let's jack in and power up!**

* * *

Squire Man was holding his shield to block an attack. A mace slammed against his shield. The mace was being held by a human netnavi. He was wearing a galea, roman armor covering his body. He kept slamming the mace into the the shield.

"Jaune, how much longer should I keep blocking his attack because my arm is getting tired." Squire Man stated.

"Just a little bit longer, Squire Man." Jaune responded

"Just give up, Jaune. You and your pathetic Netnavi don't stand a chance against Gladiator." Cardin gloated.

"It takes a lot more than brute strength to win a Net Battle." Jaune retorted.

"Oh, Jaune. I'm going to prove you wrong about that. Gladiator! It's time to finish off these losers." Cardin ordered.

"Got you, boss." Gladiator acknowledged. "Gladiator Mace!" He started running towards Squire Man and jumped into the air, using the momentum to increase his destructive power. He headed straight down toward his target.

"Cannon! Battle Chip! Download!" Jaune shouted. Squire Man's hand morphed into a cannon and fired at Gladiator. The shot hit him and sent him flying backwards. Then a buzzer went off.

Sorceress made her presence known. "The winners are Jaune and Squire Man of Team JNPR."

"What?! How did they win the match? We pounded on them the whole time. Cardin spat angrily.

"Mr. Winchester, you may have attacked the whole time but they blocked your attacks. While you were simply wasting energy, Mr. Arc was waiting for the right moment to strike. When he did strike, your Netnavi took damage and time ran out. So in tournament settings. Jaune won because he damaged his opponent without taking any damage at all." Glynda explained to everyone in the room.

"You must remember that a tournament net battle has a time limit. So you must defeat your opponent before time runs out whereas fighting a rogue Net Op and Netnavi are a different kind of a problem. While trying to capture them, you must think of civilians That could get hurt in the process. So you must be careful about how you get the job done." Sorceress explained.

"It would seem our time is up. So students, see you tomorrow and remember: Keep practicing." Professor Goodwitch said.

"So guys, I'm hungry. Is anyone coming with me to the Dining Hall?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that was our last class for the day and I'm a bit hungry myself, so I will join you, Ruby." Blake smiled.

"We all know what you want, Blake, is a Meow full of tuna." Yang punned.

"Yang, you have something in your hair." Blake smirked.

"What!?" Yang went to look at a window to check out her hair when she saw nothing in her hair but Blake's reflection smirking at her. "You got me. How about I don't joke about your fish and you dont mess with my hair."

"Deal!" Blake said shaking hands with Yang. "What about you, Weiss? Are you ready to eat?"

Before she could answer, Snow Woman had something to tell her. "Weiss, your father is calling." She informed.

"Girls, I'll catch up after seeing what my father wants." Weiss waved her friends goodbye and prepared herself for what her father calling about. "Alright, Snow Woman, put the call through." Snow Woman nodded and an image appeared on the screen of a man with light blue eyes, white hair and a mustache. He was wearing a white dress shirt and dress pants. "Hello father, what can I do for you? Weiss asked.

"Weiss, straight to the point as always. The Schnee Battle Chip Company is putting on a benefit consort in Vale tonight. So I need you to represent the company. I also thought you would like eight VIP backstage passes for your team and your friends." Jacques smiled.

Weiss could tell her father was up to something. "Father ,if you except me to sing, I should have been told a lot sooner than the night of the concert. Beacon has a strict 10:00 clock curfew. Why are you being so generous by giving me eight VIP back stage passes?" She asked.

"After you decided to follow in your sister's footstep, I thought it would be best have a back up singer. So I found an up and coming singer named Nightingale. Also your little act of rebellion put you in getting something I've wanted for sometime now. Two times, I've failed at convincing them to join the SBCC but you will succeed were I failed." Jacques said.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"I decided to check to see who's your team. As a Schnee, your team must be the very best. Who did I find on your team?" A picture of Ruby appeared on the screen. "I want you to recruit her by any means necessary. If she's as talented as her mother or uncle, then we can't let this opportunity escape us. So I want you do what ever it take get her to sign a contact with us." Jacque said with a smug face. After that, the call ended.

"It's not fair." Weiss sniffled with tears running down her face. "I finally have friends who like me for me and now he wants me use one of them. They're going to hate me afterward."

"Weiss, I know you're upset but you need to tell them everything your father said. If they are really your friends, they will like you for you. Now let's go meet your friends and get you something to eat." Snow Woman said.

"You're right, Snow Woman." Weiss smiled slightly. With that, she headed to the Dining hall. After getting her food, she looked around for her friends when she noticed a bouncing Ruby waving to her, so she walked over to table and sat next to Ruby.

"So Weiss, we heard you got a call from your dad. How did it go?" Jaune asked softly.

"That's what I need talk to you all about. Before that though, I need tell you something: I'm the heiress of the SBCC." Weiss revealed. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"Wait, you're the Heiress of the SBCC!?" Ruby exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Ruby, you own several of her songs on your PET." Yang said and lightly slapped her sister's face.

"I kinda stopped paying attention to the SBCC after Jacques took over." Ruby sheepishly admitted.

"Weiss, I think I can speak for everyone at the table that we don't care that you are the heiress of the SBCC. You're our friend and that's all that matter to us." Ren said

"What about you Blake? I know my father doesn't treat Faunus fairly." Weiss stated.

"You're right, I don't like the way your father treats his Faunus employees but it would be unfair of me to blame you for something you have no control over. I also have high respect for your grandfather. He always treated his employees fairly." Blake maturely answered.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nora asked.

"He wants me to represent the SBCC tonight at a benefit concert to show that we care about the public and good photo ops can only improve our standings with the public. He gave me eight VIP back stage passes. He also wants me get Ruby to sign a contract to work with us. Don't worry Ruby, I have no plan on following his order." Weiss said. Immediately after, a pair of arms were hugging her.

"Thank you, Weiss. You're the best friend I could have asked for and don't worry, I have no interest in working for your father." Ruby smiled, causing Weiss to hug Ruby back.

"So, are we going to the concert?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course we're going to the concert to Support Weiss and hear her sing." Dragon Woman answered.

"Actually, Weiss isn't singing tonight. Her farther replaced her with a new singer names Nightingale." Snow Woman explained.

"Wow, I thought that my respect for him couldn't get any lower but replacing your own daughter with a new singer, that's a new low, even for him." Neko Woman growled.

"Um girls, I think we are getting off topic here as we don't know when the concert starts." Fairytale Woman brought up.

"Right, I haven't checked my email yet." Weiss said as she opened the email from her father. "Well, the concert starts at 7:00 pm and ends at 9:00 pm. It is being held at Amity Colosseum. It's 5:30 PM now. We have an hour and a half before the concert. We should head out now."

So they got up from their seats and headed out of the Dinning Hall to the front of the school. Once Weiss and company reached front of the school, she noticed a familiar man next to a white limo. He had light brown eyes and brown mustache. He was wearing a black vest, white dress shirt, blue tie and black dress pants. In his vest pocket was a pocket watch. Weiss forgot to be a proper young lady and ran towards the man, gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you my little snowflake." Klein smiled.

"Weiss, who's this?" Magnet Woman asked.

"Everyone, this is Klein Sieben, my Grandfather's closet friend and only person he trusts to run the manor." Weiss smiled.

"He's the family butler." Shock Woman said in excitement.

"He's not just the family butler. He's a dear family friend and the person who raised me." Weiss said with a slight bittersweet tone.

"Miss Schnee, I think you give me to much credit." Klein waved it off. He looked at Weiss to see her pouting at him. It wasn't because he declined what she said but for the fact he called her Miss Schnee instead of Weiss. "Weiss, I'm here to transport you and your friends to Amity Colosseum." He opened the door. One by one Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren got into the limo. When he turned around, he was in complete shock. Instead of Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang, he saw four different girls standing there. The first was a girl with white hair in a low ponytail. The secone person was a girl identical to Ruby wearing white cape with a white hood. The third girl looked like Yang but with black hair and red eyes. Lastly, there was a cat Faunus with short black hair and her cats ears were a bit larger then Blake's cat ears.

"Klein, are you ok?" Weiss asked out of concern for his wellbeing.

"I'm fine, little snowflake, I just got lost in an old memory." Klein tried to reassure her. After that, they got into the limo and he closed the door. "It seems like history is repeating itself." He walked to the front of the limo and got into the driver's seat. The limo pulled away from Beacon.

* * *

Sometime later, the limo pulled up to an octagonal stone building with a retractable dome roof. When the limo stopped, the group of teens got out. "We're standing in front of one of four identical buildings that hold the Vytal Festival every year." Lotus explained.

"Actually, there are five of them." Blake revealed. Everybody turned toward her to explain, what she meant by that. "Before I left Menagerie, they were breaking ground for construction of their own Amity Colosseum. The Faunus of Menagerie are hoping after Vale hosts the Vytal Festival, it will be announced that the next festival will be held in Menagerie." She said with hope and excitement in her voice.

"That's amazing, Blake. That means Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas will finally recognize Menagerie as an independent Kingdom. Wait, each kingdom contributed something to the construction of Amity Colosseum, so what will Menagerie contribute to the Colosseum?" Squire Man inquired.

"The King and Queen have gathered the greatest artists in Menagerie to design five statues represent the unity of Humans, Faunus and Netnavis against the Grimm Viruses." Neko Woman smiled.

Klein cleared his throat to get their attention. "Weiss, I will pick up you and your friends after the concert. There's something Nick wants me to pickup while I'm in Vale. He would like it if you would call him and tell him how school is going."

While this was going on, In the colosseum, a dark-skinned teenage girl with yellow hair going down her back and grey eyes wearing a black denim Jacket, t-shirt, jeans and sneakers was getting ready for her big debut concert. "I'm not sure if I can do this, Music Woman." The girl said in a nervous tone as she looked at her Netnavi for support.

"Nightingale, everything is going to be fine." A female Netnavi with blue eyes, blond hair in a ponytail wearing a black one-shoulder tank top, leather pants and boots tried to reassure her.

Then their was knock at the door. "Miss Nightingale, it's me, Lyra. I brought you a glass of water. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Tune and thank you." Nightingale answered.

At that moment, a teenage girl came in. She had red eyes and purple hair with pink streaks. She was wearing harp shaped earrings, a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt underneath, black jeans and purple and black custom-made sneakers. "Here's the water, Miss Nightingale." She handed the glass of water to her.

Then Nightingale took a sip of the water. "Miss Tune, thank you. If it wasn't for you and the rest of the backstage crew, this show wouldn't be possible." As she was talking, Lyra was getting blurry to her and she dropped the glass of water. "What was in the water?" She fell into a deep slumber.

"Nightingale! What did you do to her?" Music Woman growled.

"We gave her something to help her sleep." Said an unknown female voice.

Music Woman turned around to see an older looking female Netnavi with white hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress would make most male Netnavi drop completely and white heels with a harp. "Who are you?"

"My name is Melody Woman." She answered. "Musical Shockwave!" The shockwave of the sound headed towards Music Woman which knocked her out. "There. I'll take care of Music Woman and you tie up Nightingale."

"Right." Lyra confirmed. She grabbed some of the dresses from the closet to tie up Nightingale and then put her in the closet. "We can now move to step two of our plan. Is the program ready to go, Melody Woman?"

"Yes it's ready to go, once our music starts to play, it will send a subliminal message to everyone who hears it. Then WorldIII will have sleeper agents that we can activate at anytime. We just need to put the program into the sound system and make sure it's in working order." Melody Woman replied.

When Lyra was leaving Nightingale's dressing room, she heard a familiar voice. Her eyes widened and ran over to the blond boy. She gave him a tight hug. "Jaune!" She shouted happily.

"Lyra , What are you doing here." Jaune asked, shocked to see her again.

"What am I doing here? What're you doing here, Jaune?" Lyra asked with a big smile.

"Do you know this girl, Jaune?" Ren asked.

"From a long time ago. Everyone: This is Lyra Tune." Jaune introduced. "Lyra, This is my team from Beacon: Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and my partner Pyrrha Nikos. Next is my friends who form Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long."

"So how long have you know Jaune." Pyrrha asked with a slight tone.

"Jaune and I have known each other since we were kids. We even dated.." But before Lyra could finish her sentence, Jaune interrupted her. So Lyra, you never said what you are doing here? " He asked.

"I'm an intern as a member of the backstage crew." Lyra said. "What are you and your friends doing here?"

"My father asked me to represent the SBBC and gave me eight VIP backstage passes to invite my friends." Weiss answered Lyra's question.

"That was nice of your father to do that. Miss Schnee, would you like a tour of Amity Colosseum." Lyra asked.

"That would be nice but I have some SBBC business at the moment. I'm sure everyone else would like a tour." Weiss said.

"Actually, I think I will stay with you, Weiss if that's ok." Ruby said.

"I might as well tag along." Yang agreed with her sister.

"Weiss, we are not going to leave you behind with a bunch of paperwork. So we'll catch you guys later." Blake waved.

So Team RWBY stayed behind while Team JNPR went on a tour with Lyra. At some point, Lyra and Jaune got separated from the rest of team JNPR.

"Lyra, slow down. I think we accidentally lost the rest of my team." Jaune said.

"Good. I was hoping for some alone time with you, Jaune. I missed you so much." Lyra smiled somewhat seductively as she got closer to Jaune and gave him a kiss. That was about the same time Pyrrha found them. She saw the two engaged in the kiss and started to have tears in her eyes holding her hand to her mouth. She quickly ran in the opposite direction of Jaune and Lyra kissing. Jaune pulled away from Lyra. "What's wrong, Jaune?" Then a thought came to her. "Jaune, do you like someone else? Who is it? The energetic ginger, silver eye girl, blond bombshell, the Schnee, bookish cat Faunus or your partner?" You could hear venom in her voice.

"What? Ruby is fifteenth years old and Yang would kill me if hit on her sister. Yang could easily pass as one of my sisters. I think Nora has a crush on Ren. Maybe in another life I would have crush on Weiss. Blake is not my type." Jaune explained.

While this was going on, Pyrrha was running until she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Nora and Ren on the ground and Team RWBY behind them who then picked up their friend off the ground. "Nora, Ren. I'm sorry for bumping into both of you."

"It's ok, Pyrrha." Ren said. "Are you ok? It looks like you've been crying." They saw that Pyrrha had red eyes.

"She saw Jaune kissing Lyra." Magnet Woman answered.

"Pyrrha, do you like Jaune?" Nora asked softly.

Pyrrha's cheeks turned bright red from the question Nora just asked. "Yes" She said with a whisper.

"Pyrrha, there's still one thing I have to take care of but after that, we will help you with your Jaune problem. Weiss responded. Then she turned towards Nightingale's dressing room door, she stood next to the door and knocked on it. "Miss Nightingale, it's Weiss Schnee. I'm here to get you for one last rehearsal before the concert starts. When she didn't get a response, Weiss opened the door to the room and found no one inside. "Snow Woman, did Miss Nightingale tell anyone that she was stepping out for a bit?"

"No, Weiss. She's supposed to be in her dressing room getting ready for the concert." Snow Woman replied.

"Well, maybe she left a note." Ruby suggested. So they went in and checked the desk for a note, but their was no note on the desk when suddenly they heard a pounding noise coming from the closet. Yang went up to the closet door and found Nightingale tied up and untied her.

"What happened, Miss Nightingale?" Ren asked.

Before Nightingale spoke, she picked up her PET. "I'll tell you all what happened after I make sure my Netnavi is ok." She said which everyone nodded their heads in understanding. "Music Woman, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Music Woman said.

"Now that I know Music Woman is ok, I can tell you what happened." Nightingale stated. "A backstage crew member named Lyra Tune put something in my water that knocked me out."

"Oh no! Jaune is with her right now!" Pyrrha's voice was leaked with worry.

As they raced toward Jaune, he was talking to Lyra by the sound system. "Don't get me wrong, Lyra..." Jaune began. "You're still the very best friend from my childhood, but I just no longer like you that way. I'm sorry."

"I- I see." Lyra said quietly.

"Jaune! You need to get way from her right now!" Pyrrha shouted.

Jaune looked at his friends and someone he didn't know running towards them. "Pyrrha, what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"She put something in Nightingale's water that knocked her out." Pyrrha answered.

"Jaune, you can't believe I would do something like that." Lyra said having a mask, feigning surprise.

"Lyra, like I said earlier, I've known you for a long time, so I know when you're not telling the truth. What's going on Lyra?" Jaune asked slightly sternly.

They could see the calm mask Lyra was wearing just crumbled to piece and replace with anger. "You want to know what's going on?! It's simple! WorldIII is hijacking the concert! All of you can test the new music program out! Melody Woman! Jack in!"

Jaune was in complete shock as a piece of his hear was crushed finding out his childhood friend, not to mention someone he liked romantically in his past was a member of WorldIII. He felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned his head to see it was Pyrrha.

"Jaune, let me take care of this for you. You're in no condition to face your friend. So please let me handle this." Pyrrha said determinedly.

"Do you mind if I join you in the fight? I owe her for knocking me out." Nightingale said. She could see that Pyrrha understood her. "Music Woman! Jack In!"

"Magnet Woman! Jack In!" Pyrrha shouted.

Magnet Woman and Music Woman entered the sound system's cyber space. They saw Melody Woman attack Mr. Prog. "So how do we get her attention?" Magnet Woman asked.

"I got an idea how to get her attention." Music Woman said. "Bass Drop!" Then two speakers appeared and released a powerful sonic blast that slammed into Melody Woman forcing her to cover her ears which gave time for Mr. Prog to escape.

Melody Woman turned around to see Magnet Woman and Music Woman. "It's you. If you think that you two are going to stop me, then you have another thing coming. Don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at Squire man. Hypnosis Song!" She let out a sweet melody that went into the Netnavi's ears. "Now both of you are my puppets."

"I don't think so." Music Woman said. "Nightingale, a battle chip would be nice."

"You got it, Music Woman. Mini Bmb! Battle Chip! Download!" Nightingale called out.

A mini bomb appeared in Music Woman's hand. She threw the bomb at Melody Woman and hit the target. When the smoke cleared however, instead of Melody Woman, it was Magnet Woman who fell to the ground. "Magnet Woman!" Music Woman exclaimed as she ran to her ally to see if she was ok.

"What hit me?" Magnet Woman asked as she got back up.

"That was my Hypnosis Song which turns Netnavis into my slaves. I'm surprised it didn't work on you, Music Woman. It seems that music themed Netnavis are immune to it. Oh, well. Then her hand morphed into a sword. "Thank you, Lyra." She grinned. Melody Woman then ran toward them, swinging her sword at them but they dodged it.

"All right, no more playing around." Pyrrha said sternly. "Vulcan! Battle Chip! Download!"

Magnet Woman's hand changed into the Vulcan and fired several rounds. Melody Woman dodged most of the bullets but her sword was damaged. Music Woman released another Bass Drop and the sound blasted her backwards. Melody Woman countered by using her Musical Shockwave. The two sound attacks collided with each other and canceled each other out.

"Lyra, I hate to say it but we probably need to head out soon. The Schnee could have called for security and are probably on their way." Melody Woman reasoned.

"You're right, Melody Woman." Lyra sighed.

_**"Melody Woman logging out."**_ Then Lyra pulled her PET's wire from the sound system port. "Lyra, was... did our friendship even matter to you or was everything nothing but a damn lie?" Jaune asked, tears running down his face.

"Of course our friendship was real. My feelings for you are very real also and I'm making a promise to you: I will have you at my side again." She blew Jaune a kiss and then, she pulled something out of her pocket and threw it on down onto the floor. A bright flash blinded them. Once the light disappeared, Lyra was gone.

Jaune slumped down to the floor, tears still running down his face. RWBY and NPR were worried about Jaune and the betrayal of his childhood friend. Pyrrha walked over to him and hugged him. "Jaune, I'm sorry that your ex girlfriend turned out be a member of WorldIII. I assure you that one day you find the right girl." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks, Pyrrha." Jaune got up and walked with his friends to take their seats for the concert. _"Maybe I've already found the right one." _He thought with a small tearful smile as he looked at Pyrrha.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all likes this new chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior. We have our first appearances of Jacques Schnee who tells Weiss to get Ruby to sign a contract for her to work with the SBCC just because of her talent and doesn't even ask how his own daughter is doing and finally causing Weiss to partly break down. Father of the year, everybody. We also have everyone's favorite butler besides Alfred: Klein Sieben who has a tiny flashback.**

**Not only that, we see Cardin Winchester and his Netnavi: Gladiator who lost to Jaune Arc and Squire Man.**

**We also learn from Blake that Menagerie is building their own Amity Colosseum and with that, hope to be recognized as the fifth kingdom. Hopefully, that will happen.**

**We have two new OCs. The first is Mobian's creation: Nightingale who is Weiss's replacement at the concert and her Netnavi: Music Woman. the second OC is of my creation: Lyra Tune and Melody Woman. Lyra is Jaune's childhood friend and they even dated for a while. Lyra kissed Jaune, but our blonde knight pulled away. It turns out that she's a member of WorldIII and escaped before any real damage could be done. **

**In the end, a piece of Jaune's heart is crushed. Pyrrha assures him that he will meet the right girl for him. Maybe he's already found her.**

**As always, if anyone has any ideas, please let us know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, fellow Net Ops. Centurion Maximo and Mobian jacking in and welcome back to **_**Rwby: NT Warrior**_**. Now, we've spent a lot of time away from this story, but we're finally back on it.**

**Now, without further ado, let's jack back into the story!**

* * *

"Now class today we'll be learning about the Goliath." Professor Port said as he twirled his mustache with his hand. He was wearing a double -breast burgundy suit and black pants that were tucked into olive cavalry boots. "That reminds me of a time where Hunter Man and I were surrounded by Goliaths and Mega Goliaths and we only had a shotgun battle chip left. We were also separated from the rest of our team. Hunter Man, do you remember that day?"

"Do I remember that day? I almost got deleted that day." Hunter Man said. He was wearing a grey double breast suit, black pants, and grey boots. On his back was a woodman ax.

While the class was listening to Professor Port and Hunter Man, a man with umber hair and a smudge of black coal dust on his right cheek wearing a black t-shirt with purple inner linings and black dark umber something shorts held up his PET and looked at a Netnavi made of magma wearing a metal suit with a glass dome over the head. "Magma Man, are you ready to take over the Geothermal power plant?" He asked.

"Obsidian, I'm ready to cause some havoc at the Geothermal power plant." Magma Man confirmed with an evil smirk on his face.

"Jack in! Magma Man!" Obsidian plugged his PET into a port.

Magma Man traveled down the internet until he reached Vale Geothermal Power Plant where he spotted a couple of security guard Netnavi guarding the main entrance to the website. "Magma Blast!" He released a stream of magma from his hand. The magma steam hit the two guard Netnavis and deleted them. Once he entered the website, he quickly took down any resistance. Soon, he reached the main control system.

"Y-You shouldn't be here." Mr. Prog stuttered.

"There are a lot of places I shouldn't be in, but WorldIII does whatever we want." Magma Man explained. "Magma Blast!" He launched another stream of magma from his hand. The magma deleted . He then hit the controls to increase the geothermal level.

Inside the geothermal power plant, the emergency lockdown was activated. The workers raced around trying to deactivate it while others were trying to get the doors to open. They noticed the geothermal pressure was increasing.

Beacon Academy had been out for a couple of hours and Team RWBY just finished their homework. They changed out of their school uniforms and changed into their day to day outfits. They were debating on where they would eat dinner today.

"I say we try out Ren's dad's diner the Lotus Cafe." Ruby suggested after hearing Nora talking about the cafe, she wanted to try the place out.

"Ruby, I also want to try the Lotus Cafe, but on a student budget, it would be cheaper for us to buy dinner in the Beacon Cafeteria." Weiss reminded.

"I have to agree with Weiss on this. We can't go spending our lien on going out to eat when school supplies will take most of our funds." Blake let out a sigh. Even though she really wanted to eat some fish, but it was expensive.

"We don't want Weiss to use her credit card or her dad might use it as leverage against her." Yang stated with anger in her voice. She was mad for two reasons. The first reason was Jacques treating Weiss like property rather than his daughter. The second reason was he wanted to use her sister for his own gain.

"Yang, you could have a spare Lien jar, like the one you and Ruby had when you were younger. That way, you could save up enough lien to eat out." Dragon Woman suggested.

"That's a great idea, sis." Fairytale Woman smiled.

"Yes, it sounds like a reasonable way to handle this problem." Snow Woman agreed with the idea.

"When the jar is filled to the top, then you can decide on what restaurant to eat at." Neko Woman said.

"I guess we head to the cafeteria for dinner." Ruby sighed. She got up from her bed and went down the ladder. She headed to the door with her friends behind her.

They just got out of the Fall Hall when they all received an email. Their Netnavis opened the email and a video started to play. "People of Vale, if you don't meet the demands of WorldIII, then the lives of the workers at the Geothermal power plant are forfeit. We want three million lien and every hour it's not met, the geothermal pressure will increase. When it reach critical level, the plant will explode. You have three hours to get it." Magma Man grinned underneath his glass dome.

After that, the video cut off and a timer started counting down. Team RWBY looked at each other with determination and knew dinner would have to come later until the workers at the Geothermal plant were safe and sound. So, they raced to find the closest port. Once the girls found a port to jack into, they got ready.

"Jack in! Fairytale Woman!" Ruby shouted.

"Jack in! Neko Woman!" Blake called out.

"Jack in! Snow Woman!" Weiss screamed.

"Jack in! Dragon Woman!" Yang roared.

The four Netnavi entered cyberspace and their partners directed them close to the geothermal power plant website. When they arrived at the entrance, they saw a Beowolf virus standing at the gate guarding it. "A Beowolf virus, we shouldn't have a problem taking it out." Dragon Woman was about to deal with it, but Neko Woman grabbed her shoulder to stop her movement.

"Dragon Woman, wait. Let's make sure the Beowolf is alone before you charge at it." Neko Woman suggested. Right then, three salamanders Grimm viruses appeared. Their bodies had black, the tail had a bone barb on each side.

"Those are Lava Dwellers, they prefer to attack system that control heat." Snow Woman informed.

"I think the Grimm Viruses spotted us." Fairytale Woman muttered as she pointed at the Beowolf and the Lava Dwellers heading their way.

The Beowolf lifted up its claw and slashed at Fairytale Woman. She moved to the left to dodge the Beowolf claw. "Fairy Scythe! The scythe appeared in Fairytale Woman's hand and swung it. The blade slashed the Beowolf's which deleted it. The Beowulf let out a howl and ran toward Fairytale Woman at speed knocking her over. "Ruby, I could use a Battle chip."

"On it, Fairytale Woman. Cannon! Battle Chip! Download!" Ruby shouted.

Fairytale Woman's hand morphed into a cannon. The Beowolf charged once more. She took aim and fired the cannon. The blast hit the Beowolf and deleted it.

Dragon Woman dodged a blast of lava from the Lava Dweller's mouth. "Dragon Fire!" Dragon Woman release a fire blast from her mouth. The fire hit the Lava Dweller but it caused it to grow twice in size. The Lava Dweller launched a lava ball heading toward Dragon Woman who used her wings to fly out of the way. "Yang, I can't use my fire attacks or they will increase the Lava Dwellers in power and size."

"No problem, Dragon Woman. Sword! Battle Chip! Download!" Yang called out.

Dragon Woman's right arm changed into a sword. She flew toward the Lava Dweller. The Lava Dweller shot out one lava ball after another. Dragon Woman used her sword to slice two lava balls in half. The third one hit her, but the lava did no damage to Dragon Woman. "Nice try, but fire attacks do little to damage to me because I'm a fire element Netnavi!" Dragon Woman screamed as she flew at high speed and slashed the Lava Dweller in half which deleted it on the spot.

"Neko claws!" Neko Woman slashed at the second Lava Dweller with her sharp claws but the Lava Dweller dove into a pool of lava. Then the ground under Neko Woman started to rumble. the Lava Dweller burst out of the ground under her feet and hit her with its body covered with lava. After that, Neko Woman hit the ground. "Blake, I need a chip to hold the Lava Dweller in place."

"I got just the two chips you need. Web Net! Ice Katana! Battle Chips! Download!" Blake shouted.

The first chip that appeared Neko Woman's hands was a web net. She threw the net at the Lava Dweller and landed on it. The Lava Dweller struggled to get out of the net. Neko Woman ran toward the Lava Dweller and in her right hand, an ice katana appeared. She slashed the Lava Dweller with the Ice Katana and that froze the Lava Dweller and a few seconds later, it was deleted.

"Snow Whirlwind!" Snow Woman was spinning to create an icy wind to freeze the Lava Dweller. When she stopped spinning, she didn't see the Lava Dweller anywhere. The Lava Dweller popped out of the ground behind her and shot a lava ball from its mouth. The lava ball hit her back which caused Snow Woman to turn around behind her and see the Lava Dweller go back underground. "Weiss, the Lava Dweller is ducking underground to avoid my attacks. I need a chip to deal with the problem." Snow Woman said as the Lava Dweller popped out from another hole and shot a lava ball at her which she barely dodged.

"I'm on it, Snow Woman. Ice Mini Bomb! Battle Chip! Download!" Weiss called out.

In Snow Woman's hand appeared the ice mini bomb. "I only have one chance at this." Snow Woman closed her eyes and waited for the Lava Dweller. The Lava Dweller just popped out of the ground to the left of Snow Woman. The Lava Dweller fired a lava ball at Snow Woman and went back underground. Snow Woman heard the Lava ball and jumped into the air to dodge it. Then she threw the ice mini bomb into the hole the Lava Dweller just came out and it exploded. An Ice pillar appeared out of the hole and the Lava Dweller was trapped in it. She gave the ice pillar a good kick. The pillar shattered and deleted the Lava Dweller.

The four Netnavis race into the geothermal power plant website knowing that they were running out of time. Once inside, they looked for the main control system. "Hey girls, I found the way to the main control room." Fairytale Woman pointed to a sign directing them to the main system.

Fairytale Woman, Snow Woman, Neko Woman, and Dragon Woman followed the path until they reached the main control system. "Magma Blast!" A stream of magma was about to cover them when suddenly Snow Woman started to spin and created a whirlwind of snow. The snow turned the magma to steam.

"So, you're the group who gave Frost Woman a hard time, but unlike her, I won't fail my mission!" Magma Man declared. "Magma Blast!" Magma Man launched another stream of magma at them. They dodged out the way of the attack.

"Magma Man is a fire elemental Netnavi. Snow Woman is our best chance to win." Ruby assessed.

"Ruby, I want to thank you for your confidence in us, but a water battle chip or ice battle chip could also help." Weiss said. "Do any of you have ice or water battle chips?"

"I have one more Ice katana chip." Blake said as she looked through her chips.

"I have a blizzard battle chip." Ruby answered as she held it up.

"Sorry, I don't have one because Dragon Woman is fire elemental Netnavi. So, we usually stay away from those kind of chips." Yang let out a sigh. Weiss tossed a battle chip at her. She caught and looked at it: An Ice punch chip.

"Blizzard! Battle Chip! Download!" Ruby shouted. Fairytale Woman pointed her hand at Magma Man and an icy wind launched from it. The icy wind hit Magma Man and froze him on that spot.

"Ice Katana! Battle Chip! Download!" Blake screamed. An ice katana appeared in Neko Woman's hand. She ran at Magma Man and gave a quick slash with the ice katana which increased the ice covering his body.

"Ice Punch! Battle Chip! Download!" Yang called out. Dragon Woman's right hand got covered in ice. She flew toward Magma Man and gave him an uppercut to the glass some covering his face. After that, Magma Man's upper body was covered in ice except for his head.

"Snow Woman, it's our turn now." Weiss said with determination.

"Right Weiss." Snow Woman said. "Snow Whirlwind!" She started to spin and created a whirlwind of snow which headed straight for Magma Man.

"I don't think so, ladies. Heat Pulse! Battle Chip! Download!" Obsidian cried out. A heat pulse released from Magma Man's body. The heat energy headed toward Snow Woman, Fairytale Woman, Dragon Woman, and Neko Woman. All four Netnavis let out a terrible scream. They were lying on the ground.

"Impressive that all four of you didn't get deleted by the Heat Pulse. Most Netnavis would have been deleted by it. Oh well, that's a problem I can fix." Magma Man held out his at them. Before he could do anything, six thorns pierced his body.

"I'm only going to say this once and you'd better listen to me! Get away from my daughters and their teammates now!" Rose Woman screamed with venom in her voice.

Dragon Woman and Fairytale Woman looked up to see Rose Woman standing in front of them. "Mom?!" They both said in unison.

"Girls, you wait here and recover while I deal with this problem." Rose Woman said sternly as she never took her eyes off Magma Man.

Magma Man let out a snicker. "You're going to take care of me?! You have problems with that plan. You are a plant element Netnavi and I'm a fire element Netnavi. Magma Blast!" He fired a stream of magma at Rose Woman.

Rose Woman swung her arm and created a gust of wind that deleted Magma Man's attack. "You call that a fire attack?! My Net Op husband's Netnavi Emperor's weakest attack is stronger than that! Summer, what should we do to him?" She asked.

"He attacked our family and there's no excuse for that." Summer said as she chose what battle chip to use. Then she found the one she wanted to use. "Rose Claymore! Battle Chip! Download!"

A claymore appeared in Rose Woman's hand, but the claymore blade came out of a white rose. Rose Woman moved so fast she had already slashed Magma Man. "Now before you log out, I want to tell you a couple of things. First, I know about the side effects of using Heat Pulse battle chip and I still would have destroyed your attack at full power. Lastly, tell your Net Op and your master that we are coming for all WorldIII members."

"_**Magma Man logging out.**_" Obsidian was in complete shock. "That was the White Rose of team STRQ." He whispered in fear. He started to run away. He had only one thought going through his mind. If one member of team STRQ was here, then the others wouldn't be too far behind.

Back at Beacon, team RWBY logged out their Netnavis. They knew that Snow Woman, Neko Woman, Fairytale Woman, and Dragon Woman would need to rest off this day to recover for tomorrow. Yang walked over to Weiss. "Here's your battle chip back and thank you for letting me use it." She handed it back to Weiss.

"Yang, you can keep it. The ice punch battle chip suits your fighting style." Weiss smiled as she handed the chip back to Yang.

"Aw, that's sweet." A female voice commented from behind them.

"Mom!" Both Yang and Ruby said at the same time. The group turned to the direction of the voice. There stood Summer Rose and on a leash right next to her was Zwei.

"Do you four have a clue of what you just did? You went to fight a WorldIII member and almost got your Netnavis deleted. All four of you should have left it to the proper authorities, but I can't really scold you for doing the same thing we did at your age. It doesn't mean that you're getting out of the conversation with me and your father. Do I make myself clear?" She watched all four nod their heads. "Now, who's hungry. There's a nice little cafe not too far from here."

All four girls cheered and followed after her. As they entered the Lotus Cafe and looked over the menu, Summer spoke up. "You do realize this doesn't get all of you out of Family Dinner this weekend."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked the newest chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior. We've met another WorldIII member: Obsidian and his Netnavi Magma Man. Team RWBY's Netnavis fought Magma Man and came close to being deleted because of the Heat Pulse Battle Chip Obsidian possess.**

**Also, we see Summer Rose and Rose Woman in action for the first time as well as get introduced to a brand-new grimm Virus: The Lava Dweller.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas, please let us know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us.**

**See you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, Net Ops. Centurion Maximo and Mobian here, and welcome back to **_**Rwby: NT Warrior**_**. In the last chapter, we met another WorldIII member: Obsidian and Magma Man. Not only that, but we got a new Grimm Virus: Lava Dweller.**

**During the battle, the Heat Pulse battle chip was debuted as well as Summer Rose appearing and her Netnavi: Rose Woman scaring the two into a retreat.**

**Now, we got our second OC contributor's character make an appearance this chapter, so that's something to look out for.**

* * *

"Today class, we will be talking about a dig I was recently on. The great pyramid in Vacuo and the events that lead up to it. Good news, I have a slideshow. Relic Man, are the slides ready to go?" Dr. Oobleck asked. He had dark green hair and brown eyes. His attire was a half-tucked in white dress shirt into dark green pants, a slack yellow tie, mismatched brown and black shoes. In his right hand was a thermos filled with coffee that he would take a sip of every few minutes.

"Ready when you are, Dr. Oobleck." Relic Man gave a thumbs up. He was wearing a pith helmet, Khaki shirt, Khaki pants, and boots.

Then, a screen came down, and images of the great Vacuo Pyramid popped up. "Now, before we start with today's lesson, I'll say this: Archaeology is not like the movies where they're fighting villains at ever corner and gorgeous women are falling into your arms. It's hard work and a slow process."

After Doctor Oobleck's class, Team JNPR was heading back to the Fall Hall when Ren's PET began to ring. He answered it and the image of a woman with dusk rose hair in a bun and pink eyes wearing a green dress with dark green around the shoulder popped up. "Mother, is there something I can do for you?" Ren asked as Nora was waving her hand in the background.

"Ren, I was wondering if you can do us a favor. We've been really busy at the Lotus cafe since Mr. Yellow's been dealt with and there's a place called Neoforce Farms that want us to try their vegetables, but we want to see the place before we do business with them. So, we were hoping you and your friends would check the place out for us." An explained.

Before Ren was able to answer, Nora cut in. "Of course we're willing to help you, Mrs. Ren." Nora replied in an upbeat tone. "We haven't introduced you to our teammates. I know Mr. Ren probably told you about them, but it would be rude if we didn't introduce them to you." She dragged Jaune and Pyrrha into view for Mrs. Ren to meet them.

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha." She answer and gave a small wave of her hand.

"I'm Jaune, nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Mom, If you give me the address, we will check out Neoforce farms." Ren said.

"Thanks, Ren, I'll have Sakura Woman send an email with the address and tell Neoforce Farms we're sending our son with his friends to check them out." An explained.

Then the called end. "Ren, we just got the email with the address." Lotus informed.

"We are going to need to catch the bus to get there." Ren said as he used his PET to look at a map.

After getting off the bus, Team JNPR walked for a little bit and found a sign that read Neoforce Farms. What they saw was not what they expected to see: It was a big stone building. It seemed to be more of a warehouse where they ship the vegetables out from.

"This can't be right." Squire man commented in a confused tone.

"The sign does read Neoforce Farms, but this seems to be a wearhouse." Magnet Woman pondered why Neoforce Farms would send them to their warehouse instead of the farm.

"Maybe there's someone we could ask." Shock Woman stated.

"That does seem like the best action to take." Lotus agreed.

"There's someone!" Nora shouted. She pointed to somebody loading a truck with crates into the back of the truck.

JNPR walked over to the truck. "Excuse me sir, but I'm the son of Li Ren and An Ren who own the Lotus cafe. My parents sent me to get a tour of Neoforce Farms to see if we want to do business with you."

The man loading the truck stopped what he was doing and looked at Ren and his friends. "Sorry, I don't know about a tour, but I can take all of you to the main entrance." The man said. Then Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune followed him around the building until they saw a thin woman with green hair tied up in a bun and curls hang down on the left side of her face that could almost pass as Professor Goodwitch's double. She was wearing a pine green long-sleeved, pleated top that had a keyhole neckline, a black high waist pencil skirt with pine green buttons, pine green boots with black heels. She had around her neck a pine green cape.

After that, the man left to get back to work. Jaune decided to introduce himself and his friends to the woman. "Hi, I'm Jaune." He said. "These are my friends: Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora."

"Hello, I'm Professor Clove." She said in a polite tone. "What are you children doing here?"

"Ren's parents run the Lotus cafe and asked us to check this place out." Nora said. "Did you know you look like our teacher, Professor Goodwitch?"

Nora was in Professor Clove's personal space until Ren grabbed Nora and pulled her away from Professor Clove. "I'm sorry, Nora forgets about people's personal space." He apologized.

"That's alright, young man, there's nothing wrong having enthusiasm." Professor Clove smiled. "I'm not sure who Professor Goodwitch is, but I'm a professor of botany. I'm just saying your parents are wise to check a place out before doing business with a company. I've seen companies use all kinds of things to make plant life grow faster and make them bigger than what mother nature intends them to be."

Then suddenly, the door opened up by itself. "Welcome to Neoforce Farms. Please step inside." JNPR and Professor Clove stepped inside of the building. Once inside, they saw a screen and an image of a green Netnavi with tractor wheels on his arms and legs. He was wearing a straw hat, and two metal pipes were sticking out his back. "Hi, I'm Tractor Man, and I will be your tour guide today." He said in a happy tone.

"You're our tour guide? I was expecting a human or a Faunus to lead the tour." Professor Clove commented as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Ma'am, just me and Mr. Prog at Neoforce Farms. The only human or Faunus we see are the ones who load the trucks and deliver the vegetables to where they need to go." Tractor Man answered. "Now let's get this tour going." He opened the next set of doors.

Professor Clove and JNPR went through the doors and found a room with part of the room as a field with soil. There were corn, carrots, and a few other vegetables growing in the room. "We are testing how vegetables react to artificial sunlight." Then a bright light came on for a few minutes and went off as fast as it came on. "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

"Why are you using artificial sunlight over real sunlight?" Jaune asked.

"To see if the vegetables would respond to the artificial sunlight and grow. So far, they seem to respond to it. Artificial sunlight is given in small amounts so that we don't cause the vegetables to wilt. Now, we should get out of this room before the watering starts. Tractor Man said.

Then, the next set of doors opened. JNPR went through them, but Professor Clove stayed behind. She pulled out her PET. "Orchard Woman, we'll teach them it's not nice to mess with mother nature." She growled.

Orchard Woman was a purple and green plant themed Netnavi with a blossom for a head. On her back were a pair of fairy wings. "Professor Clove, I am ready to teach them that lesson personally." She responded eagerly.

"Orchard Woman! Jack in!" Professor Clove shouted.

Orchard Woman entered Neoforce Farms' computer system. "Now let's plant the seeds of your doom." She threw three seeds on the ground. The seeds took root and begin to sprout. The first seed sprouted out a female Sunflower Netnavi wearing a green and purple uniform. The next two seeds formed vines that intertwined together with yellow eyes and the other was made out of vines with spikes on it. The last seed formed an anthropomorphic giant turtle. On the shell were trees, rivers, mountains, and a volcano.

Orchard Woman stopped in front of the sunflower Netnavi. "My dear Bloomer, are you ready to begin the work of mother nature?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Of course mom, I'm ready to get to work." Bloomer answered with excitement.

"Vine Man, how are you feeling." Orchard Woman asked.

"Great mom, but are you sure there are no fire element Netnavis around?" Vine Man asked back in a worried tone.

"Not that I'm aware of." Orchard Woman watched as Vine Man let a sigh of relief. "Now Canopy Man, you help Bloomer and Weed Man, you Assist Vine Man."

Weed man and Canopy Man let out a grunt as their answer as they followed their assigned partners. "Now, this blight on mother nature will be destroyed!" Orchard Woman let out an evil chuckle. She watched as her children went to destroy Neoforce Farms' system. Now she needed to get to work and deal with Tractor man.

Back with JNPR were in another room with Tractor man talking about vegetables being affected by different temperatures. "Wait a minute, where did Professor Clove go?" He asked as he looked around for her. JNPR was about to answer when alarms started going off. Tractor Man pulled up some data when he began to look pale. "That's not good! It's Neoforce Farms' system! Kids, I'm afraid I have to cut the tour short."

"Maybe we can help you?" Jaune asked.

"I can't ask you to help me." Tractor Man retorted.

"We don't mind helping you. All four of us are going to Beacon for training to be Cyber Hunters and Huntresses. It's our duty and honor to help you." Pyrrha said.

"Really, that's very kind of you four. There are ports in the wall over there where you can jack in." Tractor Man directed.

"Jack in! Lotus!" Ren shouted.

Jack in! Magnet Woman! Pyrrha yelled.

"Jack in! Shock Woman!" Nora screamed.

"Jack in! Squire Man!" Jaune bellowed.

All four Netnavis arrived in the Neoforce Farms' system. Tractor Man spotted them. "I'm glad you decided to help out because it looks like our system is being attacked by four Netnavis." A flower sprouted out of the ground and spewed sticky pollen that caused Shock Woman to be unable to move. Then Two huge rocks popped out of the ground and trapped Squire Man and Magnet Woman. A vine wrapped around Tractor Man and it tightened every time he tried to move which left Lotus the only one able to move.

"Tractor Man, you are wrong: There are five Netnavis attacking Neoforce Farms." Orchard Woman corrected as she made her presence know to everyone.

"So, WorldIII sent five agents this time." Lotus got into a fighting stance. "I'm also curious, why you didn't trap me?"

"Like us, you're a plant Netnavi and you should find this place disgusting for messing with mother nature." Bloomer said.

"There's only one WorldIII agent. Vine Man, Bloomer, Canopy Man, and Weed Man are my children that grew from seeds!" Orchard Woman declared in a proud motherly tone. "Lotus, you should join us in taking down this abomination. What do you say?"

"I agree that trying to alter mother nature isn't good in most cases, but attacking a place like this makes you just as bad as those who you're fighting against." Lotus retorted

"If that's how you feel, then you can be deleted with the rest of the problem. Bloomer, deal with this traitor to mother nature!" Orchard yell in anger. She watched as Bloomer charged at Lotus.

"Lotus Blade!" A lotus flower appeared in Lotus' hand and changed into a sword. Lotus slashed at Bloomer who jumped out of the way, but the lotus blade nicked Bloomer on her side. "Solar Absorption!" A yellow glow covered Bloomer's face and the beam hit Lotus. The beam, instead of causing physical damage began draining energy from Lotus.

"Nora, Bloomer's attack is draining Lotus's energy!" Shock Woman shouted in a worried tone as she watched Lotus go down on his knees.

"Don't worry, Shock Woman! I have just the battle chip to use in this situation." Nora held up a battle chip. "Volt Burst! Battle Chip! Download!" She shouted.

Electricity built up in Shock Woman's body and destroyed the pollen covering her body. Shock Woman put her hand out and lightning shot out of it. The lightning struck Bloomer which caused Bloomer to stop her attack on Lotus.

"Jaune, I think now's a good time to get us free from these rocks. Squire Man said.

"On it, buddy." Jaune look through his battle chips. "A barrier battle chip should be able to break the rocks without hurting Squire Man or Magnet Woman. Barrier! Battle Chip! Download!" He called out.

A barrier started forming around Squire Man and Magnet Woman. The rocks began to crack and then they shattered which freed Squire Man and Magnet Woman. "Magnet Woman, you help free Tractor Man while I watch your back." Squire Man ordered.

"I'm on it." Magnet Woman said in determination. She ran toward Tractor Man. "Pyrrha, I'm going to need a battle to cut through those vines."

"Long Sword! Battle Chip! Download!" Pyrrha shouted.

Magnet Woman's right hand changed into a sword. Magnet Woman raced in the direction of Tractor Man when lava was forming under her feet. When the water hit the lava and Magnet Woman looked back to see Squire Man right behind her. Once she was close enough, Magnet Woman cut the vines with her long sword freeing Tractor Man.

"Thanks, partner. Now let's deal with these WorldIII varmints." Tractor Man said with determination as Vine Man, Canopy Man, and Weed Man charged toward them. "Vine Wrap!" Vine Man's hand changed into a vine and shot it toward them. "Tractor Charge!" Tractor Man transformed into a tractor and smashed the vine. Vine Man turned his hand back to normal, but you could see the damage to his hand.

"No one hurts one of my children!" Orchard Woman shrieked in anger. "Orchard Saber!" An apple blossom appeared in her hand and formed a saber. Orchard Woman brought down the saber to slash Tractor Man, but was intercepted by the lotus blade. "Lotus, I thought Bloomer drained you of your energy."

"Even in my weakened state, I'll not let you get your way." Lotus said. Lotus's hands were shaking a little bit since he hadn't fully recovered from Bloomer's attack. Orchard Woman started to push him back. "Ren, I really could use a Battle chip!

"I have just the chip to turn this battle in our favor. Sap Bomb! Battle Chip! Download!" Ren shouted.

Instead of a normal bomb appearing in Lotus's hand, it looked like a giant coconut. Lotus jumped back a bit and threw Coconut at Orchard Woman. The coconut hit Orchard Woman and explode. When the smoke cleared, Orchard Woman was covered in sap that made it impossible to move. Lotus saw this as his chance to end the fight. Lotus pointed his lotus blade at Orchard Woman. "Bloomer, Weed Man, Vine Man, and Canopy Man: Surrender! I have your mother trapped!" This caused all four Netnavis to stop fighting his friends and Tractor Man.

Tractor Man, Team JNPR, and their Netnavis were waiting for the Net Police to arrive when a mass produced police Netnavi appeared. "Hello I'm here to take the WorldIII Netnavis into custody." The Net Police Netnavi put handcuffs on them. "Thanks for the hard work. I'll take them to the police station." The Police Netnavi disappeared. After he was gone, Swat Woman and Detective Man just arrived.

"We're here to take the WorldIII agent into custody." Detective Man informed.

"Wait, there was a Police Netnavi just here who already took them." Tractor Man said.

"That's not possible? We are the only officers in the area at the moment!" Swat Woman said in confusion.

In another part of Vale, Professor Clove was looking at her PET and a Police Netnavi. "Who are you? WorldIII doesn't have any Police Netnavis as members." She stated in confusion.

"I'm not a member of WorldIII, but I'm an ally to your cause. You can call me Default man." The police Netnavi changed into a generic looking green Netnavi.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked this chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior. We got to see An Ren and her Netnavi Sakura Woman in a brief appearance, we got to see Neoforce Farms and Tractor Man, we met WorldIII agent: Professor Clove and her Netnavi: Orchard Woman who has the ability her own Netnavis whom she consider her children. Four of these Netnavis are: Bloomer, Weed Man, Canopy Man, and Vine Man whom each have their own set of abilities, and we also met a new OC Netnavi called Default Man.**

**Now, Default Man is the brainchild of our newest OC contributor: Guestspirit, so we thank you greatly, Guestspirit.**

**Here is a list of OC Contributors:**

DCDGojira

Guestspirit

**We hope this list expands as the story goes on. As usual, if an****yone has any ideas, please let us know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, fellow Net Ops. Centurion Maximo and Mobian jacking in and welcome back to **_**Rwby: NT Warrior**_**. It's taken a while, but we're back with a whole new chapter of this story. In the last chapter, Team JNPR checked out Neoforce Farms where they went on a tour from Tractor Man. However, a WorldIII agent named Professor Clove checked it out in order to destroy it with her Netnavi: Orchard Woman who can create her own personal Navis whom she calls her children. She ends up defeated by JNPR, but rescued by a mysterious Netnavi called Default Man.**

**Like Mobian and I have repeated, if you have any ideas for this story, don't hesitate and please let us know.**

**Now, here's the list of OC Contributors so far:**

DCDGojira

Guestspirit

**Now, let's jack in and power up!**

* * *

Beacon's first week of school had just ended and JNPR had just finished their homework, so Jaune decided head to team RWBY's Dorm room. Jaune knocked on Team RWBY's door, which opened up with Blake was standing there. "Hey, Blake. We were wondering if you guys want to hang out and get to know each other better. Pyrrha is going to invite Team SAFR. What do you think?" Jaune asked.

"Normally, we would love to, but Yang and Ruby's mom Summer invited us to a family dinner tonight." Blake responded. Blake entered the hallway with Weiss, Yang, and Ruby right behind her.

"Maybe we can do something together tomorrow." Weiss suggested.

"Sorry guys, but Mom expects us to be at home for dinner by six o'clock. We need to catch the bus to Patch Ave." Yang said.

While Team RWBY were catching a bus, at Patch Ave, Summer was getting dinner ready for tonight as well as talking to two of her oldest and dearest friends on her PET. The screen was split between two women. The first was a cat Faunus with short black hair, yellow eyes, and long cat ears. in each cat ear were gold piercings. She was wearing a black hakama and a black shrug. The other women had light blue eyes and white hair. She was wearing a purple jacket and skirt. "Kali, Willow. Both Weiss and Blake are doing just fine." Summer said as she was putting the finishing touches on the strawberry cake she was making.

"Summer, it's not that I don't believe you, but I'm worried that Weiss's teammates will try to take advantage of her being the heiress of Schnee Battle chip company." Willow said in a worried tone.

"Blake has a hard time making friends, especially since her two friends left five years ago. I just want Blake to make some true friends like I did." Kali voiced as her car ears went flat against her head.

"Weiss and Blake are doing well. They're both on the same team as Ruby and Yang." Raven said as she entered the room. She had red eyes and long black hair resembling Yang's hair. She was wearing a red and black dress. "Willow, can you please put that wine bottle away? You know I'm not fond of alcohol, ever since dealing with Qrow after his fiancé Robyn's accident."

"Sorry Rae, I'll put the bottle away. I just need it to make my act look real." Willow said as she put the bottle away.

"Willow, how long are you going to keep pretending to be drunk? I'm sure your daughters need you right now." Kali commented.

Willow gained a very guilty look on her face. "I'm getting closer to nailing Jacques to the wall, even if my daughters don't know that I'm supporting them from the shadows."

Raven decided to change the subject to something else. "Guess which one of our daughters is team leader." She said.

"Ruby." Kali and Willow deadpanned at the exact same time.

"Why would you assume that Ruby is the team leader?" Summer asked blushing.

"Sum, you were our little group leader. It would be surprising if Ruby wasn't the team leader." Raven joined in.

Right then, Tai came into the kitchen. "Summer, I set the table for dinner. I even set a place for Qrow just in case he's in town." He looked around to see Summer wasn't alone. "Kali, Willow, good to see the both of you." Tai was giving Raven a bone-crushing bear hug.

"It's good to see you too, Tai." Kali smiled.

"Tai, you haven't changed a bit." Willow said with a grin on her face.

"How's Nicholas doing?" Tai asked in concern.

"It's not doing so well. His doctor says he could have up to three years or one year left." Willow answered in a whisper with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Willow". Kali said." In the background, they all could hear a voice. "My Queen, it's time for your next appointment." "Yes, I'm coming. Sorry, I have to go. Hopefully, during the Vytal festival, Ghira and I can spend time with all of you." Then Kali ended the call.

"That would be nice to see all of you in person. I probably should go before Jacques catches me." Willow also ended the call.

Then the screen on Summer's PET went black, but the image of two Netnavis appeared. The first was a human Netnavi with silver hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white ice skating dress and ice skates. The other Netnavi was a black anthropomorphic cat with green eyes. She was wearing a white kimono with black paw prints on it. In her right hand was a book.

"I'll try to make sure that Kali has more time to talk to you next time." Storyteller said with a bow toward them.

"Storyteller, it's ok, we all know that Kali is busy in helping Ghira run Menagerie." Tai said in an understanding tone.

"Before you go, I need to tell you all something. I want to thank all of you for staying by Willow's side. If it wasn't for all of you, I think she really would have gone to the bottle." Icicle Woman said with tears running down her face. Storyteller and Rose Woman were hugging her.

"You don't need to thank us, Icicle Woman. That's what friends are for." Raven said with a small smile.

Icicle Woman nodded her head and then left with Storyteller following right behind her. While this was going on, Team RWBY had just arrived at the Xiao Long household. It looked like a huge log cabin. There was a small dog house out front. Weiss and Blake getting a feeling of Deja vu. Like they've been here before. They remember playing at a similar house in their youth.

"Weiss, Blake. Are you two ok?" Yang asked in concern.

"You two have been staring into space since we got here." Ruby added in worry.

"Sorry, I'm doing fine. It just feels like I've seen a house similar to this one." Weiss pondered out loud.

"Sorry if we're worrying both of you. I also feel like I've seen a house similar to this one." Blake said as she looked over the house as if looking hard enough, the answer would come to her.

Both Yang and Ruby looked at each other. They were having a silent conversation with each other. Then Yang spoke up. "We have an idea why our house looked familiar to both of you. Just wait until we're inside and then we'll tell you." Weiss and Blake agreed to that.

After Yang unlocked the door, they went into it. Team RWBY was walking down the hall, when Blake and Weiss noticed a picture. In the picture was seven year old Yang and Five year old Ruby. Suddenly, they were surrounded by four adults. The first was Summer Rose and to her left was a blond-haired man with blue eyes. A woman who looked like an older version of Yang and a black-haired man with red eyes. Blake and Weiss stared at the picture when it finally hit them who Ruby and Yang's parents are. "Wait! Your parents are the members of team STRQ!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Ruby shrugged.

"Not a big deal?! Ruby, your parents' team is considered one of the best Cyber Hunter teams! They even inspire Faunus to become Cyber Hunters and Cyber Huntresses. They say it doesn't matter what road you come from, anyone can become a Cyber Hunter and Cyber huntress!" Blake exclaimed with a fiery passion.

"My dad has tried to get team STRQ endorse SBCC, but they refused to work with him. They are few people who my father is afraid of." Weiss said.

"To us, they're just Mom, Dad, Aunt Rae, and Uncle Qrow." Ruby said.

"Probably why our house looked familiar is that you saw it in Cyber Hunter Monthly Magazine." Yang guessed.

"Maybe, but it seems more familiar than reading about it in a Magazine." Blake said.

Ruby led Weiss and Blake into the dining room with Yang coming in last. All four girls were unaware of Raven coming out from behind the door. She grabbed Yang tightly with her arm. "Yang, didn't I warn you to always watch your surroundings because now you left yourself up to a noogie attack." Raven grinned as she started rubbing her knuckle in Yang's hair.

"Raven, not my hair, anything but my hair!" Yang whined a little bit, but she had a smile on her face.

Then Raven let go of Yang and looked at Ruby. "Come on Pipsqueak, you know you're not getting out of this." She grabbed Ruby and gave her a noogie.

"You both have probably figured out that Raven and I look a lot alike. She's my biological mother. I didn't know that until I was thirteen, but by then, Raven had been a big part of my life, so I didn't care. I'm glad she wanted to be part of my life." Yang said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yang, I made many mistakes in my life, but you are not one of them." Raven let go of Ruby and gave Yang a hug.

Ruby was about to say something when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked to see it was Blake and Weiss. "Ruby, it doesn't matter that you and Yang are half sisters. The love you have for each other proves how deep your sisterly bond is. It reminds me of faunus twins named Blues and Skyler who acted like my older siblings." Blake said.

"I wish my relationship with my younger brother Whitely was as good as yours and Yang is." Weiss said sadly.

"Alright, no more sad talk. Let's get seated at the dining table. The rest should be here in a bit." Raven said.

Right then, Junior came walking into the room. "Good, I'm not late." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on, Dad. We're going to be late! " Melanie exclaimed in a panic.

"Girls, stop pushing me and we have plenty of time." Thomas assured.

"We just don't want to miss Aunt Summer's dessert!" Miltia smiled.

Miltia and Melanie were leading a man with silver eyes, hair and beard that was a mix of black with red wearing a lab coat, red dress shirt, black pants and a pair of sneakers. "It's good see you, Sum." Thomas gave Raven a big hug.

"Thomas, it's me, Raven." She said.

"Sorry, Raven." Thomas said sheepishly. "Now where did I put my glasses?" He searched his pocket in his lab coat.

"Dad, they're on your head." Melanie and Miltia said at the same time. They watched their father put his glasses on.

Summer and Tai walked into the room with plates of food in their hands. "What is everyone standing around for? Come sit down before the food gets cold." Without any other word, everyone sat down. Zwei was sitting on the floor with Ruby and Yang in hope of getting some table scraps. Everyone was dishing out food, when the dining room door burst open. A black-haired man with red eyes wearing a grey dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes walked in.

"Sorry, I just got back from Atlas and traffic from the airport was crazy." Qrow said as he was breathing heavy from running into the house. He looked around with everyone staring at him in hope of good news. "Sorry, there's no change in Robyn's condition." Then he sat down in the open chair at the table.

"I know this is personal and that we are guests, but who is Robyn?" Blake asked.

Right then Qrow noticed two extra people at the table. '_What are Weiss and Blake doing here?' _He thought to himself. "Wait, Summer and Raven did tell me they were both attending Beacon this year. They must be on the same team as Yang and Ruby. "To answer your question, my fiance Robyn Hill was in a car accident three years ago and has been in a coma since then."

"Wait, I remember now. Three years ago, an up and coming Atlas council candidate Robyn Hill was in a car crash and went into a coma. It happened on the same day as Robyn's boyfriend asked her to marry him. That was you. I'm so sorry." Weiss hung her head down a little.

"Thank you." Qrow said. "So Weiss, how's your family doing?"

Weiss decided to tell them what her father tried to force her to do. "My father wanted me to get Ruby to sign a contract, but I told Ruby that I was not interested in having one of my friends to work with that monster!"

Summer slammed her hand against the table in pure anger. You could see it in her face. "First, Jacques has the nerves to take credit for Willow's idea for the battle chips, and now he tries to use his daughter and one of my nieces to recruit Ruby!"

"Wait! My mom came up with the idea for the battle chip?!" Weiss stood up with a surprised tone.

"Mom, what do you mean by using one of your nieces to recruit Ruby?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Well Sum, you let one secret slip out." Raven let out a sigh. "To answer your first question, Willow came up with the idea when Netnavis became public. Your mother came up with the idea, but didn't have the programming skills. So Willow asked her three closest friends to help her. Summer and I did the programming and Kali did the artwork." Then she looked at Summer to answer the second.

"Willow, Kali, and Ghira made us your Godparents." Summer pointed to each member of the team STRQ. "The same goes for Yang and Ruby. Well, except for Jacques. He's definitely not their Godfather."

"Do you have any proof that my mom and three of you made the first Battle Chips? Weiss asked, her curiosity rising.

"Beside their word, the answer is no. Back then, none of them thought about keeping records, but I still remember when Qrow and I went to Willow and found them flat knocked out covered in their work." Tai laughed at that memory.

"I'm surprised you take the news about us being your Uncles and aunts so well." Qrow said.

"Well, why would you lie about something like that? There is nothing really to gain from it. Team STRQ is known for their honesty." Blake said.

The twins were looking at Weiss and Blake when Miltia remembered something. "Melanie, do you remember when Aunt Summer asked us to babysit Yang and Ruby with three other kids. Their friends were in town and they wanted to catch up with them."

"Miltia, I do remember it. Yang was seven years old and she was arguing with a white-haired girl. She wanted to trade her brother for Ruby. We had break up the fight. There was also a cat Faunus who was reading 'Good Night Wolf' to the white-haired boy and Ruby." Melanie said.

"Wait, that was you?!" Weiss and Yang shouted at the same time while pointing at each other.

"I do kind of remember this black-haired girl reading to me." Ruby remembered.

"I still have that book." Blake admitted.

Junior coughed. "I know this is a touching moment and I hate plingay bad guy here, but we should eat before the food gets cold."

Everyone looked at each other and started passing the food around. After dinner was over, Team RWBY got up to get ready to head back to Beacon. "And where do you think you four are going?" Tai asked.

"Back to campus. Mr. Xiao Long, I mean Uncle Tai." Weiss sheepishly said. This was going to take some time to get used to calling uncle and aunt.

"Sorry, you four are going nowhere without a Net battle." Qrow held up his PET.

"Wait! You can't be serious and do you mind if we call you uncle and aunt?" Blake asked.

"There are only a few things this family takes seriously: Family, friends, Net Battles, and Grimm Viruses." Raven listed off a few things.

"If you two don't feel comfortable calling us Uncle and Aunt, that's ok. Just know there's family nearby and we care about you. Now follow me." Summer smiled as she got up from the table.

Everyone followed Summer to a door. When they got into the room, it was a lab. There were all types of equipment for making Netnavis to battle chips and a hologram projector. "Sum, if you ever want to work for Cyber Elf Lab full time, I can get you better equipment." Thomas stated.

"Please, the day I join Cyber Elf Lab full time is the day Raven sells Branwen Tribe Cyber Security." Summer retorted.

"It puts my man cave to shame." Tai pretended to cry.

"Tai, we both know that's a lie. Your man cave has a giant flat screen TV, movie theater chairs, weights, a mini fridge, and a pinball machine." Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Enough talking! It's time to net battle." Raven gained a grin. "Jack in! Omen!"

"Jack in! Harbinger!" Qrow shouted.

"Jack in! Rose Woman!" Summer yelled.

"Jack in! Emperor!" Tai roared.

"Jack in! Fairytale Woman!" Ruby called out.

"Jack in! Snow Woman!" Weiss shouted.

"Jack in! Neko Woman!" Blake yelled.

"Jack in! Dragon Woman!" Yang roared.

Team RWBY's Netnavis arrived in the Arena before team STRQ's Netnavis. This gave them little time to plan their strategy against team STRQ. "Dragon Woman, Fairytale Woman. Since both of you have been trained by them, do you know of any weak spots we can take advantage of?" Neko Woman asked.

"Sorry Neko Woman, they fight us hard enough to push us to our limits, but not hard enough where they have to put in the effort to beat us." Dragon Woman informed.

Snow Woman was looking around the area and it looked like any other hologram arena, but Snow Woman couldn't help but feel like she'd been here before. Then Snow Woman felt a hand on her shoulder. Snow Woman looked to see it was Fairytale Woman. "Fairytale Woman, do you need something?"

"I'm fine, but you seem to be spacing out a bit. Are you ok?" Fairytale Woman asked in a worried tone.

Before Snow Woman could answer the question, team STRQ's Netnavis appeared. The first Netnavi was Rose Woman. Next to her was a yellow anthropomorphic Asian Dragon. He was wearing a Yellow Sokutai, but what caught their attention was that he was about nine feet tall.

The other two members you could easily mistake as same specie of bird, but one was a raven while the other was a anthropomorphic female Raven was wearing a prayer bead necklace around her neck, a red and black karate gi with the arm sleeves torn off.

The anthropomorphic male crow was wearing a grim reaper cloack. "My name is Harbinger." He said. That my big sister Omen. "You already know Rose Woman and the last one is Emperor. Now just because you're family doesn't mean we're going to let you win."

"We're going by tournament rules. A thirty minute time limit. Fight until you're forced to log out. If time expires and both teams are standing, whichever team with the least amount damage win. The same goes for if there are only two Netnavis standing. You are disqualified if you're caught cheating, using illegal battle chips or illegal modifications to a Netnavi. Do all of you accept the official rules for a tournament style Net battle?" Omen asked. She watch everyone nod their heads in agreement. "Then let the battle begin."

"Fairytale Woman, use combo move Freezer Burn!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, I'm on it!" Fairytale Woman said. "Snow Woman! Dragon Woman! Freezer Burn!"

"Snow Whirlwind!" Snow Woman started spinning around creating an icy wind around her.

"Dragon Fire!" Dragon Woman released a torrent of fire from her mouth. The fire hit the icy wind and created a fog that covered the arena completely.

The whole time,Team STRQ's Netnavis hadn't moved from their spots. "So, who wants to do the honor of taking care of the fog bank?" Rose Woman asked. She looked around and noticed that Emperor seemed eager to do it. "Just don't over do it."

"Of course I won't go all out. They are still students, after all." Emperor said. Emperor was preparing to unleash his attack when he felt someone was coming toward him. Before he could respond to the threat, Harbinger appeared in front of him with his scythe in hand and blocking Fairytale Woman's scythe.

"Now Fairytale Woman, you need to be faster and sneakier then that." Harbinger said. After they separated from each other, Harbinger and Fairytale Woman got into a fighting stance. Then Fairytale Woman charged at Harbinger. She swung her Fairy Scythe vertically at Harbinger, who dodged it with ease. Harbinger countered by swinging his scythe and slashing Fairytale woman on her back.

"You kids did come up with a good strategy by blinding are sight with the fog so we can't know what direction you'd be coming from. Normally, it would work on normal opponents, but we are not normal Netnavis." Omen said as she turned around and grabbed Neko Woman's hands, who tried attacking Omen from behind.

"How could you know I was behind you?" Neko Woman struggled to get out of Omen's grip.

"It's simple. Just like humans and Faunus, we also have five senses. We have been trained our senses to pick up for the others." Omen then pushed Neko Woman backwards. "Raven, what battle chip should we use?"

"I have the perfect chip. Unkindness Buster! Battle Chip! Download!" Raven shouted.

A giant board sword that resembled a black feather appeared in Omen's hand. "Kitty, you better get a sword in hand or you won't last long." She said. Omen swung her Unkindness Buster, which created shockwave that sent Neko Woman to the ground.

"Neko Woman, hang in there. Omen's sword may be big, but the weight of it must slow her down. Katana! Battle Chip! Download." Blake yelled.

A katana appeared in Neko Woman's hand. She raced toward Omen. Neko Woman was close enough where Omen could swing her massive sword, but Unkindness Buster came at high speed which forced Neko Woman to hold up her katana to block Omen's sword. The whole time Neko Woman's body was shaken under Omen strength.

"Now let's take care of this fog bank." Emperor said when two minibombs came toward him. He turned around and caught both of them with his hands. Several rounds hit the minibombs and they exploded in Emperor's hands. The ground was covered with ice. Snow Woman came out with her hand changed into a Vulcan. She had a smile on her face until she saw Emperor not covered in ice.

"That was pretty clever of you tricking me into catching the ice minibomb." Emperor grinned. He saw that Snow Woman was confused. "I increased my internal heat to offset the ice minibomb's freezing power. "Emperor Blaze." He released flames from his mouth. The fire took the form of an Asian Dragon before it exploded into a heatwave and evaporated the fog bank.

"Well, there goes our element of surprise." Dragon Woman groaned when Rose Woman punched Dragon Woman in the jaw.

"Sweetie, I told you, you have to stay focused in a fight." Rose Woman reminded.

"We'll show you focus." Yang said. "Lava Ball! Battle Chip! Download!"

A lava ball appeared in Dragon Woman's hands. She slung her hand back and threw the lava ball with all her strength. The lava ball soared across the sky at high speed toward Rose Woman who stood there without a worry. "Rose Shield! Battle Chip! Download!" Summer shouted. Rose petals formed in front of Rose Woman and created a barrier around her. The lava ball hit the shield and smoke rose from it. The smoke blocked Dragon Woman's sight. when suddenly she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. Dragon Woman turned around to see Rose Woman behind her. "Thorn Knuckle!" Thorns in the form of brass knuckles emerged on her hands. Rose Woman then gave several lightning quick jabs to Dragon Woman's stomach.

"If that's the way you wanna play, Mom, then two can play that game. Fire Punch! Battle Chip! Download!" Yang shouted.

Dragon Woman's hand got cover in fire. She got into a boxer stance and started weaving in and out. She launched several jabs at Rose Woman. Rose Woman twisted her body left and right, dodging the fiery punch. Rose Woman noticed that Dragon Woman left herself open for a attack. Rose Woman speedily delivered a punch to Dragon Woman's chest. Dragon Woman had a smile on her face as she grabbed Rose Woman with her left arm and gave a flaming uppercut to her face.

"Nice hit, Sweetheart." Rose Woman complimented Dragon Woman. "Summer, how long until time runs out?"

"We have about fifteen minutes left." Summer replied.

Emperor, Omen, Harbinger, it's time to wrap this battle up." Rose Woman grinned.

"Well kitty, this has been fun, but it's time end this." Omen said. She put a little more strength in using Unkindness buster. Neko Woman was getting pushed down on her knees. When suddenly her katana blade broke and Unkindness Buster slashed Neko Woman across the chest. _**"****Neko Woman logging out!****"**_

Fairytale Woman swung her Fairy Scythe at Harbinger, but her scythe hit thin air. "Sorry kiddo, your skills with a scythe have improved and I'd love to teach you a few more tricks, but that will have to be another day." Harbinger's voice came from behind her. Before Fairytale Woman could turn around, Harbinger slashed her back with his scythe. _**"****Fairytale Woman logging out****!"**_

Snow Woman had an ice sword and was trying slash Emperor which was harder than it seemed. At his size, he should've be a slow moving Netnavi, but he was fast. Snow Woman was having a hard time keeping track of him when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Snow Woman, you did a good job." Then Emperor squeezed her tightly. _**"****Snow Woman logging out!"**_

"Alright mom, let's settle this with one single punch." Dragon Woman said. Dragon Woman ran toward Rose Woman. Rose Woman did same thing. Both swung their arms back and gave a powerful uppercut to the jaw. A few seconds pass when Dragon Woman started falling backward. _**"****Dragon Woman logging out!****"**_

Back in the lab, Ruby and Yang had a big smile on their faces. STRQ were a bit worried about Blake and Weiss because their heads were bent over their PETs. "Weiss, Blake, are you two ok?" Qrow asked in worry.

"That was amazing!" Weiss screamed in excitement.

"Weiss, I can't believe we faced team STRQ!" Snow Woman had a hard time believing what just happened.

"That the power of team STRQ!" Blake shouted in astonishment.

"Blake, I want our team to be just as strong as STRQ." Neko Woman said in determination.

"No, you eight should try to surpass us. That's what your goal should be." Tai said.

Then Junior spoke. "Great match, but I need to get back to the club."

"Yes, I need get back to Cyber Elf Lab. Doctor Silver and I are working on a project together." He said as he walked out of Summer's workshop. "Girls, have either of you seen my car keys?"

"We probably should help dad to find his keys." Miltia said.

"Coming, Dad!" Melanie shouted as the twins went to help their dad find his keys.

"Girls, I'll take you back to Beacon." Raven said as she pulled out her keys.

"Before you go. Here's some extra strawberry cake you can share with your friends. Weiss, Blake, I'm going to leave you two in charge of the cake because my daughters would have eaten it before you get to Beacon." Summer look at her daughters. Yang had her hands over her heart pretending that hurt and Ruby was giving puppy dog eyes. "Ruby, the puppy eye don't work on me. I'm the one who taught you that."

"Alright, kids, let's go before this becomes the battle of puppy eyes." Raven joked as she walked out the room with team RWBY right behind her.

After a short time traveling, Raven's red and black car pulled into Beacon's student parking lot. "Alright, we're here." Raven said. She watch them leave the car one by one. "Yang, before you go, I've got something for you." She handed Yang a envelope.

Yang opened the envelope and found eight tickets in it. Her eyes grew wide. "These are weekend pass to Vale National Amusement Park!" Yang screamed in surprise and excitement.

"A client of Branwen Tribe Cyber Security gave me the tickets as a thank you. I thought you might enjoy them." Raven said. Yang gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Raven." Yang smiled.

While this was going on, in the Fall Hall, team JNPR and SAFR were getting to know each other. Everyone but Jaune were sitting in JNPR's dorm room. When the dorm room door opened up, Pyrrha came into the room. "Jaune, are you ok? "

"Yes, Pyrrha , I'm doing ok." Jaune rather quickly.

Pyrrha didn't believe him. She saw the sad looked on Jaune's face. "You're thinking about Lyra, aren't you?" She correctly guessed.

"Yes. I just can't believe my childhood friend and former girlfriend is a member of WorldIII." Jaune let out a sad sigh.

"Jaune, I don't know what you're going through, but you have me, Ren, Nora and our friends from team RWBY. So please don't shut us out." Pyrrha pleaded with how she got to Jaune. Jaune was close enough where she could kiss him when suddenly Nora seemed to appeared out nowhere, causing them to back away from each other.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Team RWBY is back and they brought cake!" Nora exclaimed happily as she munching on as piece of cake that team RWBY have brought with them.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked this chapter of Rwby: NT Warrior. We had Team RWBY vs Team STRQ. It may not have been really a battle, but it still must've been exciting. This was basically a family chapter. We also see Kali Belladonna and Willow Schnee and their respective Netnavis: Storyteller and Icicle Woman.**

**Summer Rose: Rose Woman**

**Taiyang Xiao-Long: Emperor**

**Raven Branwen: Omen**

**Qrow Branwen" Harbinger**

**In the end, RWBY got creamed, but that was expected and it was all in good fun. Raven gives Yang eight tickets to Vale National Amusement Park. Meanwhile, Jaune is still sad about Lyra being a WorldIII member, and Pyrrha is there to comfort him. Suddenly, Nora appears.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let us know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us.**


End file.
